A New World
by KassandraK
Summary: The war is over. Hermione needs a change of pace, so she moves to Forks. What awaits her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing pertaining to the characters here. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

War is everywhere—inside of you, and inside of me. It is unexpected and before you realize it is there, it tears you apart and forces you to grow up much too quickly. I know war. I know it like the back of my hand. I know the war that wages inside of me and I know the war that my world has faced. I know the look of desolation and loss in the midst of a war and I know the vacant expressionless eyes that hide the truth of despair and weariness. Those eyes mirror my own and I can see the common ground that we all have together. There is victory, but an unending awareness of the loss of our youth. There is triumph, but an overwhelming numbness that takes over our minds, forcing false smiles and meaningless tokens of our heroism. Though we have succeeded in the most important goals of our lives, I can't loosen the grip on my wand. I can't help but shift my eyes warily every time I'm alone. I can't forget the faces of the dead—of the loved ones lost. And worst of all, I can't rid myself of the nightmares that have plagued me for the past month.

"Miss Granger?" a woman's voice called to me. I recognized it immediately, and turned to face my former professor. She looked even more worn than me, her glasses tipping off the end of her nose, her hair coming out of its usually tight knot. Her eyes, which once held a sharp knowing gaze, were weary and drooping from lack of sleep. I offered her a small smile.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall…" I replied, my voice hoarse and cracking. "I was distracted." I turned away from her, looking back out the window and down at the rubble that was once Hogwarts. "It's over." I breathed softly to myself, a wave of relief washing over me. Voldemort was vanquished, and I was very much alive. Harry and Ron, my very best friends, had also survived. I couldn't say much for Ron though. He had been admitted into St. Mungos after the loss of his brother and too many of his friends. My eyes began to water and I blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry anymore. There were already too many tears shed here.

"Yes, Miss Granger. It is over." McGonagall replied in a soft tone, her hand touching my shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I apologize for the abruptness of this, but I do believe that the best thing for you now would be to leave this place. There is nothing left for you here. Go and give your parents there memories back. Live with them in peace. You three are heroes, Miss Granger. You owe this world nothing else." She whispered, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. I didn't want to turn around and see the tears I knew were trickling down her face. It had been one month since the final battle and the repairs at Hogwarts were still not completed. I had fully intended to finish my final year here, but McGonagalls words rang through me. I hadn't even considered returning my parents memories. Each time I checked in on them, they seemed so happy. I couldn't bring myself to interrupt that joy, to bring them back to the reality of the recovering magical world and a broken daughter that could barely eat or sleep.

"Perhaps you're right Professor. It's time to go." I agreed, finally turning back to face her before she wrapped me into a comforting hug. I had been hugged by strangers on the street, by fellow classmates, even by people within the ministry, but this hug from my former mentor warmed me through my whole frail body. I gripped her back, burying my face into her cloak and breathing in her comforting scent of peppermint and lavender. We stayed that way for a while, eyes squeezed shut as we relished in each other's comfort.

"Where are you going Hermione?" she asked me after a few minutes, pushing me away to arms length to take a good look at me. I could feel the scrutiny under her gaze, her concerned eyes noting my frail figure and the dark circles under my amber eyes. "You need a good meal Miss Granger."

"I'm going to find a new place to live in America. I've read about this city called Forks in Washington. I hear it is quite pleasant. Small and easy to live in. And I'm fine Minerva." I retorted, but there was hardly any malice in my once strong voice. McGonagall's nose flared slightly as I used her first name, but we both knew that I was no longer a student. I was barely even a teenager anymore. My body was physically 19, but mentally I felt as old as Minerva. She was about to say something before a loud smash was heard outside. I quickly turned towards the window, drawing my wand out of habit. Fear washed over me as the faces of the dead flashed once more across my vision.

"Hermione, it's fine dear. There's nothing there, just the people fixing the school." McGonagall whispered, gently touching my wand hand, lowering it. I sighed loudly, feeling my knees begin to quake. It was just like they said in the muggle world. Soldiers coming back and jumping at all loud noises, at the sound of guns on a video game, going crazy over seemingly innocent things. I was one of those soldiers and I feared I would never recover from the jumpiness. Even Harry was noticing my unease in crowds and loud places. He had settled with Ginny a couple weeks after the war and began exploring their relationship. I couldn't help but be slightly jealous of their love when mine was dwindling with Ronald. At the same time, I couldn't be happier for my best friend to find love.

My wand lowered and I crossed my arms. "I have to go Professor. It's time. Everyone has settled down, the wizarding world is returning to normal. The only person who hasn't recovered is me." I admitted, sighing vehemently and looking down at my scuffed shoes. Locks of wavy brown hair fell into my eyes and I brushed them away along with the silent tears. "I'll miss you." I whispered, offering Minerva a teary smile. She returned it, wrapping me into another hug.

"I'm sure they will understand, Miss Granger." She whispered, sensing my anxiety like the mother hen she was. Sometimes, she rivaled even Molly Weasley. I cringed at the thought of Molly. She had lost not only one son, but two with Ron in St. Mungos. I made a mental note to owl her later and give her my regards once again. I looked up into the loving eyes of Minerva, and nodded. Not another word was spoken as I apparated away to my home to gather my things.

I packed my items wandlessly with a wave of my hand. It gave me a sense of pride, knowing that my wandless magic was quite good. A few sets of clothing and my trunk full of books and schoolwork were tucked away into my charmed beaded bag, no change in weight or size affected the trusty old bag. I'd opted for a change in my clothing, dressing in a pair of muggle jeans and an old pullover sweater. I had hoped that the baggier clothing would hide my weight loss, but everyone seemed to notice as I pulled up to the Weasley home to bid my farewells. Their eyes judged me, concerned but also taken aback by the way I'd changed within the last few months. Hunting down the horcruxes had given me hollow eyes, my once glowing skin now sallow and nearly sickly pale. Molly was the first to pull me into a tight hug, her smile not truly reaching her eyes as they once had. I returned the exact same smile back as I hugged her. The rest of the Weasleys offered their goodbyes as well, making me promise to return often and visit. I stayed that night for dinner, forcing small talk and plastering a smile on my face as best I could. I spoke about Ronald in private to Molly. She ensured me that he was getting better every day, and I could only hope that she was being honest with me. I made another mental note to owl Ron as well and let him know of my departure.

I stopped seeing him as soon as the war ended, our romance fleeting and impassionate. He wanted more, but I knew that it was just in the heat of the war that we joined together. When I was younger, I thought that he and I would be together forever after school ended, and live in peace with children and great jobs. But while we hunted for horcruxes, I found that we had grown more distant than ever, severing that romantic bond. He would always be one of my best friends, but we could never be anything more.

Harry and Ginny were by far the hardest goodbyes. "Mione, you're more than welcome to stay with us." He urged, Ginny nodding alongside him. I could never go though, as much as I wanted to. It would be too much of a burden and I didn't want to be the one to intrude on their happy life. So instead, I shook my head and gave them false smiles, ensuring that my stay in Forks would be wonderful and that I needed time to myself. In honesty, most of it was true. I really did need some time away from the wizarding world—away from prying eyes, away from the pesky Rita Skeeter, and away from the constant stares of adoration mixed with pity for my losses. I think those pitiful stares are what I hate the most. I needed to get away to a place where I could blend in and be invisible and learn to be Hermione Granger again. I loved my friends, I loved my home, and I loved being a witch. But sometimes, a girl just needs a change. And so I left, in desperate hopes that I would be able to find the serenity I was looking for.

After another night of tossing and turning in bed, restless with anxiety about my appointment to look at homes in Forks the next day, I finally rolled out of bed by 5AM. My body fought against me getting up, but I forced myself to brew a cup of hot tea followed by a pepper up potion I brewed myself. I smiled as I took it, remembering how Professor Snape had taught me how to properly brew the potion. I wanted to cry and smile at the same time, his face ingrained in my mind. I recalled asking him when I was younger why his potion tasted different from the one from St. Mungos. The students could always tell which ones differed from Snapes. _'They skimp out on the morning glory, Miss Granger.' _I remember him drawling in his baritone voice. _'I thought an insufferable know-it-all like yourself would recognize the difference.'_ He snipped right after, his voice very much the same within the depths of my mind. I silently thanked Harry for teaching me Occlumency. It just wouldn't do to have anyone creeping into my mind and listening in on my thoughts of Snape or anyone else otherwise.

I brewed my second cup of tea, glancing at the clock. 5:30AM. My appointment was at 7AM, so I opted for a long bath. I headed upstairs, charming the bathtub to stay nice and hot as I poured fragrant soaps into it. It reminded me of the prefects' bathroom with multiple soaps and bubbles. I sighed contentedly as I stripped and slid into the almost intolerably hot water and closed my eyes.

"_Ron, WAIT!" I screamed after my best friend who seemed intent on running through the corridors of Hogwarts with my favorite book in hand: 'Hogwarts, a History'. I laughed, chasing after him to retrieve my books. When I finally caught up to him and yanked on the back of his cloak, he turned around to give me a goofy grin. I grinned back at him before yanking my book away, looking down to see if it had any damage. But the book wasn't 'Hogwarts, a History'. Tom Riddles diary fell into my hands, a giant basilisk fang gleaming through the pierced cover. The book was smoking in my hands now as I stared down in horror. I looked back up to Ron, but he was gone. In his place was a distorted Draco Malfoy, his face flicking back and forth between himself and the young Tom Riddle. It smiled at me, flashing perfect white pointed teeth before lunging at my throat with sharpened fangs. I dropped the book and screamed as loud as I could before suddenly having the sensation of being dumped into a large lake of water._

I jolted awake, gasping for breath as I pulled my head out of the water. I spluttered, coughing up what water I had accidentally breathed in before abruptly standing up, pulling out the stopper and watching the water go down the drain, hoping it would sluice away the bad dream with it. But it didn't. I sighed as I rubbed my temples, wondering what that dream could possibly be representing. Running my hands through my curly locks of hair, I stepped out of the tub and turned to glance at the clock in my room once more. 6:30AM. I had slept in that tub for almost an hour and only had thirty minutes to apparate to Washington.

I quickly changed into another set of muggle clothing and slipped on a snug pencil skirt and cream colored blouse, grabbing my trusty beaded bag and slipping my wand into a holder along the inside of my thigh. I glanced into the mirror of my bathroom, the mirror image giving me a winning smile. "Cheer up, you. We have realtors to impress!" she chirped at me. I gave her a half smile back and nodded in agreement as I slapped on a tiny bit of lip gloss and mascara. I took another quick look around the room to ensure I had everything, then apparated away with a loud pop.

I landed softly on my feet next to the small house that was on the listing I looked at previously. I glanced around, making sure no one was around before unveiling myself by stepping forward into the light. I smoothed down my skirt and touched my hair to make sure it was still in soft waves before looking down at my watch. 6:59—exactly in time, as usual. I smiled at my punctuality, and then frowned when I saw no one in sight to guide me through the tidy looking home. I looked it over, noting the cute little garden in the front and the freshly cut grass. Wait, freshly cut? That meant someone had to be around. As if on cue, I felt someone approach from behind and I willed myself not to pull out my wand. Taking a deep breath, I plastered on a smile and turned around.

"You must be Miss Granger?" the man asked, a kind smile lips. He was in a pair of jeans and an old jacket, wearing what looked like worn boots and he radiated warmth with his twinkling eyes. For a moment, his eyes reminded me of Albus Dumbledore but I forced that memory away, not wanting to look any bit sad in this moment. His hair was a dark brown, cut short and seemed a bit messy, as if he had forgotten to brush it after his shower. A mustache spackled his upper lips, making him look a bit goofy when he smiled. It made me want to laugh.

"Yes, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Chief Swan." I replied, returning his warm smile. It looked like it was going to be a good day. The sky was hardly bright, but the overcast weather was nice for a change and I felt like it was the start of something new. He grinned, clasping my hand into a warm shake before leading me through the home.

"This place is actually mine. My daughter and I live here, but we have a spare room and we just need some extra money around to pay for her college expenses coming up soon. That's the reason why it's up for rent." He explained. I nodded, noting that money wasn't an issue. I was hoping initially that the house would be mine alone to give me some solidarity and independence, but I couldn't help but feel bad for the chap. He seemed so friendly and the photos of his daughter showed that she also looked quite kind. I didn't even think about my answer when I told him I would happily take the room and pay for all my own expenses.

"Well, I don't want you spending all your money. I mean, you just moved from so far, I'm sure you don't wanna spend too much before you can settle in. Not to offend or anything." he replied in a friendly manner. I knew he meant no harm by it.

"I'll be fine Chief Swan. I have an inheritance from my mum and dad." I responded quietly, not wanting him to feel put down at the fact that I was in fact, more wealthy than he was and half his age. He didn't seem to mind at all, another understanding smile spreading on his face. He also seemed to note my under eye circles and tiny figure. "Your parents are okay with you moving up and out like this?" he asked. I bit my lip, giving him an answer that I know he wouldn't want to talk about.

"My parents died a year ago." I lied.

"I see. Sorry, kid. You look exhausted. Why don't you go settle in, I'll wake up Bells, and we can get some breakfast into you before you check out the town? Your room is upstairs, to the right. It's next to Bella's. Bathroom is down the hall. By the way, call me Charlie."

"That sounds fantastic. Thank you Charlie." I responded, relieved that he didn't question their death or my sudden interest in this town or the quick move I made from one country to another. He seemed like a fellow that knew what to keep to himself and that was something I thoroughly appreciated. I knew the questions would come up eventually, but was glad that he knew better than to pry right now.

"Want me to help you with your luggage?" he offered. I smiled, laughing inside as I held my beaded bag closer to myself and shook my head.

"Don't worry about that. I didn't bring much, so I can take care of it."

He didn't argue and nodded, heading off into the living room before plopping down and pulling out the paperwork to be signed off for the room. I could hear the dull roar of the telly and knew that he was distracted by now. I hurried up the stairs, pulling out my trunk from my bag, grunting at the weight once it was out of the charmed purse. It dropped heavily on the floor and I silently cursed myself as I dragged it across the hall and into my room. I wanted to make sure he heard me getting the room together to not arise suspicion. Unfortunately in my haste, I woke his daughter up.

"Dad?" a hoarse sleepy voice called out from the room beside mine. I quickly turned around and offered a small smile.

"Hullo there, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm going to be moving into the spare room. I apologize for waking you." I greeted, reaching out to clasp her into a handshake. She offered me a sleepy smile and nodded. I took the time to take a good look at her. Her hair was a chestnut brown, long and wavy. Her pale skin contrasted so beautifully with it and her dark mahogany eyes gazed back at me with sleepy interest. She was a pretty girl and a pang of jealousy swept through me before I mentally smacked myself. There was no reason to be jealous over petty things like beauty.

"Oh right, I forgot you were coming today. I'm Bella, nice to meet you." She replied, bringing a hand to her mouth to stifle her yawn. "I'm going back to bed. See you at breakfast."

She bid her farewell and closed the door softly. I liked her already, I decided. I headed into my room next door and shut it softly, listening to the wall to make sure Bella had crawled back into bed and had fallen asleep before I locked my door and pulled out my wand, casting a Muffliato around the room. "Expecto Patronum." I whispered, a silver otter shooting out of my wand. "Please go to Harry and the Weasleys. Let them know I'm here and I'm okay."

The otter went out of my window and I watched as it swam through the air away from the house. With a small sigh, I reached into my little purse and pulled out all my belongings, setting up my quarters. I left the walls as they were, not wanting to change too much and give away any suspicious actions. I dressed my bed in gold and a deep red to remind myself of Hogwarts. I kept my moving pictures tucked away inside my trunk, but put the still photos I had of Ron, Harry, and myself up on my walls. It was already beginning to feel more like home. I finished off my room by warding my trunk and magical belongings from everyone, shrinking it down to pocket size and stuffing it into the corner of my bed, out of sight. To everyone here, I must be Hermione, the new girl from England who was completely _normal_. I cringed at the thought of not being able to use magic. It felt like a disability, but at the same time I had asked for this. I had asked for a normal life, and I wanted to make sure I gave it a chance.

I glanced at my watch. 9AM, almost 2 hours had passed since meeting Charlie and I could hear Bella rousing from her slumber. I opened the door and stepped out quietly, making my way downstairs. I could smell bacon and eggs cooking, smiling at the sight of Charlie making a heaping pile of breakfast. "Hope you're hungry." He smiled, offering me a plate of food. I noted that the eggs and bacon were both burnt, almost black both of them. "Ah… thanks." I said, taking it from him. I couldn't be rude to someone who had been so kind. I shut up and dove in quickly, forcing the burnt breakfast down. As he offered more, I had to say no. He didn't seem to mind, shoveling it down quickly as well.

"Dad, you can't even make eggs right. Did you make her eat it?" I heard Bella from the stairs, her face screwed up at the sight of burnt breakfast. "I'll remake everything." She offered, grinning at her dad, who went red in the face as he stared down at my empty plate.

"Was it really bad Hermione? Sorry. I don't cook often. Bells usually just takes care of it." He grimaced, swallowing his own bad cooking and chasing it down with hot coffee. I didn't have the heart to tell him.

"It was fine, Charlie." I replied, smiling kindly at him. "I'm so appreciative of you both for being so welcoming…" I started, beginning to thank them for their kindness. They seemed like such nice people.

"Nonsense. We already like you a lot Hermione. You seem well grounded." He replied with a nod, taking another long sip from his mug. He poured me a cup which I gratefully took. I was in desperate need of another pepper up potion, but coffee would have to do for now. _'Miss Granger, that potion is highly addictive. I forbid you to have any more, you silly little chit.'_ I could hear Snape's voice resounding what I knew he would say in my head, and I sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine." I whispered. Charlie and Bella didn't seem to notice my little response.

"So, how old are you? Are you gonna be going to high school with me this year?" Bella asked as she sat down and took a generous bite of her eggs. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will be. I'm 18." I lied, sipping at my cooling coffee. I silently sent a heating charm towards it to keep it hot, not even using my hands. Wandless magic really did wonders around here. For all intents and purposes, I would only be 18 in the muggle world and 19 in the Wizarding World. My travelling with the time turner my third year had actually aged me to 21, but I couldn't let them know that, could I? I just couldn't help myself back then, not regarding my own aging process. I wanted to see Merlin, I wanted to see Dumbledore as a child, and most of all I wanted to save Harrys parents. So many days I would sit and watch and wait for Voldemort to come and kill his parents and I wanted to badly to save the day. Dumbledore seemed to know this, warning me about the consequences of changing the past. I took his advice, leaving the past to be in the past. Sometimes, I regretted it though.

Bellas voice distracted me thoughts. "… classes you're taking?" she asked, and I didn't catch the first part. I assumed she was asking about my classes. "I'm hoping to take most of the Advanced Placement classes." I replied with a smile. She stared at me, her mouth gaping. "You're so smart! Maybe you could tutor me sometime?" she asked.

"Of course." I grinned, taking a small amount of pride in the acknowledgment of my education. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt like I was part of a family. Sitting here, discussing classes and settling in, eating breakfast (as bad as it may be), and sipping hot coffee seemed so right. I was finally beginning to enjoy life again. Breakfast afterwards was comfortably quiet, the kitchen filled with sounds of cups and silverware clinking against plates, Charlie rustling his newspaper, and me sipping hot coffee. Soon, Charlie got up and bid us farewell as he headed off to work at the station. I took that as a chance to get up and try to get some sleep. I blamed it on jet lag and Bella seemed to understand. With a nod, I helped her with the dishes and headed back to my room. I quickly changed into a pair of comfy sweats and fell onto my soft mattress, sleeping as soon as my head hit the pillow. For the first time in a month, I didn't have nightmares.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I apologize for any grammatical errors, please point them out to me and I'll fix them asap. For now, this is a Bella/Edward fic, possible Bella/Jasper if I change my mind later on. It depends on how things go in terms of reviews and my ever changing mood. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it came up to par with your expectations. Happy reading, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope you've been well. I'm assuming Molly has already told you about my leaving. Before you can chastise me for it, please remember that when you had to leave, I didn't argue. I need some time to myself, Ron. I hope you understand. Once you're able to see family, mail me back. Don't owl, I don't want the muggles here to have any suspicious of what we are. I'll be sure to pop in and visit often. I miss you, my friend. _

_Love, _

_Hermione Granger_

I signed off my short letter to Ron, hoping it would have enough comfort to hold him over until I could actually see him. I could already picture his face going as red as his hair hearing that I had left, especially during this trying time in his life. But this was also a trying time in my own life as well and I prayed to Merlin that he understood. I glanced at the clock by my bed. It was 7AM, only one hour before class started. I had actually slept through yesterday morning, through the night, and woke up completely sated and full of energy this morning. It had been the first time in months that I'd been able to get a good night's rest. It seemed that Bella and Charlie understood; only waking me to have dinner before sending me back up to bed to sleep through the night.

I could hear Bella rustling from her bed and getting up. I quickly sent out my letter via traditional mailing, knowing that an owl being sent here probably would raise too many questions. It would reach him in time, hopefully. I quickly cast more wards around my magical items just in case either Charlie or Bella wanted to snoop on their new roommate (not that I thought they would). Quietly I opened my door and peeked out into the hall, happy to be alone for the moment. I heard Bella yawning in her room before I crept into the bathroom for a hot shower. I made getting ready a slow affair as I had ample time before needing to leave, taking care to brush through all the tangles in my hair and take the time to pick out my outfit for school. I opted for a pair of well-worn dark blue jeans and a form fitting long sleeved red blouse. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, trying a smile and happy to find that it wasn't all the way forced.

I slipped on my shoes before applying scant amounts of makeup and headed downstairs, where I could hear Charlie getting ready for another day at work. Today, he didn't make breakfast. Instead, it seemed he had some cereal and milk out on the counter for me. "I don't even trust myself to make your cereal for you." He said gruffly, flipping through the daily newspaper before giving me a small smile. "Sleep okay?" he asked.

"I'll say so. I haven't had sleep that good in a long time." I replied cheerily, pouring myself a bowl of some sugary cereal with milk. I dove in and we sat in comfortable silence. I could hear Bella clambering down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. Charlie openly laughed at her and I held back my laughter, my shoulders shaking though as I turned back to my cereal.

"Shut up!" Bella snapped, a grin falling on her lips as she righted herself, taking a seat next to me and pouring herself some breakfast as well.

"You girls excited for your first day?" Charlie asked, glancing up at us as we finished our breakfast. I nodded in agreement with Bella, but honestly not too excited for the start of a new school. My heart ached as I thought of my beloved Hogwarts. Today, I would attend a muggle high school, surely more boring than my true home at Hogwarts. There would be no wand-waving, no house elves, or changing staircases. There would be no magical creatures or potions classes, nor would there be a giant feast nightly with all my friends and schoolmates. I was even beginning to miss Filch. Wait, scratch that. I cringed inside as I thought of the dirty old man and his crazy cat hobbling after the first years in an attempt to frighten them with idle threats. A quick pang of sadness filled me as I thought of Crookshanks, my deceased familiar. She had died during the war as well, being hit by a killing curse on accident while cruising through the middle of the battle. I didn't have enough time to save her.

"You okay Hermione?" Charlie's voice interrupted my sulking and I quickly sat up straight and smiled, nodding.

"Just fine. Are we leaving now?" I asked in hopes to avoid the awkward situation. He seemed to understand, grabbing his keys and giving Bella hers. "You can ride with Bella until you're able to buy a car for yourself." He offered, Bella nodding in agreement. I quickly grabbed my beaded bag and notebook for class before heading outside and spotted the old red truck, mentally noting to use my funds to buy a car soon. That thing looked hardly safe. I double checked it before taking a seat next to Bella, who turned on the squeaking old engine. We waved to Charlie and then we were off.

"This should be interesting." Bella murmured as she pulled up to the school. We looked at eachother and sighed, noting all the students turning to stare at the new girls emerging from the car. We were greeted with strange stares. I grew more increasingly annoyed while Bella seemed to shrink away from the staring students and scooted closer to me. "Real inviting, aren't they?" she whispered to me and I nodded sarcastically.

"They're so bloody friendly." I replied, narrowing my eyes at a young man with blonde hair and a handsome face. He, out of all the other students, had his mouth open and was gawking at us in awe. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I snapped at him, feeling my annoyance coming through. Bella elbowed my side and I sighed as she pulled me past the even more surprised boy and into the receptionist office. The elderly woman seemed kind, offering us good luck before handing us our schedules and sending us off before we were late to class. I glanced at Bellas schedule and my own, a bit disappointed that I would be going to only one class with her. I had received most of my Advanced Placement classes, save for Biology which I would be taking with her.

"See you in Bio." She stammered, a bit flustered and anxious as she headed out towards her first class. I turned and headed towards AP English. It was easy enough to find, but to my chagrin most of the students had already filed into class, taking up most of the seats. The teacher was sitting in the corner, a balding man with glasses and kind eyes. I handed my schedule over to him and he smiled, asking me to introduce myself to the class. Fuck. I hadn't thought about what I would say before and now I had to quickly introduce myself as the strange English girl with a completely normal past.

I stood up in front of the class, desperately trying not to twiddle my thumbs or move around too nervously. I plastered a nonchalant expression on my face as I introduced myself. "I'm Hermione Granger. I moved here yesterday from England." I started, staring over at my teacher for some sign to keep going or to sit down. Thankfully, he nodded and sent me off to sit. "Take a seat next to Jasper, Hermione." He said, waving towards the young man. The rest of the class stared at me as I walked between the seats towards this Jasper fellow. I wish I could hex them all.

I took a look at Jasper and stopped in my spot, fear washing over me. Sweet Merlin, why was there a vampire in a high school full of teenagers?

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" my teacher called out when he noticed me stopping.

I clenched my teeth and shook my head as I approached him and he tensed as well. There was no doubt about it. His skin was even paler than mine or Bella's, his eyes a glowing golden amber. Strange, I thought vampires eyes were red. I offered him a small forced smile and took a seat, "accidentally" brushing against his hand. Ice fucking cold. I resisted shivering and put my notebook down on the table. His figure tensed even more after I brushed him and I could have sworn I heard a low growl in his throat. It was as if my apprehension and fear had affected him as well. I glanced at him and quickly swiveled my eyes back up to the board when I realized he was looking at me too. Strange, his eyes seemed darker now. I recalled my books at home and at Hogwarts on any information on vampires. I remembered it mentioning about bloodlust and darker eyes. Shit.

I couldn't wait for class to end, not even paying attention to the ridiculously easy assignments the teacher had given us all. I could do it in 15 minutes and he was giving the class three days to finish it. Jasper stayed completely tense beside me the whole time, not uttering one word to me. I was thinking about any research I had done on vampires, only remember that they were bloodthirsty magical creatures that had to feed often. Some of these creatures had special gifts, like the ability to read minds or perhaps influence others. I tightened my Occlumency walls as I thought about that, fear seizing me. I couldn't let him know about what I was, otherwise he would rip me to shreds. I couldn't very well just pull my wand out in front of the students. Well, I could but that would take too many Obliviations to properly cast.

I sighed in relief when I didn't feel anyone trying to break past my walls. So he couldn't read minds, but I wasn't sure about any other gifts he might have. I glanced at him once more before the bell rang for the next class. He stood quickly and almost ran out of the room. I followed, watching him as he hurried down the hall away from me, nearly knocking over students to run away from English class. He didn't know about me, right? I gave no clues to my magical strengths and refrained from any sort of talking during class.

I turned on my heel and headed straight to my next class, which was Gym, my mind still reeling about the vampire from my previous class. I hoped he was the only one and perhaps I could rid myself of him before any trouble arose. My hopes were crushed as I saw Jasper in the gym, talking intensely in the corner to what looked like two more vampires. I stared in awe at their beauty, at their matching pale skin and uniquely golden eyes. There were four of them including Jasper in that corner, their backs turned to me. As if on cue, they all turned and stared at me at one time. There were two girls, one small shorter girl with black hair sticking out in all directions. The other was tall, blonde, and absolutely stunning. The male that turned to look at me was hulking in muscle and he eyed me warily before offering me a cheeky grin and a wave. The blonde elbowed him roughly before turning him back around to face Jasper, who was staring at me as well, his eyes now even darker and piercing as he gazed at me.

The teacher was also a balding man, but had a beer belly and bad breath. He seemed nice enough, not even asking me to introduce myself. He let me sit out today to watch as the other students formed teams in volleyball, mentioning that he would place me later on depending on the teams levels of skill. I nodded, not even really listening to him as I sat on the bleachers, my peripherals watching Jasper and the other vampires warily. I closed my eyes, honing in my listening to see if I could catch what he was saying to them. Years of training for battle had heightening my senses, giving me an advantage when I needed to eavesdrop if necessary. Their words were barely whispers, but I caught them easily enough.

"… Granger girl, I can't be around her any longer." Jaspered whispered in a barely-there southern accent. "She's my singer. How am I to control myself?" he asked his vampire friends.

"She does smell good." The small dark haired vampire replied to him. "It's so strange. I can't see her future… it's just so fuzzy. There's definitely something off about her. Don't worry Jazz, we'll find a way to take the edge off. I'm sure Edward can read her easily and tell us what she's all about. Besides, she doesn't seem like such a bad person." She ended. My eyes remained closed as I continued to listen, leaning back on the bleachers as if I was napping. Singer? Good lord, I hoped that wasn't what I thought it was. It seemed the dark haired pixie could see into the future, something that I would have to research when I got home. This Edward they spoke of could possibly read my mind and again I tightened my Occlumency walls. He would not be getting into my head.

"She's a nuisance. If she finds out what we are, we need to dispose of her." The blonde spoke in a cold tone.

"Babe, you're being rash. We need to find out what she's about first." The hulking vampire retorted to his girlfriend. I heard her growl lowly at him, but she said nothing else.

"Could she be listening to us?" Jasper asked in an even lower voice. I didn't give myself away, keeping my eyes closed and remaining reclined back on the bleachers. I could feel all their eyes on me and I refocused on the sound of volleyball resounding in the gym. The student's laughter and screams returned as I stretched in my seat, acting as if I had fallen asleep. "Of course not silly. She's human. There's no way…" Alice trailed off before I lost my hearing of their whispers. Good. They didn't know what I was, but I was absolutely sure now what they were. I had the advantage here.

The gym bell rang soon enough, and I shuffled out of there as soon as possible to get away from the vampires. It just had to be me. I left the magical world to find some sense of normalcy, but it seemed that magic wanted to follow me everywhere. My next two AP classes were vampire free, thank Merlin for that. I even met a nice girl named Angela that seemed genuinely kind. I had Calculus with her and I took the opportunity to ask her about these vampires. As I described Jasper to her to see if she knew who I was talking of, she nodded and gave me a sly smile. "The Cullens, the ridiculously good looking brothers and sisters?" she asked, probably thinking I wanted to be romantically involved with one of them. How wrong she was.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "They're the adopted kids of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's just odd though. They all look so similar, but so different at the same time. The short girl with dark hair is Alice, the tall blonde supermodel is Rosalie, the blonde guy with longer hair is Jasper, the big muscled guy is Emmett, and the one with the shorter brown hair is Edward. Almost everyone in school knows about them, save for you. You and your new friend have been the biggest news since the Cullens actually. People are talking about you two a lot." Angela told me and I appreciated her honesty with me. I wished for nothing more than invisibility in this school, but it seemed that attention called wherever I was. I almost couldn't stand it anymore. Lunch was next and I was hoping to catch Bella and see how her day was going so far.

Through all of the drama and anxiety of the day, I found that I was enjoying the bulk of the classes I was taking. They were easier than the lectures at Hogwarts, but good nonetheless. If anyone can take Professor Snape and be okay, they could take classes practically anywhere. These teachers, as mean as some of them may be, were nothing in comparison to her deceased potions master.

I walked to lunch with Angela before she left for her table of friends while I searched for Bella. She was easy to spot in the crowd, everyone practically parting like the Red Sea for the both of us as we headed for each other. Bella looked absolutely beat. "Has your day been as bad as mine?" I asked her, and she nodded solemnly.

"Everyone won't stop staring." She whined softly to me and I nodded understandingly. Angela invited us to sit with her and her friends, but as soon as we recognized the blonde boy I snapped at in the morning, we opted to sit alone for the day. I snickered to Bella as we laughed about his reaction to seeing us at lunch, his mouth still open and gawking at us. I could audibly hear Angela slap him on the arm and tell him to shut his mouth before flies invaded it and it made me laugh even harder at my table with Bella. At least lunch wasn't so bad, at least until the Cullens rolled in. They strode in together with an effortless grace that I would never have, even after all my training at Hogwarts. They sat at the table farthest from most of the students after grabbing plates and filling them with food I knew they wouldn't eat.

Rosalie sat arm in arm with Emmett and the same could be said for Jasper and Alice, though he had a pained expression on his face when he glanced in my direction. She soothed him by rubbing his arm and whispering in his ear. The one lone vampire with no one attached must have been Edward. I glanced at him and noted his familiar paleness and golden eyes as well. He was talking lowly and even with my super-hearing, I couldn't reach them from across the lunchroom, much to my disappointment.

As I ate, I talked to Bella about her classes, dismissing the vampires for now. She seemed to enjoy most of her classes and teachers, but hated the students. "Guys hit on me and the girls won't shut up. I already hate this year." She whispered, hoping no one would hear us. I knew that the vampires where listening in on us though. I made sure to not talk about anything too strange.

"Don't worry, it'll get better once we settle in. I'm glad we're in this together though. I thought I was going to be moving here all alone and would have to do this by myself. Thank Mer—God I met Charlie before I bought a house on my own." I ended, catching my 'Merlin' slip up before it could escape. She didn't seem to notice, but I knew the vampires had a keep sense of hearing probably caught it.

Then suddenly all at once, I felt an almost invisible pressing on my Occlumency walls. It started off as a gentle nudge and then gradually changed into an insistent press on my walls, trying to push them down. My eyes widened as I turned to stare at Edward, who wasn't even looking at me. I turned back to face Bella and tuned her out of her rantings about school as I thought about my Legilimency lessons with Harry. Edward should have been making eye contact if he wanted to get into my head, but it seemed that he didn't have to. Did that mean that he was so gifted that he could try to listen in without even looking as if he was paying attention? How many people could he be listening in on at one time? The thought sent dread straight through me, and I saw Jasper tense again in my peripheral vision.

"… so we should walk together for our next class, right?" Bellas voice roused me from my deep thoughts. I nodded, smiling and taking our plates to dump them in the bin. "Let's go." I said, yanking my notebook off the table and hurriedly walking away. As we headed towards Biology, the insistent nudging on my walls slowly increased, turning into full on pounding as I put up even more walls without difficulty, the persistent mind reading vampire being more of an annoyance than an actual problem. If Bellatrix couldn't even get into her mind, what made him think he even had a chance?

We went to class and were forced to introduce ourselves to the class. Edward strolled in as we were speaking, catching Bellas attention more than my own, halting her mid sentence. "Miss Swan?" the teacher asked and I nudged her arm to remind her to continue. She stuttered, and I finished it for her.

"I moved from England just yesterday and Bella and her father were kind enough to put up with me." I finished, dragging her to her seat, which of course happened to be next to Edward. I sat directly behind them, watching him warily now since he couldn't just turn around and make things even more obvious. Edward seemed to tense as Bella sat next to him, almost the same way Jasper did with me. Then it dawned on me as his eyes darkened. Bella was Edwards singer. Merlin, why did this always happen to me? And poor unsuspecting Bella can't even do anything to protect herself. I vowed to make sure that nothing happened to the poor girl. She seemed a bit tense as well sitting next to what seem like an unbelievably handsome stranger who was ignoring her completely. Again, I felt the nudging on my walls and I was completely fed up. All at once, I lowered the walls and spoke to him from my mind.

"Get out." I seethed, fury evident in my indirect threat before I abruptly put my walls back up and forced him out again. He gasped in his seat, turning around and staring at me in shock. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared him down before he turned back around and sat in silence the rest of the period. I felt no more nudging at my walls. I wondered for a moment if he could read Bella's mind, but I would find out soon enough after a bit of research at home. I just couldn't wait to get home at this point and delve into my research.

The rest of the day went by without another hitch. Bella drove us home and talked animatedly about her classes, finally mentioning Edward towards the end. "He was kinda mean, right?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, he's really good looking and all, but he seemed a bit distant to me."

I gave her a Malfoy-like smirk and nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he's just a standoffish prat. Maybe he was just nervous to talk to someone as pretty as you." I replied, giving her a small smile at the end. It seemed to calm her anxiety a bit as we reached home. We did our homework in silence and I tutored her for an hour before heading upstairs to my room.

Everything looked untouched and I found that none of my wards had been breached. With a satisfied nod, I reached for my trunk hidden in the corner of my bed and charmed it back to normal size. Reaching inside, I delved for a book I knew was close to the bottom. I hadn't read it in such a long time, but I knew it would come in handy someday. Ron and Harry always rolled their eyes when I brought all my books along and I wished I could tell them 'Told you so' as I pulled out Magical Creatures from my trunk. I quickly flipped to the portion about Vampires and started my research.

'_Vampires are magical creatures that survive on the blood of humans and possibly animals. Contrary to muggle belief, Vampires do not scorch in the sun nor do they burn from holy water or crucifixes. A Vampires outward appearance reveals extremely pale skin and dark circles beneath the eyes. The irises of Vampires can vary between black (extremely thirsty) to a vibrant red (well sated). A Vampires skin will always be ice cold. On rare occasions, Wizards and Witches have been known to spot Vampires that feed off of the blood of animals, giving the irises a golden color opposed to the traditional red of human blood. Not enough research has been collected to note on how often Vampires need to feed or how bloodlust works on different individuals. Tread carefully, for Vampires are one of the most dangerous magical creatures in the Wizarding World.'_

I closed the book after finishing off the small excerpt on Vampires. There really wasn't much information to go off of, but it did confirm most of my suspicions. At least these vampires survived off of animals, so they couldn't be that bad, right? I tried to convince myself that they were safe vampires and that I wouldn't have to use my want to protect these muggles. After doing a bit more research about Forks itself and finding that there had been no odd deaths or disappearances within recent years, I confirmed that they were vampires that would not hurt humans, which gave me great relief.

As I settled into bed and bid goodnight to Charlie and Bella, I told myself that tomorrow, introductions would need to be made and perhaps I could learn more about these vampires without revealing who I really was. After all, I am the brightest witch of my age.

**A/N: I've decided on a Hermione/Jasper fic because I'm not a big fan of Edward. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, please point out any grammatical errors to me so I can fix them! Happy reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione Granger for the rest of the evening. As soon as we arrived home from school, I excused myself from the family and darted out of the house for a long hunt. Edward seemed like he wanted to speak to us all urgently, but it could wait for this. I was so incredibly thirsty. As my lithe form took down the closest elk I could find, my thoughts wandered to Hermione again. There was a look in her eyes that reminded me of death and of a war that someone her age couldn't have possibly understood. The warmth of blood soothed the hot itching in my throat for the time being as I hunted down my second elk, swiftly draining it of everything. I buried them both before sprinting even further into the woods, searching for something that would hold me over longer. My black eyes pinpointed a bear a mile out and I grinned, quickly chasing it down.

The girl exuded so many emotions at one time it was hard for me to differentiate what she was feeling. Her emotions were so fleeting from one to another that it made me feel jittery in class and I couldn't help but tense as I felt her hand brush against mine. She was so warm and I could hear her blood pounding through her body. I wanted to drain her so badly. My teeth sunk into the bears sinewy throat, the blood tasting even better than the elks. Even after all these years I was still having difficulty drinking from animals that didn't feed off of meat. Bears and tigers were a lucky find, so elk was always my main meal. It just felt so right to slice into the thick skin of this beast and drain it completely. I took my time, relishing in the warmth of the furry animal before burying it as well, leaving no traces that I was even there.

I righted myself, wiping off the residual blood around my mouth and licking it off of my hand. My stomach felt sloshy and full and I knew it was time to go back home. I made my way there at a slow jog, taking my sweet time to continue my thoughts about Hermione while I was still out of Edwards range of reading my thoughts. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel drawn to her and I felt that Alice knew deep down inside that not only was she my singer, she might just be my bonded mate. As much as it hurt me to hurt Alice, I knew that if it was true, I wouldn't be able to stay away from Hermione. For now, I wouldn't mention the possibility until I knew for certain. Hopefully Edward had been able to delve into her mind whilst they were in class together.

As soon as I was in range of his mind reading, I automatically began to sing silly tunes in my head about the old west, grinning widely as I reached the house. As soon as I entered, he glared at me.

"Stop singing those infernal tunes and listen to me. We need to talk about this girl, now." He snapped at me, his gaze intense. I knew something was up when even Emmett wasn't smiling. Carlisle and Esme were together in the living room as well as the rest of the group. I felt more at ease now that I had my meal, running my hands through my soft sandy hair and approaching Alice, pecking her on the cheek before turning my attention to my anal retentive brother.

"I can't read either of their minds. Bella and Hermione are completely silent when I try to listen to their thoughts, but there is one giant issue. Bella doesn't seem to know that she is blocking me, but Hermione knows. It feels like when I try to read Bella, there is just absolute silence. But when I try and read Hermione, there is a definite _wall_ there, multiple walls even. I can sense that she is consciously hiding her thoughts from me, even if I persistently push on them. She can feel it when I approach her mind, because for a fleeting moment I could read her. I think she pulled the walls down long enough to tell me to 'Get Out' before she immediately put the walls back up. It's so… unnerving." He admitted at the end, his arms crossing. I could tell the rest of the family was as distraught as him and I couldn't deny the feeling of dismay and fear that washed over everyone.

I quickly sent out a sense of calming waves towards them all and relief flooded me as they began to relax. Alice soothingly rubbed my arm, offering me a comforting smile. God, I loved her.

"Do you have any insight on this, Carlisle?" I asked him. He sighed, rubbing at his temples out of habit when he was thinking hard. Edward gasped to my right and I knew that Carlisle was on to something.

"That's impossible. I thought that they didn't exist." Edward snapped, shaking his head furiously.

"Not entirely impossible, son." Carlisle responded, sighing as his hands fell down to his sides and he stood still as stone. "There is a small possibility that this Hermione Granger isn't just a normal teenage girl. If she is conscious about her ability to block her minds from Edward, there is a good chance the girl is a witch." He ended.

There was an audible gasp in the room. "That's… that's not possible. I thought that witches and wizards had died out long ago." Esme said softly, a hand coming up to her mouth in surprise.

"No, dear. They do exist, but rarely have I ever seen one come so close to home. The last time I saw a wizard was in Volterra during my brief time there. He was and older man with white hair and a long white beard. He was very kind and seemed to know an endless amount of things that he really shouldn't have known about. His name was Albus. I haven't seen another one of his kind since. Hermione seems far from old and all-knowing, but I sense that Albus and she share some common ground. My theory shouldn't be too far off. If not a witch, she certainly doesn't sound human."

"She sure looks and smells human." I retorted, my face screwing up in pain at the thought of her blood.

"Hermione is Jaspers singer and Bella seems to be Edwards as well. This can't just be coincidence Carlisle." Rosalie interrupted, her tone clipped and cold. "We need to move immediately to put everyone out of danger. There is no reason to expose ourselves and have the Volturi coming after us because of two teenage girls. Even if she is a witch, she should know better than to tempt a vampire."

"I… I can't see Hermiones future." Alice whispered. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward turned to her in horror. The rest of us knew already, but allowed them to barrage her with questions.

"What do you mean you can't see?!" Edward forced through clenched teeth. He was reading her thoughts before she could even reply, snapping out his own first. "That's impossible, for you to be able to read Bella's future, but not Hermione's."

I sent another wave of calm before Carlisle spoke once more. "It just confirms my thoughts then. Alice can read vampires futures because she is one, she can read humans futures because she was one, but she can't read Hermiones future because Alice has never been a witch."

We stood in silence, trying to understand everything before Edward spoke again, delving into Alice's mind and pulling her thoughts, finding what Bella's future held. He scowled, crossing his arms and sighing. "I can't drink from her and I can't get away from her either. Is there any way to stop it from happening Alice?" He asked, confusing us all.

"It's inevitable Edward. You two will become mated. I already see her as a vampire eventually."

Did that mean that Hermione was to be mine as well? The thought escaped before I could stop it and I turned to glare at Edward. He knew at this point to keep his mouth shut about it. _I'll talk to you about it soon, in private. Don't say anything out loud now to hurt Alice._ I warned him silently and he gave an imperceptible nod. What was worse about the initial thought was the sensation of happy elation in myself at knowing that Hermione may actually fall for me later on due to the bonding process. She was so beautiful with her curly chestnut hair, her dark amber eyes, and her tight little bod—

My eyes narrowed and I immediately starting reciting the alphabet in latin over and over again, Edwards face screwing up with disgust at my first thoughts, then annoyance with my repetitive onslaught of letters. I had to get out of here.

Before I could turn to leave, Carlisle brought up another issue—more like a warning, actually. "Bella seems harmless, but be cautious around Hermione. If she is what I suspect, her powers greatly overshadow our own. Witches and Wizards do carry wands, and with a simple flick of the wrist and a few words, they can kill us instantly. It would only take a matter of seconds."

The room grew silent once more as we all brooded in our own thoughts. "Just like that? No matter how fast we are, we can't even defend ourselves if necessary?" I asked, the thought of being vulnerable making me anxious. The anxiety spread to all my family and I could feel Alice's knees wobbling as she held onto me. "Jazz, please…" she whispered for me to calm down. She of all people knew exactly how I could affect others if my mood wasn't in control.

I quickly reigned in my sulking anxiety and awaited an answer.

"Yes, Jasper. As long as she has a wand, she can kill you very quickly. I know that Albus was able to utilize his magic wandlessly. There is no knowing how powerful Hermione may be. Tread carefully, my children." He warned before going upstairs with Esme.

_ Meet me 10 miles west into the woods. We need to talk._ I sent my thoughts to him, and I knew he heard me.

"Witches and wizards sound so fucking COOL! I can't wait to meet this chick." Emmett finally burst out, breaking into a cheerful grin. I couldn't help but laugh at his outburst, which was quickly settled by a seething Rosalie. God, she could be such a bitch.

I made up an excuse to go out again, telling Alice I was still thirsty. She knew I was lying by the look in my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her why. She gave me the benefit of the doubt and bid me goodnight, heading upstairs to listen to her iPod or sort out outfits for the next day.

Edward met me deep inside the woods, an expectant look on his face once we were out of hearing range. I quickly ran my thoughts over to him instead of explaining them, hoping he would understand my difficult predicament. He eyed me with a bit of concern, nodding with understandment. "I'll keep it quiet for now, but you need to figure out what you want Jasper. Hermione and you are in the same predicament as Bella and me. I'm lucky that I don't already have a vampire mated to me, but you do, and she deserves to know the truth eventually Jasper." He said quietly, but I heard every single word and it hurt to confirm my thoughts. I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and sorrow as I knew I was going to break Alice's heart, but what could I do? I was drawn to this girl and nothing could stop my eventual feelings.

I saw the grimace on Edwards face and I reigned in my mood once more, leveling out and sending calm out to him. He wordlessly thanked me with a nod, and headed back to the house.

I stayed outside for what felt like minutes, but turned out to be hours. Night fell quickly and I didn't want to go home, where I knew Alice would pry and pry until she found her answers. The little pixie was small, but persistent. She broke me down almost every time. I sighed, turning away from home and sprinting the opposite direction towards nowhere in particular.

A few minutes passed and I passed by a house with a familiar red truck in the driveway. I silently hoped it was Hermione's house as I silently crept up a tree and peered into the window above. I caught sight of Bella in bed with a book in her lap, curled up and sleeping. The next window over showed me Chief Swan, eyes drooping though still awake as he watched the news on television. I berated myself for being such a voyeur and spying on these humans, but Hermione's scent was so close and so very tempting. I moved with ease on the branches of the tree, stopping in front of Hermione's window. It was cracked open, the most mouth-watering scent invading my olfactory glands as I peered inside. There she was in all her glory, pouring over what looked like a very thick, old book. Her back was turned to me and I was finally able to take a good look at her figure. She was a tiny thing, also as small as Alice was. She looked like she could stand to gain a few pounds, but I overlooked that. She was beautiful. Her long brown locks were pulled up into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, exposing the glorious skin to me. It was smooth, pale, and looked so very warm. She was so close, within arms reach.

I tore my gaze from her to look down at the book she was reading. The cover read Magical Creatures and my eyes narrowed in on the page she was reading. _Vampires_. Dread washed over me as I climbed a bit closer, practically sitting on her windowsill as I peered over her shoulder to read what she was reading. I had to hold back a gasp as I read the small excerpt on my kind. I was hoping that this would just be some strange novel that spoke about Vampires that bump in the night and burn in sunlight, but I was so very wrong. The description was completely accurate, and Carlisles words rang through me. _'Tread with caution, my children… with a simple flick of the wrist and a few words, they can kill us instantly. It would only take a matter of seconds.'_

I backed off of her window immediately, quickly scurrying back into the leaves to hide myself before she could turn around and see me. Out of the corner of my eye, my supernatural peripheral vision caught Edward sneaking towards the house. He already knew I was there as he peered up into the tree and nodded, knowing exactly why I was there. He could already feel the pull to Bella as I could to Hermione. He easy crept up next to me, our whispers very low.

"Can you hear her Eddie?" I asked him.

"I'm not going to try. I will give our positions away. She can feel me, remember?" He whispered back, climbing onto Bella's window which was also slightly ajar. I nodded in agreement, watching him as he slid into Bella's window completely silently and I knew that he was holding his breath as he sat down in the corner of her room to watch her sleep.

I returned my attention back to Hermione, who was now crawling into her bed with a smile on her face. She seemed to be satisfied with whatever she had found in that wretched book of hers. I watched her for a few minutes before she fell into a deep slumber, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths. I winked at Edward before sliding into her room silently as well, holding my breath.

I slowly crept over to that trunk she put the book away in, reaching down for it slowly. It started to glow an angry red as my hand touched the surface of the trunk. I pulled my hand away quickly as I felt my skin beginning to singe. "Edward." I said in a low voice, knowing he would hear me. He swung over to Hermione's room, a glare in his eyes at my interruption of his staring game with Bella. I could feel his mood swing from annoyance to fear as he looked down at the glowing trunk and my smoking hand. "It won't stop burning." I whispered as I looked down at my blackening fingers. "We have to wake her up and stop this now. I don't think it's going to stop." I uttered, holding back a cry of pain as the burning continued slowly up my palm.

"What the hell did you touch?!" he whispered angrily as he approached her bedside.

"The trunk there." I replied, gripping onto my burning hand. "I can't handle her smell Eddie. Wake her for me." I whisper, backing up into the wall, my eyes darkening even though I'd just fed on three fully grown animals. Edward nodded, gently reaching out and patting her arm. She grumbled softly in her sleep, shaking her head.

"Another few minutes, Harry. I'll be right up." She mumbled, pulling the covers up higher.

"Hermione, get up. It's not Harry." Edward started, his voice a little bit louder as he patted her arm again. Her head snapped up and looked up at him in complete horror as she realized that not only was she not alone, she was sitting in a room vulnerable to two vampires. She moved quickly, much too quickly for a normal girl, her arm sliding out from under her pillow to reveal a long stick, pointing it at Edwards throat.

"No!" I said as loudly as I could without waking the others. Her eyes jolted to me, but she kept her wand trained on Edward. I could feel the emotions rolling off of her in waves. Fear, anxiety, curiousness, but most of all an unbridled _fury_. Her eyes trailed down to my rapidly burning hand, the whole thing black and moving up to my arm. It was excruciatingly painful, and I knew that this sort of burn hurt even more so than real flames licking my skin. Realization of what had just happened hit her and her lips curved into a beautiful smirk as she turned back to Edward.

"You both got what you deserved for thinking I wouldn't ward my own bedroom. Did you think you could sneak into a witch's room and touch things that aren't yours?" She hissed, her wand still trained on Edward as she stood, backing away from him and waving her hand at the door, locking it. She waved her hand again at the walls, mumbling _Silencio_ and I knew now that no one could hear us.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I started, my southern drawl more apparent now. "We were wrong to come here. I promise you, we will leave you and Bella alone, but please just take this away. I'm not ready to die yet and we will not hurt you." I whisper. Even though no one could hear us, breaking the silence in anything more than a whisper felt wrong. She faltered at my apology, obviously expecting to hear something else. Edward had his hands up in submission, slowly backing away towards me. We were at her mercy now. Her emotions conflicted with each other. I could feel her flipping back between relief and anger as she paced the room, watching my arm slowly burn black. Slowly, she approached us.

"You, come forward." She hissed, her wand now trained on me instead as she stood before Edward. "Let's see how you like it. Look at me." She said, and I couldn't keep my eyes away from them. What was she doing? "Legilimens." She whispered, and I watched as Edward fell to his knees, his eyes never averting from hers.

They stayed that way for just a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Her eyes swam into his and for a moment, I thought she was going to kiss him. Anger rolled off my person but as I was about to say something, she broke her gaze and Edward fell into a heap at her feet. She turned her wand to me, pointing it at my hand. She mumbled some indistinguishable words and before I knew it, my hand was back to normal. I gazed down at the pale skin and rubbed it to make sure it wouldn't fall off. The absence of pain silenced me for the moment as I looked back up at her.

"Get out." She finally said, breaking her whisper and turning her back to us. I hesitated, not knowing what she had done to Edward as he finally rose from the floor, eyes wide with fear of the teenage girl before us. I could feel it rippling off of him in strong waves and I knew he wanted out now. What the hell had she done to him?

_Go, Eddie. I'll be fine._ I thought to him. Hermione didn't turn back around, but instead sat at the edge of her bed, body tense. She didn't look back up at us but stared at the floor, cascades of her long curly hair covering her face from my view. Edward nodded and swiftly exited the window and I could hear his unbelievably fast feet carrying him home. I turned back to Hermione, who now had her head in her hands, her legs curling up close to her chest. I resisted the urge to reach out and hold her, only opting to step closer before speaking.

"What do you know?" I asked just above a whisper. There were a few more moments of deafening silence before she gave me my answer.

"Everything." She whispered, and I knew exactly what she had done to Edward. The little witch had actually read his mind. She had the power to delve into all of our deepest thoughts and look at our memories if she wanted to. I could feel mixed emotions from her now, anger mixing with weariness and a strange sense of understanding. "We are… bonded?" she asked softly and I couldn't help but take another step closer.

"Yes." I replied, taking a seat next to her on the bed. I almost couldn't stand being this close, but her overwhelming scent didn't overpower my need to protect her. "How did you do that to Eddie boy?" I asked in soft drawl, trying to draw her away from the soon to be awkward conversation. How could I even begin to explain to her the necessity to always be close? That I could barely even contain myself around her? I sensed a small bit of relaxation wash over her and I worked with it, sending her waves of calm. She seemed to know she was in no direct harm with me here, even though she was my singer. Her body relaxed and she scooted up further onto her bed, her hand still clutching her wand but her face relaxing as she began to explain.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. I just sifted through the memories that I wanted from him to know exactly why you were both here and what you and your family have been talking about pertaining to me and Bella. There was no other way for me to be sure. Besides, he does the same thing to everyone else." She retorted at the end, disdain tingeing her pretty voice. I knew she was right, but Edward also did it involuntarily most of the time. He really couldn't help what he heard. He had no choice. As I began to voice this fact to her, her face pinched in annoyance, her finger and thumb massaging the bridge of her nose.

"It may be involuntary for the muggles he knows he can listen in on, but when he tried to get past my Occlumency walls that prat was rather annoyingly insistent."

I knew she wasn't wrong there. Edward always knew how to get into the worst of situations with his nosy mind. Maybe this thing she had done to him may have him rethinking who he tried to listen in on. Hermione spoke once more and my body tensed as her emotions washed over her.

"I could sense it there in his mind—an overwhelming longing to drink from Bella." She whispered, protectiveness of the younger girl coming forth, hiding an enormous fury beneath that was even too strong for me to handle. I felt my knees shaking as I tried to reign her in to no avail. How could one person feel these emotions to strongly and not be brought to their knees and breaking down? I glanced at her face and wasn't surprised to see that it was passive, but her eyes told me something so very different.

"Darlin', please. You and I both know that there is something else there too. A bond like ours. He could never hurt her. The instinct to protect is stronger than the urge to feed." I pleaded. If she had read Edwards mind, she must have known about my gift. Her rollercoaster of emotions was making me so tense I could barely move. She blinked away her thoughts, whispering an apology and leveling out her emotions quickly. How the hell could she do that so fast? This girl was astounding me in her unwavering sense of control and power.

"I think you should go." She finally said, waving her hand at the light and dousing it out, the room filling with darkness. "We have class tomorrow. We'll sort it out then. Go home to your wife. I'll research a way to break the bond and we can put this behind us." She said and just like that, I was dismissed from her intimidating presence.

She knew about Alice too? I didn't know what to say about that. Surely from what she'd seen from Edward, she knew of the turmoil within myself about this situation. There was no way that Alice could stand a chance against the bond that would inevitably grow between Hermione and me, as much as I loved the little pixie. I knew that no amount of researching on her part could truly break the bond that we had other than death.

"I'll see you tomorrow darlin'." I conceded, backing towards her window and stepping onto the ledge, shooting her one last look for the night. She was already curling up in her bed, her back facing me. I fled from her home, knowing that Edward probably had spilled the beans while I was talking to Hermione.

I could already hear Edward raging downstairs in front of the family about what had happened to him. I understood his frustrations, but it also angered me to know that he was being hostile about Hermione. He knew I was coming and I heard Carlisle call me, beckoning me into the tense room. Edwards fear had been taken over by anger and I tried to calm him down, wincing as he only yelled at me to stop.

"Edward, she only did to you what you tried to do to her. Don't act like such a victim because your mind was at her expense for once." I said, crossing my arms and shaking my head as he tried to make a comeback, but there was none. I could hear Emmett snickering on the other side of the room and a resounding smack as Rosalie hit his head. He shut up immediately.

"They have only been here for one day and she has already revealed herself as a witch and it seems she knows about everything from Edward's memories. I think it's time that she's brought here so we can make introductions and try to salvage the situation. We don't want to get into any trouble with the wizarding world. We don't know how many others there might be and you two have seen firsthand how strong they are." Carlisle said, putting forth his idea. I agreed wholeheartedly, but Rosalie definitely didn't.

"No. We need to get rid of her before it can get any worse. She was inside of Edwards mind in an instant! Imagine what could happen if she were to turn against us? We would all be slaughtered." She insisted, a low growl in my throat at the thought of any harm coming to Hermione. Carlisle spoke again, knowing exactly what I had been thinking. Apparently, Edward had let out the word of our bonding to everyone. No wonder Alice hadn't come to me. She stayed away, hurt and confusion swimming in her pretty eyes.

"Jasper and Hermione are bonded now. There is no stopping it." He said, shaking his head at Rosalie. I mentioned to them about Hermione wanting to research on how to break the bond. At that, Alice let out a hoarse laugh that scared me to the bone.

"Death is the only thing to break this bond." She whispered, her small face twisting into a snarl. "She can't have you, Jasper. I waited too long for you. We've only been together for less than a century, and here she comes to steal you away?!" her voice rising at the end of her sentence, malice dripping from her usual cheery voice.

"I… I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel Alice. I love you, but the pull to her is growing stronger by the minute." I reply, turning away from her and sighing, wishing we could have done this in private. "If I could change it, I would sweetheart." I end, looking out into the forest from the glass wall. A felt a miniscule sense of understanding underneath her hurt and anger. Perhaps in time she could understand.

I looked up into the sky, noting that dawn was quickly approaching and I was in desperate need of a shower before heading out for the day. Edward agreed, dismissing himself before us and heading upstairs. I could still feel his anger towards Hermione, but it was dwindling. I walked past my family, a hand coming up to touch Alice's shoulder. "I can't promise you that we will stay together Alice, but I promise you that you will always have a friend in me. I love you, sweetheart. I hope you can come to understand."

With that, I walked up to our room and took my shower at human pace, mulling over all the events that had taken place in one single night. Today I would see Hermione again and we would figure this out together because we had no other choice. From today on, we would have to confide in each other. I reminded myself to invite her and Bella to our house today to speak with the family. With a sigh, I climbed out of the shower to find an empty room. Alice hadn't come upstairs to talk to me. I could feel her downstairs trying to reign in her emotions for school today. I looked out the glass wall of our room and sighed, hoping that the day would bring something more than heartache.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't even fathom sleep as I rolled back over to watch as he jumped from my window, running at inhuman speeds in a blur away from the house. I listened quietly to make sure Bella was asleep. As I stood and crept down the hallway, I checked up on Charlie as well, the low rumble of the telly an indication that he probably fell asleep with it on. Finally, I took a glance at my watch. 5AM. I could already see the beginning of dawn and I knew there was no chance of even getting another hours sleep. I crept downstairs as silently as possible and started brewing a hot cup of coffee. I knew the smell would wake Charlie soon. I quietly sipped on my mug, mulling over what just happened to me. I couldn't believe the gall of those vampires to be sneaking into this house. Thank Merlin I had the sense to ward my magical items, otherwise the situation could have been disastrous.

Edwards mind was hard to follow as I recalled probing his mind, searching for the answers I sought. It was simple enough to find the information, but the thoughts and memories were a mixture of his own thoughts and others as well. I could hear all of the vampires thoughts running through my mind and I could vividly see his memories of them. They seemed like a happy family, not wishing to harm anyone (except Rosalie). I could sense Jaspers thoughts as well and I wish that I hadn't probed so far as to find out about our particular predicament. How was I to explain to Harry and Ronald that I had unwillingly and involuntarily connected in a bond to a vampire? At least they drank from animals I thought, trying to rectify the situation in my own brain. Then it came to me. Obliviations. I had always been talented with erasing memories and taking them away from the vampires should be simple enough. I just had to get them all in one place.

I poured myself another cup of coffee as I planned out how to trick them all. I would pull all their memories of me as a witch and start over, not giving them one single hint as to what I was. I considered wiping Bella and Charlie as well and relocating to another home, but that would mean I would have to wipe out most of the school as well and I couldn't very well do that. I sighed, putting my forehead down on the counter and closing my eyes as my brain wracked the possibilities and consequences.

Even if I was to erase the vampires memories of me, the bond would still exist between Jasper and myself. I couldn't deny the pull I felt a few hours ago as he sat next to me. I felt mostly calm which was probably just his gift working on me, but I also wanted to sit closer to him. I resisted the urge to scoot onto his lap and hold him close and instead forced him out of the house so that I could think.

I continued to think as I dragged myself upstairs and into a shower before anyone else could get up. The hot water sluiced away the sweat and dirt from my skin and I smiled inwardly. As long as Edward didn't hurt Bella, I couldn't be happier for her. She would have someone that would always be there for her, even if he did long for her blood. Jasper mentioned the instinct to protect overrode the urge to feed and I hoped he was being honest. I couldn't help the overprotectiveness for the girl. She reminded me a bit of Ginny and I already felt closer to her. I padded out of the shower in my towel and quickly into my room, charming my clothes clean again before putting them back into the closet and pulling out another outfit for the day. As I unwrapped the towel from my body, I heard a loud tapping at the window. I yelped, pulling the towel back up and turning to face my intruder, grabbing my wand quickly from beneath my pillow and pointing it at the trespasser.

I sighed in relief as I saw a black and gray owl perching on my windowsill, a letter attached to its leg. I quickly let it in, taking the letter off of its leg and giving it a nibble of a bag of biscuits I had in the room. It hooted cheerfully and I shushed it right away. "Quiet you!" I hissed, tapping it lightly on the beak. It continued to hoot and I winced as I heard a knock at my door.

"Hermione, what is that?!" I could hear Bella asking from outside in a hushed voice, Charlie obviously still asleep. I couldn't let her find out. I quickly cast a disillusionment charm on the bird, glaring at it. It knew to stay still in front of muggles it seemed as I watched it tense. I wrapped myself in the towel again, unlocking the door for Bella. She eyed my warily before peering into my room. "Did I just hear an owl in your room?" she asked curiously.

"Of course not, silly! I had my window open and there was an owl that flew by. It made quite a ruckus so I shooed it away and it flew back into the woods." I lied. I couldn't believe how easy lies were becoming now.

"Oh, I see." She said. It looked like she believed me. "Wish I could have seen it." She sighed, crossing her arms and turning back towards her room. "Anyway, I'll let you finish getting ready. Sorry about that."

I waved her off with a smile and a nod before closing my door and locking it, casting another silencing spell over the room so she wouldn't have suspicions again. "Damn it, who in bloody hell sent you?" I hissed, tearing open the letter and reading it carefully.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Mum told me about your leaving to the muggle world, but she wouldn't tell me where. I suppose she thinks I'll try to come and bring you back, which isn't too far off anyway. I miss you 'Mione, I can't believe you left us all. Tell me where you're staying so that I can come and see you. I'm gonna be let out in another week. I was thinking that maybe we could try and start over again with our relationship. We were meant to be together Hermione. Don't forget that. By the way, the owls name is Hooter. You've probably already noticed his appalling voice. I know you told me not to owl, but it's a part of our world Hermione. You should embrace that you're a witch and we communicate by owl. Please owl me back soon._

_With love,_

_Ron _

I was seething as I read the note with Rons messy scrawl, ripping it apart when I finished it off and tossing it into the corner. How could he think that we were meant to be together after our first attempt at a relationship? I grew even angrier as I saw Hooter digging deeper into my biscuit bag, crunching happily and hooting away as he ate through my snack. I knew he sent the owl not because he wanted me to embrace my witchiness, but because he had no idea how to send mail any other way. I quickly considered if he knew it would anger me, but that made me even more furious. I quickly ripped out a shred of notebook and slapped a quick note across it.

_Ronald,_

_You and I are not meant to be together. I explained this to you before. I'm happy that you're almost out of St. Mungos and I wish you everything that you deserve Ron. I know that Lavender Brown is still interested in you. Maybe you should give her a call. I can't tell you where I'm staying Ron, I know exactly what you're going to do and I can't have you stepping in and exposing us to the muggles. I'm adjusting to life quite well here. I don't want to give it up yet. Give Harry and Ginny my regards. _

_Your _friend_, _

_Hermione Granger_

I smiled as I bolded the word 'friend', tying it to Hooters leg before sending him off. I glanced at my clock and cursed silently. It was almost 7AM and I could hear Bella and Charlie downstairs already. I quickly charmed my hair dry and changed into my outfit: a pair of faded blue jeans and another easy long sleeved blouse. I glanced at myself in the mirror, feeling happy about my decision to wear a lower cut blouse today. My cleavage peeked out a bit and I felt more like a woman. I slapped on a tiny bit of makeup and headed downstairs. Charlie and Bella were already almost through with breakfast and I greeted them before grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"How was your first day, girls?" Charlie asked over his newspaper. I let Bella reply for the both of us as I ate in silence. She mentioned her classes and that the students were a bit too friendly sometimes. Then she mentioned Edward and his callousness towards her. Oh, how that would change. Charlie seemed a bit distracted by his newspaper, nodding along as she spoke. His head snapped up as she mentioned Edward. "Dr. Cullen's kid?" he asked.

"Adopted kid." I corrected, nodding at him.

"Right, whatever. He's not bothering you is he Bells? What about you Hermione? I mean, I keep a gun for a reason." He said, his face completely serious. I snorted some cereal up my nose, bursting into laughter and she soon followed, the both of us laughing at this overprotective police chief. He grew red in the face before bursting into a soft chuckle. "Not kidding girls. Anybody bothering you, you got the good ol' chief here to protect you from danger." He said, patting the gun in his belt holster. We both nodded and Bella pecked his cheek before we headed out to class.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep Hermione." She mentioned as she slowly drove to school, the truck not moving much faster than 40 mph.

"I could say the same about you." I responded, noting her noticeably dark eye circles and drooping eyes. She nodded, yawning.

"I kept having these weird dreams about Edward watching me in my room, but no one was there when I woke up. It just kept me up almost the whole night. Please don't tell my dad, though. What about you?" she asked, revealing her secret to me. I felt guilty having to lie to her. I nodded about keeping the secret to myself. I knew the bond must have already started affecting her as well.

"I was up studying last night, that's all. I just didn't get much sleep… you know, Edward is going to be here today. Maybe you could talk to him and see what the issue is. I'm sure once it's all settled there won't be any more nightmares." I offered, hinting subtly that she should take the initiative to talk to him. She nodded, offering a small smile.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks Hermione."

I smiled as we pulled up in front of the school for our second day of classes. I could already feel the hot stares on us as we climbed out of the truck and headed to our first classes. "See you at lunch?" I asked and she nodded, giving me a very fake cheerful grin which I laughed at and gave her right back. I slowly walked to my first class, not so eager to see Jasper. As I strolled in, his eyes caught him from his seat and I stopped in my steps, the students filing in behind me bumping roughly into my back. "Oi, move new girl!" the girl behind me snapped and I mumbled an apology, walking forward towards my seat next to Jasper. What the hell just happened? The moment my eyes connected to his, my body had an internal shock. It felt warm, affectionate, and very much alive. I felt my feet shuffle on their own towards him and I stood awkwardly at his desk. He stood up immediately, offering a hand to help me sit.

I took his hand, his cool skin feeling marvelous on my overheated skin. The class was staring at us wide eyed. It seemed that Jasper never spoke to anyone, much less help them into their spot. He ignored them as well, releasing my hand as soon as I sat and taking his seat again. "Good morning." I whispered awkwardly as the teacher started the lecture, his tone monotonous and boring.

"Morning darlin'. Sleep okay?" Jasper whispered back from his seat, seeming genuinely concerned. He must have felt my weariness as I was coming through the door. I nodded, not wanting him to know that I had stayed up the rest of the night thinking about the incident.

"Mr. Cullen, is there something you wanted to share with us?" the teacher called from the front of the class, a stern look on his face. Jasper offered him a winning smile that melted me insi—Merlin, I need to stop thinking like this! Jasper smiled at the teacher and raised up his hands in mock submission. "Nothin' of importance, sir." He drawled, a soft sigh emanating from the girls in the room. I resisted rolling my eyes at his charm, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling my note to him on it.

_I feel fine. I need to talk to you and your family together as soon as possible. Can it be arranged? _I handed the note over to him, making sure our teacher was facing away from us. He read it at lightning speed, picking up his pen and writing back quickly. My face pinched in jealousy at his perfect old-script like handwriting, almost looking like it had been typed onto the page. My writing looked like a child's next to his.

_It works out well. They have been wanting to meet you since last night. Aren't you even a little afraid of a house full of vampires? Do you have any questions about us that I can answer for you? _ He inquired and I shrunk a little inside. I was afraid, even though my outward appearance was an image of confidence. But of course I couldn't very well tell him that. I scribbled a response and handed it to him.

_ As long as I'm allowed to have my wand out, then I won't have any issues with meeting them. I need to know that I can defend myself if necessary, but they must trust me when I say that I'm not here to harm any of you. I moved here in hopes that I would lead a normal muggle life. And yes, I do have one question. Why feed off the blood of animals instead of humans?_

He eyed the paper for a moment, thinking for a few seconds before scribbling quickly back to me.

_ I'll talk to them. I'm sure they would understand your need to have your wand out just in case things get hostile. But you must understand as well that as a bonded pair, you and I will feel each other's suffering. You're lucky that you seem to have avoided my empath gifts… at least for now. What is a muggle? And what is Oclumancee? You mentioned those things last night but it seemed inappropriate to ask questions while you were so emotional. We feed off of the blood of animals so that we don't have to take human life. The blood of animals sustains us, but there will always be a longing for more. It's like being in a hot desert and instead of having the cold soda you're craving, you're given lukewarm water instead._

I was finally beginning to understand what these vampires were all about. They didn't seem so bad after all. My mind reeled as I read what he said about our bonding. I would feel what he felt? Did that mean that if I obliviated them all including Jasper, I would lose my own memories? My plan was falling through the cracks and I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't help but snicker at the strange spelling his used for 'Occlumency'. He had actually sounded out the lettering and put it down on paper. It was funny and slightly endearing. I wrote back, feeling a bit more relaxed with him now that I understood why they didn't feed off of muggles. They had morals and decency. That was something that I could definitely work with.

_'Muggle' is the term for non-magic folk. You as a vampire would be listed in my books as a 'Magical Creature', in case you were wondering. Occlumency (I liked your spelling by the way) is the practice of keeping intruders out of my mind. It gives me the "walls" that Edward told you all about. At Edwards skill level in Legilimency (reading minds), he would never be able to break down my walls. But there are wizards out there that can bring me to knees with just one look. We'll talk about that another time. It's a story too long for me to just write down on paper. _

Just like that, we wrote to each other for the rest of the period, his interest peaking about the magical world. I gave him as much information as I could without mentioning my friends or my parents. He didn't seem to pry about those things. I was sure he could probably sense the anxiety it brought me. I inquired about the personalities of his brothers and sisters since I hadn't delved deep enough into Edwards mind to find out about each and every person. I had only caught bits and pieces of each of their minds.

Jasper went on to explain to me about each person. Carlisle and Esme were the 'parents' of the coven and he only had sweet things to say about them. Edward seemed to be the person that annoyed him the most. I could relate to that since from what I could see of Edward, a lot of his personality reminded me of Ronald: overprotective and annoyingly nosy. Emmett was described as the family jokester and seemed harmless enough—quite fine actually. I could already tell that Rosalie was the family snooty bitch. Well, that was fine. If she wanted to be a bitch, I could be a bitch right back. The last person that he barely ghosted over was Alice, his wife at home. He described her as a bubbly woman with a shopping problem and an endless heart of love for her family. She could read into the future, but she wasn't able to see mine. I could see his eyes light up as he spoke of her and I knew that he still loved her.

I wished to ask him if he had told her about our bond together, but I didn't want to pry. After all, it wasn't any of my business and I was trying to find a way to break the bond anyway. I hoped that they would be able to stay together. I didn't want to be the home wrecker. The class bell rang a bit too soon for my liking. "Join me for lunch?" he asked, a friendly smile gracing his perfectly formed lips. I nodded, mentioning that it would be good to meet at least part of his family while we were here. His pale skin almost seemed to shimmer as a stray glint of sunlight caught the window. I gasped, standing out of my seat and leaning in closer to him. He stood quickly as well, moving away from the lone stream of sunlight.

"That happens when the sun hits our skin." He whispered hoarsely to me. I looked closely at his skin. Oh the research that could be done in this field! The wheels in my mind were already churning about the possibilities of vampires, of what the wizarding world could learn and benefit from them. I looked up into his darkening eyes and realized just how close we were. I could dimly hear the other students filing out of class and I quickly backed away, understanding why his voice sounded so tense.

"I… sorry." I murmured, grasping my notebook and holding it tightly to my chest, my face flushing an embarrassed red. I looked down at my scuffed shoes, my hair falling into my face and shielding it from his sight. I quickly turned and walking between the seats and out of class. I could feel him following me to my locker. I shoved the books inside, glancing over at him as he stood awkwardly with me. I looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry, I just can't help it darlin'. The pull is strong." He admitted, eyes averting from mine. I understood completely, nodding. We would just have to deal with it until lunchtime. I hoped Bella wasn't suffering from the same issue that we were. The he suggested something that set me on edge.

"I hear that a bonded pair must always be close to each other. Carlisle mentioned to me that without any physical touch with Esme at least once daily would make him jittery. Sounds familiar right?" he asked and I nodded in agreement, already feeling a strange twitching within my gut that pulled me closer to him.

He leaned down to whisper into my ear to ensure that no one else would hear us. At least that was why I was hoping he was getting so close. My heart was pounding and I couldn't resist the shiver that ran through me at his cool breath on my ear. "Just the barest of touches is all it takes darlin'. You only brushed my hand yesterday and it was enough for me to get through the rest of the day."

"Right, well. Perhaps we could just…" I started, reaching out and grasping onto his arm. The feeling was immediate and immensely overwhelming. I could feel my eyes rolling back as I leaned back against my locker, his cool arm tingling in my warm hand. I felt warm all over and I knew that it affected him too from the low groan. His head fell and lulled onto my shoulder and I knew that people were beginning to stare. "J-Jasper…" I called out to him, releasing his arm and patting him back to reality.

His head snapped up as soon as my hand dropped from his skin, his eyes blacker than night as he stared at me. I could have peed myself on the spot from the ferocity of his stare. His whole body was practically leaning on mine and I could feel the hard muscle beneath his clothing. I couldn't stop the next growl from him as he leaned into my hair, breathing deeply. As quickly as he was upon me, he was off. I opened my eyes and relief came crashing down upon me as I turned to see who had been my savior. And as soon as relief came, it fled as to fear as my eyes landed on Alice. She looked completely livid, her eyes also dark as night as she dragged Jasper off of me.

The sound of the next bell was my savior as I slammed my locker shut and ran to my next class, leaving the two behind me. I was late and I was terrified. The tiny girl that grasped onto Jasper might have been small, but her eyes held a ferocity that I didn't want to fathom. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I ran to gym, dreading the fact that I knew they would all be there. Fortunately for me, they all seemed to be absent from class. I sighed in relief as I sunk into the bleacher seat, my head in my hands. The gym teacher was mentioning something about putting me into a team and I nodded numbly, putting my bag down. I wasn't so disoriented to forget to cast a charm on my bag. If anyone but me went snooping through it they would only find very muggle-like things in it.

I played volleyball that day on the team with the blonde-haired boy from the day before. He purposely didn't make eye contact with me and I was thankful for that. I could hear the murmurs and stares ringing through the gym as the students talked in hushed voices about the new girl who had stolen Alice's boyfriend away. I rolled my eyes, wanting to laugh at the whole dreadful predicament I had been thrown into. I was thoroughly annoyed by the time the next class rolled around and I could feel more stares burning into my back. I took my seat next to Angela and I knew she could already see the anger rolling off of me. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked softly as the other students filed in.

I gave her a pointed glare, my gaze softening as I realized she was just being a friend. At least she hadn't come right out and asked me about it. I sighed, shaking my head. "No. I'm fine. But thank you." I whispered back to her, turning my gaze towards the teacher. For the first time ever, I didn't pay attention in class. I didn't know how I was going to survive through this horrid day. Literally.

This class flew by quickly, but I was able to compose myself well enough to get to lunch and ignore the ignorant stares. Bella caught up to me quickly, but she knew to keep her silence as we got our food. "I hear you're having a bad day." she finally spoke as we sat down at our table from the previous day. I sighed, not knowing how to even explain this to her. Before I had a chance to speak, a friendly southern drawl spoke from behind me. I jumped in my seat, turning around to face Jasper and all of the rest of the vampires, Alice tucked safely behind him at his side. Her eyes still glared defiantly at me and I couldn't bring myself to blame her. I would have been hexing people long ago if I was in her position.

"Yes, she has had a bad day. See, I was feeling ill earlier and she was just helping me out by lending me a hand to try and get me to the nurses office, but I nearly passed out. I was leaning on her for support before Alice came and took me off of her hands. It seems that the other students saw only half of the incident and are having a ball trying to the story much more than what it is." he said, the lie coming out of his mouth so easily. I wondered if I sounded like that when I lied.

I watched as the other kids gaped at our table, quickly scurrying off with this new information to spread around the school. "But I'm feeling much better now. Won't you both join us for lunch?" he asked, a friendly smile plastering onto his perfect face. I knew Bella was speechless at this point, her eyes trailing over to Edward who was standing on the other side of Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were right behind them, Emmett with a grin curving onto his ruggedly handsome face and Rosalie showing little interest at all, her gaze diverted completely away from us.

"We'd love to." she suddenly blurted out before I could answer, her eyes quickly flipping from me to Edward. I sighed inwardly, forcing a smile as we stood and followed them to their table on the other side of the lunchroom. Before we could even sit, I pulled down my Occlumency walls and spoke directly to Edward. _She doesn't know and you value your life you will not let her find out about what we are._ I hissed into his mind in a very Snape-like voice before putting my walls back up. I hoped he wouldn't see past my idle threats. I knew he heard me because he faltered in his step for a moment before continuing his walk, an amused smirk forming on his lips. He didn't believe my bluff. I cursed the fact that he had probably already read Jaspers mind and seen our notes to each other.

I could see his lips moving at a rapid rate, speaking to them in a low super speeded whisper so that we wouldn't be able to hear. I hoped he was telling them to remain silent about our predicament. We took our seats. Bella sat on my right and Jasper took the seat on my left. Edward took a seat next to Bella, Rosalie and Emmett falling in next to him. Alice sat on the left of Jasper, right across from me. I could feel her piercing gaze and I refused to lower my eyes as we stared each other down. She may have the right to be angry, but this was an inappropriate time to showcase it. I narrowed my eyes at her and she looked as if she was about to say something before Edward cleared his throat loudly, looking down at his plate of food.

"So, where are you from Hermione? I heard you're moved in with Bella over here." Emmett chimed in, breaking our silence. His easy-going attitude changed my mood slightly and I smiled politely, nodding.

"Yes, I just moved in with Bella and her father. I came from England."

"Yeah, your accent is awesome!" Emmett chirped, a cheeky grin spreading on his face. He was just like a giant child and I couldn't help but laugh at his giddiness. I could feel Bella tense next to me and I glanced over at Edward, who seemed to be unknowingly scooting closer to her. I nudged her with my elbow and gave her a subtle wink, knowing everyone was completely aware of what I was doing. She blushed and introduced herself.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Bella. I just moved here recently from Phoenix to live with my dad. My mom was moving in with her boyfriend Phil somewhere else, so I just decided to come visit my dad for a while." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Were you unhappy with your mother's boyfriend?" Edward asked softly.

"Well… no. I like Phil a lot. I just haven't seen my dad in a long time, so…" she started before he spoke again, the rest of us just watching them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure you out. You're difficult for me to read."

She looked down into her lap, nodding. We sat for a few more moments in awkward silence as Bella and I tucked into our food, the rest of them just sitting there picking their meal apart. I wondered silently to myself if they could even digest food at all. I would have to ask Jasper about it later. I jumped as I felt his arm brush against mine. I felt warmth spread like rapid fire from just below my belly through the rest of my body and I knew he felt it too, tensing in his seat. If this was to happen each time we brushed against each other, what would happen if we spent extended time away from each other?

There were so many unanswered questions and I craved more of the warmth that he gave me even though his whole body was icy cold. I subtly shifted closer to him and I could feel Alice's eyes watching me, but in the strange heat of the moment, I didn't give a damn. My arm brushed against his again and I lingered there, sighing in contentment as my emotions leveled out and I relaxed. It seemed that being close to him eased any pain or uneasiness I felt. I was starting to feel more like Hermione Granger the closer I came to him. I could feel him relaxing as well as my emotions came in tune with his.

Alice said nothing and I was glad she held her tongue in front of Bella. We could deal with the drama later. There was no reason to involve her while her mind was still innocent of our worlds. Eventually when she found out what they were, I would reveal myself to her as well.

Bella and Edward continued in their strange conversation, him asking her questions about herself and she answering as best she could. I knew she was probably wondering about his sudden interest, but I couldn't tell her. For now, I would just be the friend that gave her romantic advice. Emmett and I started a conversation about the classes I was taking. It seemed he was the only person at the table that I was comfortable enough to talk to.

Our conversation was about simple things like my life in London. I gave him the 'muggle' version of it and the jist of what London was like. I was surprised in all their years that they had never visited, but I didn't speak a word of it. Rosalie was seething through our whole conversation as was Alice, but I ignored them completely. After all, I hadn't invited myself to their table. There was some benefit though as I noted Bella and Edward seemed to be forging some sort of friendship for now.

I sighed in relief as the lunch bell rang, standing quickly in my seat but immediately regretting the close contact with Jasper. It seemed the more we touched, the more intense the longing was to be brought back together. I seriously needed to figure this out soon. It had only been two days and I had a serious attachment to him already. He leaned over and whispered into my ear very quietly. "Tonight you're coming to our home to meet Carlisle and Esme. Then, we'll talk about this situation. Do not bring Bella. We are meeting at seven tonight." he warned before being dragged off by Alice.

I sat in silence in our next class as Edward and Bella continued to talk, seeming more comfortable with each other. It was comforting to know I could watch over her from a close distance. A part of me still didn't like Edward as much as I did Emmett or Jasper. I suspected it was because of his mind-reading capabilities. Legilimency was something that I didn't like to use because I felt that it was rude to intrude on others' thoughts. I knew that he wasn't able to filter the thoughts out, but it was still disturbing to know he could get into mostly everybody's minds, save mine and Bella's.

The rest of the day practically flew by and we drove home with Bella excitedly telling me about Edward and how great he seemed. I nodded, playing the perfect friend and dismissing myself to my room as soon as we finished our homework and tutoring session.

I trudged upstairs, dragging myself into my room and flinging myself upon my bed, casting a quick Muffliato to make sure no sounds would be distinguishable from my bedroom. I glanced at my clock. It was already 6PM. It was time to get ready to see this coven of vampires. I glanced in my closet and pulled out my traditional cloak from Hogwarts. I smiled, slipping it on before tucking my wand away into my sleeve. It felt safe and comforting to be in the familiarity of my cloak and I hugged myself as I took a look in the mirror. The image spoke to me.

"Put a little more mascara on and dab on some lipstick. You'd better look good for him if you want to take him away from that other pretty girl." she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, knowing that my own subconscious was rising in the mirror-image. I listened to it, applying a touch more makeup before smoothing down my hair with a charm and taking a look back at my room. I cast the wards and a rather handy little charm I'd created myself. It would sound like I was busy studying or moving about in my room as to not arouse suspicion with Charlie or Bella. I double checked on them before I apparated away to the Cullen home. This was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the support and reviews. A special thanks to waterflower20 for helping me correct a couple of mistakes within the first couple chapters and for sharing this fic within one of her own chapters. I truly appreciate it! Happy reading, please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

My palms starting sweating as soon as my feet landed on the soft earth in front of the distinctive Cullen home. I wiped them off on my cloak, reaching into my sleeve and drawing my wand, holding it down by my side inoffensively. The last thing I wanted to do was provoke them. I could probably take one or two at a time, but all six at one time? I didn't think so. I didn't include Jasper as a threat. For some reason, I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. It made me relaxed the slightest bit knowing that someone here wouldn't be a possible danger. I hoped inwardly that I would be able to have a bit of contact to Jasper to take off the jitteriness that was already taking over my senses. I felt jumpy and very vulnerable.

I had already decided against Obliviation as a solution to this rapidly rising issue. It somehow felt immoral for me to rip the memories of these vampires who really didn't want to harm anyone. They were just trying to find a way to exist and peace and who was I to take something from them that wasn't mine?

I walked as silently as possible up the stairs, knowing they could probably hear me. As I reached my left hand up to knock on the door, it swung open slowly in an almost dramatic fashion, creaking softly. Peering at me with soft kind eyes was Esme, I assumed. "Hermione, welcome!" she chirped happily, the door opening fully a she reached forward, pulling me into a cold hard hug. I awkwardly wrapped my wandless hand around her back, patting it gently. She felt like marble.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice…" I started before she shushed me.

"You're welcome anytime." she replied in a soft tone and I couldn't help but admire her gentle beauty. Her hair was shiny and was a more caramel shade than my own. Her pretty golden eyes twinkled knowingly at me and I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. How could anyone stand being around a family of such gorgeous people? She took my arm gently and pulled me towards what I assumed to be the living room. I commented on her beautiful home and she smiled pleasantly at me with thanks. I could practically feel the pride swelling from her at the small compliment.

I gripped my wand tightly as I was pulled into the room, the dim lighting casting soft shadows on the faces of all the vampires in the room. I recognized them all but one, who I had to assume was Carlisle. He had blonde hair that was almost as light as Malfoys, but his complexion was even fairer than my childhood enemy. He had the same golden eyes that held knowledge and the wisdom of understanding. I could already that I would like him though his smile was small and he seemed a bit wary. All their eyes flicked over my cloak and down to the wand in my hand and I gripped it tighter. I could hear a low growl from Alice and I turned to face her. She was on the other side of the room, farthest from me. I squared my shoulders and refused to look away and we glared at each other as an awkward tension filled the room.

"Can you show us a spell?!" Emmett suddenly blurted and I turned to him, my mouth practically gaping at his sudden request. If anything he had at last broken the ice. I smirked at him, lifting my wand in his direction. I could feel them all tense and a low snarl escaped Alice's mouth.

"You trust me?" I asked Emmett and he nodded immediately, crossing his arms. Rosalie was standing behind him, crouching a bit as if to attack if I did something harmful to Emmett. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye also stepping closer, his footsteps nowhere to be heard. Jasper didn't even move, his face stoic. I could feel that he was just as curious as Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were. As much as I hated their apprehension, I could feel my heart swelling with happiness at Emmett's blatant trust in me.

"I won't hurt you. This is a simple levitation spell. Try not to wiggle." I warned him, swishing and flicking my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." I whispered, raising my wand. Emmett visibly tensed, his hands jutting out in front of him as if to balance himself as he was lifted slowly into the air. I let him hang in the air for a few seconds before carefully setting him back down on the floor. I laughed privately at the thought, knowing that dropping him from as high as the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts wouldn't even hurt him. Carlisle and Esme had gasped as he was lifted from the floor and they reached out to hold hands, Esme's face wracked with worry. Carlisle had the look of pure curiosity and awe in his eyes as he eyed my wand and then Emmett.

He touched safely onto the floor, a goofy grin breaking onto his ruggedly perfect features. "Awesome." he said, turning to look at Rosalie. "Did you see that Rosie? I was flying!" He whispered to her, pulling her in for a hug that she vehemently pushed away from.

"She could have killed you Emmett. How dare you let her raise that wand without knowing what she was going to do to you?!" she hissed back, but I heard every word and it stung to know that I was still the enemy. I kept quiet, shaking my head and sighing. Another few tense moments passed before I broke the silence. "We need to talk about how to break this bond. Jasper and I are becoming more… antsy as the hours pass." said, my feet shuffling awkwardly beneath me. I couldn't have felt more insecure in front of the beautiful family who stood still as stone, as graceful as ever. I glanced at Jasper and he didn't even look like he was breathing, but there was a completely different reason for that. My blood was calling to him with each moment those passed and I hoped that it wouldn't override his need to protect me.

"Death. You die and the bond breaks. Simple. I could break your tiny little neck with my pinky finger." Alice hissed at me, her voice dangerously low and venomous. I gritted my teeth, holding back the nasty words I wanted to spit back at her. Instead, I turned to Carlisle.

"There is one way, but I don't know if it would affect me as well. In my world, it is called an Obliviation…" I started, bringing up what I had initially wanted to perform on the whole family. Perhaps Carlisle could have some insight into it. "I would erase Jaspers memory of me. He mentioned to me earlier today that eventually our bond would become so strong that I would be able to feel his pain. Does that mean the possibility of sharing part of our minds?" I asked and Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he realized what I was suggesting.

"You're worried that your mind will be susceptible to this 'Obliviation' as well." he ended my thought and I nodded. I couldn't sacrifice my own memory of them, as selfish as it sounded. Carlisle seemed to understand, but Edward seemed angry, shaking his head at me.

"How can your kind do such things? Take memories away, read minds, flip through thoughts like it was a children's book!" he asked in an accusing manner. Finally, I felt something in me bubble to the surface—pure unadulterated rage. I turned to face him, stepping closer to his stone-like body until we were just a few inches away from each other, my head tilted up and glaring into his golden eyes. They held anger as well, but a tinge of fear. This gave me the advantage.

"Don't forget that I can also implant memories into your head—memories and ideas that even you would never want to have." I warned, continuing on as I saw another flicker of fear cross his eyes. I hadn't wanted to come here and fight with anyone, but Edward was starting to grate on my nerves.

"That's right Edward. I could put whatever I wanted in that intrusive mind of yours and you would not be able to fathom the memories that I have. Worst of all, you would truly believe that that they were all your own. You don't know what I have faced and what I've seen in my world. You think what I did to your mind last night was painful? You have not an _inkling_ of what pain is." I hissed at him. And for the first time in a very long time, I lowered my Occlumency walls and allowed him in, pushing my memories into his mind.

I could feel the rest of the coven watching us intently, fear striking them all and permeating the room, probably even worse off since I knew I had even scared Jasper. I don't think they knew what to do, Rosalie even shifting her weight to another leg uncomfortably, probably out of habit to appear more human.

I watched Edward's expression as he saw Harry, Ron, and I searching for the horcruxes. He saw the Deatheathers that chased us, intent on killing us all. My memories flipped quickly through my mind as he was force-fed the horrors and losses of the war. I felt my arm almost scorch again as I felt Bellatrix on top of me, carving into my skin. I could feel the ugly scar slithering against my chest from the curse Dolohov had thrown at me. I watched as Fred Weasley, Remus, and Tonks die. Whatever I was feeling, I knew Edward was as well. His face pinched into a pained look, sinking down to his knees before me for the second night in a row. Finally, I allowed him to feel the memory of an unforgiveable I would never forget.

I could already see Bellatrix, that crazy bitch, hovering over me once more. _Crucio!,_ she hissed into my ear. I felt myself falling to the ground as the pain overrode my mind and I could faintly feel arms wrapping around me and pulling me up to a cool hard chest. Edward let out a gurgled groan of pain and I knew he had enough. I quickly closed myself off once more, pushing the horrid reminiscence back to the recesses of my mind. The pain in my mind was excruciating, but it was nothing like feeling the real thing.

"Y-you…" he stuttered, his eyes finally focusing on me as he realized exactly how deeply my emotions ran and why I acted the way I did. His gaze softened and he stood, righting himself as though he hadn't even felt any of the pain. Damned vampires and their perfect perfectness. "I apologize. If I had known—Hermione, you're a hero." he finally ended, not knowing how else to explain himself, it seemed.

"That's the thing. I didn't want any of you know what about who I really was." I said, nodding to Jasper who had caught me before I had fallen to the ground. I pulled myself out of his arms shakily, not wanting to anger Alice any more than I already had. "It's too much for anyone to endure. It's not something I would wish on anyone." I explained and it seemed I had finally come through to him. He nodded imperceptibly, a showing of understanding. Perhaps now that he knew, it wouldn't be so hard to talk to the rest of them after all.

"ENOUGH! What the hell just happened?! You will explain this to me now!" Alice screeched from behind me and I knew I my hope for peace had not been granted.

We all turned, wide eyed as Alice spoke (more like yelled) to me.

I turned away from them and noted that Jasper was stepping to me again, reaching out his hand. He must have been feeling exactly what I was—the horrid feeling of fear of rejection followed by the apprehension of sharing my thoughts with the rest of the coven. I touched my hand to his and he grasped it. I shuddered, feeling the warmth budding within me and spreading rapidly and I looked up at his face. He was obviously trying to hold back a groan even at the slightest touch and I knew I couldn't let go of him now.

I had almost completely forgotten about Alice's outburst. She held a glare of death in her eyes as she screeched, pouncing incredibly quickly from her spot across the room, launching right at me. I had no time to think, lifting my wand to defend myself. "NO!" Edward yelled and everything seemed to move in slow motion as I saw him lunge at Alice, but I had already cast my spell. I knew better than to hurt her, but I had to stop her from hurting me.

"Aresto Momentum!" I yelled and Alice immediately slowed mid-air, almost stopping. I had used this spell once before and in that time had managed to tweak it. The altered spell not only immediately slowed the attacker, but also rendered them speechless. Alice's eyes flitted angrily back and forth towards myself and Edward, who had seemingly been caught in the spell as well, his body slowing down to an almost stop. "T-they can't move any more quickly than that until I end the spell. Do what you need to do to move Alice out of the room." I whispered, knowing they could all hear me very clearly. Rosalie was the first to move, grasping Alice's wrist cautiously. The pixies eyes were black now, glaring over to Rosalie as she was being dragged through the air and out the front door. Rosalie ignored me completely as she stormed out of the room with Alice. I waited for them to be far enough away and I was out of harm's way.

"Finite Incantatum." I ended the slowing spell, releasing Edward from his bind. He dropped unceremoniously from the air, landing with ease on his feet. Emmett had stayed behind to watch and I heard another 'Wicked! You're so cool Hermione!' from him before Rosalie was calling him out. Another resounding crack was heard from outside and I actually felt bad for the large vampire, but snickered anyway. Through all of the drama, I had learnt that laughing really was the best medicine. I laughed out loud now and the family look at me like I was crazy, but Jasper seemed to feel my strange happiness in my re-realization that the war was over and that it was all behind me now. Edward knew, and I hoped he would explain it to them.

I was beginning to feel so very weary. Though my body was still young, my mind was practically groaning at the stress of too much information and it had hardened over years as well. I taught myself that the little girl so eager to learn was no longer a child. I had no one to depend on but myself and it had toughened me up from the know-it-all brat I used to be. That part of my eager youth would always be there, but there would always also be Hermione Granger, the survivor of the worst war in the Wizarding World, and the third piece of the Golden Trio. I suddenly longed for Harry and Ron to be with me now in this difficult situation. And as abrupt as my laughter had started, it ended and I bubbled up in frustrated tears.

I thought by now that I would have been able to get over this. The unfairness of life and the bad hand that was dealt to me was something that I should have been used to by now, but even after the war, it still seemed to be able to break me down. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed into them. I quickly felt Esme running her hands over my hand, cooling my heated skin and softening my cries.

Jasper was there as well sitting next to me, our thighs barely touching, but it was enough to calm me as he tried to even out my hysterical emotions. If anyone knew what I was feeling, it was Edward. He kneeled down in front of me. I knew because I could see his shoes through my eyelashes as I peeked an eye open. His hand reached forward and touched my knee in a comforting way. Though he said nothing, he had really said everything he felt inside.

I nodded, straightening up and wiping my tears off on the back of the sleeve of my cloak. No more tears, Granger. It's time to let it go. "If we can just let all this go for a moment, I really would like to talk about this situation." I finally said in a hoarse voice, the emotions still wracked in my throat. Jasper scooted closer to me so that our thighs were firmly against each other and I immediately felt better. I nodded as Jasper began to explain the symptoms of our bond to Carlisle, who nodded as he processed them like the doctor that he was.

"I have never heard of anyone breaking a bond before. There is the option of 'Obliviation', but I don't feel completely comfortable with it. There is a distinct possibility that you will also lose your memories Hermione. I don't suggest that route."

"What other options do we have?" Jasper asked and Carlisle sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"I don't know son. There is nothing that I can do for you two. The bond is inevitable. I know that it's hard to accept, but you both will understand in time. I'm sorry." he finally said. I wasn't too surprised. I already knew trying to break the bond was a long shot, but at least it was confirmed in my mind now that I wouldn't be able to fix it.

"I understand. We'll just have to endure it…" I started, turning to Jasper to address him. "We will have the minimal amount of time needed to see each other per day. If the time needs to be increased, then so be it. But I will not interfere in your life and you will refrain from interfering in my own. We will be friends, if you can even call it that, and that is all. You will _not_ leave Alice. She deserves more than a stupid involuntary bond to break her marriage to you."

Jasper nodded in agreement and we planned out what was to happen daily at school and on weekends to have our brief necessary time together before moving on with our daily lives. I was just beginning to finally wrap my brain around the fact that no matter what, Jasper would forever be a part of my life now. There was no getting around it. I would need daily interaction with him to keep the jitters away and I prayed that a little touch here or there would be sufficient enough.

A horrid thought lingered in the back of my mind, but I didn't express it to Jasper. I knew he could feel my anxiety about something, but I kept my mouth firmly shut as I finally bid them all farewell and left the house for the night, but not before holding hands with Jasper for a full five minutes. It seemed that the best way to stop the antsy feeling was direct skin on skin touching, which our clothes thighs could do nothing to fix though we were close.

Edward and I had finally come to an understanding with each other and now that he understood who I was, he was actually not such a bad person to talk to. I knew that somewhere along the road, he and I could be great friends. He mentioned to me that from now on he would be dropping by nightly to see Bella. He promised me no harm would come to her. All he wanted to do was be as close to her as possible without her knowing. I knew the pull was growing stronger for him as well and I couldn't deny him his request.

Emmett was someone I knew I could get along with easily, as were Esme and Carlisle. But there was the huge issue of Rosalie and Alice. I decided I would tread softly around them and make sure not to get in their way. I sighed as I apparated away, the whole coven watching me disappear into thin air with a loud pop.

My room was still charmed the way I had left it and nothing seemed out of place. I quickly changed into my pajamas and peeked out into the hallway. It sounded like Charlie was downstairs watching TV and Bella was already sleeping in her room. I receded back into my room and settled into bed. I watched the window carefully to see if Edward would show up and after a few long minutes I heard the soft rustle of leaves before he flashed his head over to my window, seeing me under the covers already. I eyed him, still a bit wary about him being in Bellas room, but deciding to put some trust into him. I nodded at him before closing my eyes and turning away from the window. I knew he had already hopped to Bella's room at my small sign of approval.

My thoughts were reeling as I recalled the whole day and night's events. It had only been two days since I had arrived and already, there were some major issues to address. I made a list in my mind of the things I had come to understand and things that needed to be fixed.

First: There was a coven of animal-drinking vampires, one of which who was bonded me to me and had an endless craving for my blood. Second: They had discovered that I was a witch, and I had given them my trust and not obliviated their memories of me and hoped that they could keep my secret. Third: My roommate and friend Bella had also bonded with Edward and she _did not_ know about our secret worlds and I fully intended to keep her ignorant about it. Fourth: Jasper's wife Alice loathed me and I didn't know how far her buttons would need to be unknowingly pushed until the inevitable day when she would try to kill me to break the bond from her husband. That would be an interesting day. Fifth: The final and most frightening part of the whole situation that I refused to explain to my bonded vampire—Jasper and I had to have physical contact daily and I had already began to notice the increasing need to have more contact for a longer period of time.

The first day had only been a small touch of the hand, today had been a grasp of the arm in which he thoroughly invaded my personal space (not that I'm complaining), and tonight we had to hold hands for a full five minutes! The time was definitely increasing and I needed to talk to Carlisle about it. He was bonded to Esme and so he must know how to fix the issue of the constant need to touch. After all, he wasn't constantly touching Esme and he seemed fine. So what was it? I rolled over in my bed again, endless possibilities wracking my brain, but only one really sticking out to me. It just had to be the worst one and deep down I had a really bad feeling that I was probably right about this one (I usually always was correct about everything at Hogwarts anyway). I sighed, turning onto my back and staring up at the ceiling.

Eventually, and I didn't know when it would happen exactly, but eventually Jasper and I would have to consummate our bond in order to properly function as individuals. I couldn't very well have him strapped to me every day of our lives. The thought scared me to my wits because not only was I completely inexperienced, Jasper probably wouldn't be able to resist taking a bite during his lust. I shuddered at the thought of becoming a vampire. I didn't _want_ to and I hoped that it wouldn't have to come down to that. Then again, they don't call me the brightest witch of my age for no reason. I knew what I suspected was probably correct. I would just have to talk to Carlisle about it tomorrow and pray that I would be wrong.

I closed my eyes once more before falling into a fitful sleep, dreaming about vampires, deatheaters, and Jaspers cool hand enclosing around my own.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made it as dramalicious as possible. As unfortunate as it is, I'm going to have to lower my updates to about twice a week (once if I have loads of homework) since school is starting back up this coming Tuesday. Again, I can't thank you all enough for your support and reviews. I never expected to even get this much feedback to begin with, so I really do appreciate it. Next chapter will be up hopefully by the end of this coming week. Happy reading and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came all too quickly and I jolted out of my dreams, startled. My legs were tangled up into the sheets and bent awkwardly. I sighed, kicking roughly at them to no avail before fully yanking them off along with my pajama pants. I sat there in my knickers, leaning heavily against the wall and closing my eyes once more, willing away the feeling of heaviness on my eyelids as I pulled myself out of bed, my eyes still closed. I stood, stretching my arms up into the air and yawning loudly. I sighed at the thoughts of last night.

There were some breakthroughs there, especially with Edward, but we had barely even skimmed the surface of what I wanted to discuss in detail with Jasper and Carlisle. Our impromptu planning of the way our bonding would be tamed was shaky at best and I knew I had to probably talk to Jasper more about it today. The thought of him sent shivers down my spine and I longed to hold his hand once more to rid myself of the already jittery feeling running through me.

I cracked an eye open upon hearing the insistent and familiar pecking of a certain black and gray owl at my window. I sighed, throwing up a silencing charm once more around my room and letting Hooter in, pushing my most important thoughts to the back of my brain.

He hooted happily and I couldn't help but smile at the little bird and his eager attitude. He was already sniffing around the table for food and I pulled out a bag of crackers, opening them and giving him a nibble. He quickly snatched the bag from my hand, spilling the crackers everywhere before he began to munch heavily. "Good morning to you too." I said, untying the letter from his leg. Dread filled my face as I looked at the familiar messy scrawl of Ron's writing on the front of the letter and I ripped it open, unfolding it quickly and beginning to read in haste. I hoped he would finally understand that we wouldn't ever be anything more than friends.

_ Dear Mione,_

_Harry and Ginny say hello and that they received your Patronus. They seem glad that you're out in the middle of nowhere. They won't tell me where you are either. I don't understand where your mind is Hermione. The war… it changed us. But it didn't change the way I feel about you. The whole incident with Lavender before was nothing to me Hermione. I miss you and I will find you, regardless of what you say. I love you, always._

_ Ron_

For a moment, I felt guilt at reading his seemingly heartfelt letter to me. Ron was my best friend after all… would it really be so bad to tell him where I was? Merlin knew I could use a friend that would understand right now. I had virtually no one to talk to about this, save for Edward who was still probably holed up in Bella's room right now. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was true. "Edward." I said in a low voice. Not even five seconds later, his head popped into my room. His eyes widened and he looked away. I tilted my head at him in confusion before glancing down at myself and flushing in embarrassment. I quickly turned and grabbed my pajama bottoms from the tangle of my sheets, stepping into them quickly. "Sorry." I mumbled a quick apology, my face still tomato red as he turned to look back at me, physically relaxing at my state of decency.

"Did you need something?" he asked, climbing with easy into my room and standing by the window. He looked exactly as he did the night before, not a hair out of place. His clothing was immaculate and looked like it was freshly pressed. I snorted inwardly and crossed my arms in slight jealousy at his perfectness. His eyes quickly snapped over to the owl on my table. Hooter was previously enjoying his mini meal, but as soon as Edward came into the room I noticed him cowering in the corner of the table, his eyes never averting from the vampires. I guess animals had better instincts that humans. Hooter knew exactly what Edward was and he tooted at me faintly, scooting carefully closer to me before quickly gliding over to me. I held out my arm and he quickly perched on it. I winced at his sharp nails, hoping they wouldn't break my skin.

"Why is there an owl in your room?" Edward asked when I didn't answer the first question.

"It's the wizarding way of mailing. We don't have post offices in the magical world—we have owlery's instead that keep owls trained to go to and from different areas of the world to deliver mail. It's much quicker than muggle post. This came from England and took only one day." I replied. I didn't think a reply to Ron's message would be beneficial to me right now, though I knew he was desperate to see me. "Go back home, Hooter." I said, stepping towards the window. He promptly shrieked at Edward before taking flight, his small forming disappearing into the distance.

"I didn't think you'd still be here. Bella is almost going to wake." I said, glancing at the clock. It was already 7AM. School started in an hour and I could hear her rousing from her slumber. Edward nodded, but shrugged his shoulders. "I'm too fast for her to see anyway. She would probably think it was a trick of the mind if she did see me in the room." He replied nonchalantly, leaning against the wall and sighing. It must have been a human habit. I noticed him running a hand through his perfect sandy hair too and I sat down on my bed. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, Edward." I sighed, admitting my anxiousness of the situation to him.

He stayed silent waiting for more, but nothing came. Finally, he spoke. "You fought and helped defeat the darkest wizard there ever was. You took that horrible spell from that crazy woman. You endured months of barely any food and the constant struggle to survive, but you're afraid of touching an animal-feeding vampire? Hermione, you're going soft. Besides, you know that Alice could never out power you. She's smart, but you're practically a genius. Almost as smart as me." He ended, a touch of amusement in his voice. I snorted at him and rolled my eyes, laying back onto the bed. I heard Bella cross the hall and into the bathroom to shower. Charlie was already downstairs, enjoying his coffee and newspaper.

"Well, you seem rather chipper this morning. Last night you were the epitome of doom and gloom." I retorted back to him, though his hidden compliment did make me feel a tad better.

"Bella… being close to her makes me feel almost human again. Like I'm not really a monster after all." He spoke in the softest whisper, but I caught every word. I sat up and looked at him, my brows knitting together. Did he really think he was a monster?

"Edward, you're not a monster." I said simply and his shrugged. I knew he didn't believe me. "Voldemort—that dark wizard, he was a monster. That crazy bitch Bellatrix was a monster. You choose to drink from animals. You choose to always sacrifice your satisfaction to save a human life. You are not a monster."

His eyes looked distant as he listened to me and I hope I had made a breakthrough. I stood up, sighing heavily as I walked past him and rummaged through my closet, trying to find something suitable to wear. I pulled out a cream colored sweater and dark denim pants that narrowed at the calves. Skinny jeans, the muggles called them. I followed with a pair of comfy flats and laid them out, turning to face Edward who still seemed lost in his thoughts. I turned away, letting him mull for a moment while I quickly Scourgified my hair and face since I didn't have the time for a proper bath. His eyes turned to me finally as he noted my wandwork.

"That wand really does take care of everything, doesn't it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Most things." I said, using a quick charm to straighten out my frizzy locks. They gleamed with silkiness and I smiled, running my hand through the soft tresses before starting to work on my face. A touch of concealer covered my dark circles easily enough, but I frowned at my sallow face. My mirror image spoke to me, startling Edward who was watching me intently from behind, interested in my magic. "You need to eat." It said to me disapprovingly and I stuck my tongue out at it.

Edward didn't question it and instead asked me a question that made my heart sink. "Could you make me human? Theoretically there should be a possibility, right?" He asked, suddenly right behind me and taking a good look at my wand.

"I'm sorry Edward. There's no way for me to reverse vampirism. If there was, they aren't in the books. I've read them all, trust me." I replied in a sad tone, watching as his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I'll see you at school." He said, turning and jumping out my window before I could say another word.

I heard Bella trudging out of the shower and back into her room, slamming her door. Someone wasn't having a good morning. I sighed, quickly changing into the set of quickly dwindling muggle outfits and stepping downstairs. Bella was quiet and Charlie seemed a bit disoriented as well, his face buried into his newspaper as he greeted me. "Mornin' Hermione. Sleep okay?" he asked, glancing at me quickly and offering a cheery grin. I nodded, taking a seat next to Bella.

"Good morning Bella." I said and she mumbled a sleepy one back to me, nearly nodding off into her cereal bowl. I wondered if her lack of sleep was due to Edward. I made a mental note to mention it to him later. If his visits were making her lose sleep, perhaps it would be best to leave in the middle of the night.

Breakfast was a quick affair and we bid Charlie farewell soon enough. My hands almost shook in anticipation of seeing Jasper again. I told myself it wasn't out of attraction, but the pure essence of the bond that drew me to him. I desperately needed to touch him to rid myself of the worsening jitterbug dancing through my body. In the car, I asked Bella if she slept well.

"I don't know whats wrong Hermione. I just have these horrible dreams about Edward and wolves. I just… I don't know. My dad's friend from the other side of town is stopping by today with his son. They'll be there when we get home, so prepare yourself to see strangers in the house." Bella said, averting from her discussion of her dreams to the people come to visit tonight.

"I see. Tell you what, I have this great medication from England that helps with sleep. You can only have one dose since it's highly addictive and particularly strong, but one should be able to hold you over for tonight so you can catch up on your rest." I said, knowing that I had a few bottles of dreamless sleep draught in my trunk for my own personal use. My nightmares were starting to subside, so giving one to Bella wouldn't be such a loss. I was happy to help her and the poor girl looked like she could use some rest.

"Who are these people exactly?" I asked and Bella went on to talk about how Billy Black and his son Jacob were close family friends to Charlie. Billy had actually sold this truck to Charlie to give to Bella. As she described them, I smiled. They seemed like good people and I was looking forward to meeting them.

We pulled up to the school and I quickly said goodbye to her and went to my first class, managing to dodge the many students walking down the halls as well. The sky was looking especially murky today and I wrapped my cream colored sweater around myself tighter as the telltale signs of rain filled the clouds. The soft pitter patter of rainwater barely missed me as I walked into the classroom. Jasper was already seated there, his expectant eyes landing on me. All at once, I felt the antsy jitter worsen tenfold and I trembled as I walked towards him. His restraint was evident as I sat down beside him and I was sure he was projecting his feelings on me unknowingly.

I quickly reached out my hand and he did the same, our hands brushing for the briefest moment. The rest of the few students in class didn't seem to notice our interaction and I took the opportunity to grasp onto his hand, gripping it tightly as relief flooded through my body.

It almost felt like an orgasm rushed through me as I forced myself to control the shudders that threatened to shake me to my core. But this feeling wasn't just in my private areas; they completely washed through my whole form in ripples of pleasure from the simplest touch. If Jasper could sweat, I'm sure he would have been. I glanced over at him from my seat and he was rigid as stone, his hand almost painfully tight on my hand. His eyes locked onto mine and I weakened under his intense gaze. I didn't mind though, only wishing he would grip me tighter. I was practically panting in my seat as I ripped my hand away from his when the teacher strolled through the door along with the bulk of most the students. Thank goodness I had arrived earlier.

For the rest of class, I felt completely relaxed. At least the small contact at the beginning of the day could last through this class. I pulled out a sheet of paper and began to scrawl a note to him in neat cursive.

_I think that we should start meeting 10 minutes before class starts to hold hands for a moment and ease the anxiety. I don't know about you, but it feels like it is getting worse every day. Bella and I will start having lunch at your table and we can reconnect there as well during meal times. I hope that it will suffice for the rest of the day. If it gets any worse from here on out, we will have to arrange nightly meetings as well. If Alice doesn't feel comfortable with that, she is more than welcome to come with you to see me. _

I handed it to him quietly while taking notes from the board. Jasper read it quickly and wrote his own response down.

_Yes, I have noticed that I was feeling especially edgy this morning while on the way to class. Unfortunately, Carlisle had explained to me last night after you left that it would only get worse with time. There is one solution that is most likely out of the question for you and Alice, so we will continue this planned schedule until we can find another way to fix it. _

My lip quivered as I read the note. I knew it, I fucking knew it. Why did I have to know everything? I sighed inwardly and nodded in his direction, rumpling up the note and stuffing it at the bottom of my charmed bag, knocking over a few books within. I smiled in comfort as my fingers brushed against my wand inside my bag.

Class ended without any other interruptions and the bell rang, cuing me to head to Gym. "I'll walk you there darlin'." Jasper murmured closer to my ear than I knew and I jumped at his cool breath against the shell of my ear, reminding me of the locker incident the day before. Of course we had that class together, so it would be better if we stayed close to ease any uneasiness that might arise. I nodded silently, grabbing my notebook stuffing it into the bag before walking out of class with Jasper.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice met us there. Emmett wrapped me into a quick bear hug which I reluctantly returned, patting his muscled back and glancing over at an annoyed Rosalie and Alice, the both of them barely nodding in my direction. Jasper had turned his attention to Alice, giving her a touch on her arm and a small smile in recognition, which she barely returned. She seemed a bit too aggravated by my very presence and I ignored it, going to meet my volleyball team consisting of Mike and other students I didn't really remember.

The gym teacher then came to inform us that we were ending volleyball to today and we would be starting a nice friendly game of dodge ball. Now dodge ball I knew I could play. Learning how to be agile enough to dodge hexes and killing curses had honed my skills to expert level. I grinned slyly as I stepped into the square with my team. I sighed in relief when Jasper and the rest of the vampires were sectioned off into another team. There was no way that even my significant edge in this sport would be able to beat a vampire's agility. Then again, it's not like they could use that in front of all these people.

The first ball was tossed directly at me and I easily caught it, my reflexes lightning fast as I hurled it back at the pimple-faced boy, hitting in dead in the stomach. He doubled over before limping out of the square. Both teams eyed me in shock and I shrugged, mumbling about doing dodge ball in England for a while. They bought it. I could feel Jaspers intense gaze on my back and Alice's glare burning a hole into the back of my head as they all watched me.

I easily dodged the next few balls, but my team didn't do so well. The two girls on my side were out first, followed by Mike and another boy. What was left was me and another boy who looked absolutely terrified at this point. I couldn't blame him—the other team was actually quite good. I caught another ball that was thrown at me, flinging it back across the court at the team leader. He caught it right back and threw it at my unsuspecting team member who tried to catch it and instead fell flat on his face, the ball thwacking him across the head. I winced, watching him limp out of the court. And then there was one.

Almost the entire team was against me and I could hear Mike grumbling about how he couldn't believe that a girl was the last one still in the game. I rolled my eyes internally, turning my attention towards my opposing team. Simultaneously, they all threw balls in my direction. All I had to do was imagine them as hexes and my mentality threw me back into the war. I narrowed my eyes as my agile form danced across the court, dodging balls and throwing them back at the same time. I had already succeeded in removing two people from the other team. That left me with the team leader and one girl that moved surprisingly quickly. I suspected she had played this game many times before. I easily dodged another one of her balls and I held onto it, waiting as the team leader threw his ball at me as well. I quickly deflected it back at him, bouncing it off of my ball. It hit him in the face. As the other girl turned to glance down at her fallen teammate, I took the opportunity to throw the ball with all my might at her. She had barely registered that it was coming before it smacked her in the arm.

I sighed in relief as the whistle blew, sounding the end of the game and the end of Gym. It felt good to be able to do a little exercise. I wiped myself off with a towel, nodding at the other team as a sign of courtesy. They all patted my back, asking how I was so good. I fed them the same lie and they all believed me. I could still feel Jasper and the rest of the vampires staring me down and I turned to them, flashing Emmett a broad grin and a thumb's up. He waved back at me, Rosalie in turn elbowing his ribs. It barely affected him though and he continued to grin, pulling his wife in close to him and nuzzling her neck. She finally started to smile and they walked hand in hand out of the Gym. Alice and Jasper did the same before I could see their reaction to my dodge ball game. I sighed, heading out to my third class.

Lunch came shortly after and I met with Bella where we then headed over to the Cullen table after grabbing our food. They were already waiting for us and I took a seat next to Jasper. Bella followed and sat next to Edward. The silence was deafening. I tucked into my food, giving myself a reason not to talk as Jasper subtly scooted closer to me. Alice eyed us both warily but ignored the movement completely. At least she seemed to understand that without interaction, Jasper would not be normal either. I rolled up my sleeves and continued to eat as his arm brushed against mine and stayed there, another bout of relief and pleasure rolling through me. I hid it well though, my eyes completely averted down as I enjoyed my meal. Of course Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"How did you learn how to move like that Hermione? You almost looked like a vam—uh… you were quick!" He said, catching his mistake as I kicked him in the shin below the table.

I offered a polite and strained smile at his almost slip-up and he knew he was in trouble with all of us. "I played a little in England, that's all."

He nodded and stayed quiet the rest of lunch period. We were all very silent except for the hushed whispers of Edward and Bella, who seemed in their own world. I could already see her falling for him. Jaspers arm moved against mine and I glanced at him. He seemed deep in thought as well. I whispered to him as lowly as possible so that Bella wouldn't be able to catch what I was saying, but the rest of them would hear. "Jasper, if you feel anxious later on today, don't hesitate to stop by. I'll be home for the rest of the evening. We have visitors tonight, but I'm sure that after Billy and Jacob are gone, I'll be free. Alice, you're also more than welcome to come as well." I said, hoping to ease her anger. Her face was livid at my suggestion at first, but softened as I invited her along.

"We shall see." She finally responded in the same low whisper and I nodded. That was the end of that. The next few classes also went without a hitch and I was sated by the touch by Jasper at lunch time. Edward and Bella kept talking throughout the next period and I didn't want to bother them.

The ride home was filled with excitement from Bella. She seemed to really like Edward and who was I to deny her? Of course I was worried about the fact that Edward truly wanted her blood, but his level was restraint was remarkable. I remembered him his memories that Bella smelt like the most delicious food ever and that he constantly felt like a starving man. Even I didn't have that kind of control.

We stayed home and studied for the next few hours and I tutored Bella again. She seemed to be doing fine, actually. Bella was a smart girl. She might be clumsy and a bit shy, but she was undoubtedly smart. I wondered when she would begin to catch on about the inhuman nature of Edward. It would only be a matter of time now. Charlie came home as soon as we were done studying. Following him through the door must have been Billy and Jacob. I shook both their hands as I noted that Billy was in a wheelchair. I didn't ask, feeling that it wasn't my business anyway. Jacob was a nice boy and seemed very interested in an oblivious Bella. She seemed very close to him, but I didn't see anything more than friendship in her eyes. I felt bad for Jacob as he tried vainly to impress her with his hearty eating and cracking jokes at every corner. He was funny too, I had to admit. Both Billy and Jacob had long black hair that looked straight and silky. Their skin was tanned and their eyes were a matching brown-black. Jacob, as young as he was, looked as if he was already filling in with muscle.

There was something about Jacob that irked me though, something that felt so very animalistic. I could feel the magic coursing through my bones, telling me that he was dangerous when in fact he looked like a very muggle person. I would have to do some research on it later.

I fed them both the lies about leaving home and living a normal muggle life with a forced smile, nodding as I described how life was in London. They believed it as well and I smiled kindly as they left after spending some time with Charlie and Bella. Jacob seemed insistent as he left his number for Bella to call. He wanted to spend some alone time with her, it looked. I gave him a smile as he left. Poor, poor guy.

I headed up to my room, sighing as I closed the door behind me. It was already 9PM and I was beginning to feel weary. The jitters had come back again as dinner rolled around and I had to contain my antsy behavior to avoid looking like a crazy person. I could only imagine how Jasper was feeling. I quickly dove into my trunk, pulling out two vials of dreamless sleep, transfiguring one of them into pill-format for Bella. I gave it to her quickly, telling her to take it right before she wanted to sleep and that she would have a great nights rest. She thanked me gratefully and I saw her popping it into her mouth quickly and swallowing before collapsing onto her bed. I smiled and headed back to my room to find Edward and Jasper sitting there, eyeing the open trunk and the potion that was sitting outside of it.

"You two are nosy." I said, a bit annoyed that they were both perched over my trunk and peering inside. To them, it would only look like there were tons of muggle items inside, but as I looked inside I could see my many stacks of books, potions, tons of muggle and witch's clothing, and a bottomless pit of ingredients to make potions if necessary.

"Sorry." Edward said, shrugging as he glanced over at me and gave me a brief smile.

"Evening darlin'." Jasper greeted and I melted a little inside at his southern twang. He grinned as he felt my emotions and I quickly shut them off quickly, using a method I had trained for while battling in the war. Don't show emotions and they won't know how scared you are. I had to learn quickly, otherwise I would have been killed long ago. Jaspers eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he questioned me.

"How did you turn off your emotions like that? I feel completely numb when I try to feel you." He said.

I shrugged. "I learned how a while back. It's quite useful." I said, turning the emotions back on and sitting on my bed. The jitters came back hard now and I shivered in my spot. Jasper was by me in an instant, offering his hand. I eyed it, but glanced at Edward who was watching us.

"Chaperoning for Alice, are you?" I asked, the hiss in my voice evident of my annoyance. He nodded, shrugging again. "She didn't want to come. It would have caused her too much pain. I could sense it in her mind. But I trust the both of you, so I'm going to go to Bella's and watch her."

I sighed in guilt, taking Jaspers hand, but not before warning Edward.

"She can't sleep when you're there. I gave her a potion to get through tonight, but you must learn to find a way to stay away at night, at least until you have approached her about being there at night. Get into a relationship with her and then ask her if it's okay to come at night. She tells me she has dreams about you and she can't sleep. I think that if she knows you're there, the dreams will subside."

He nodded, hopping out of the window and over to Bella's room. I quickly cast a silencing spell with my hand over the room and glanced at Jasper, who shifted in his spot, his hand held out awkwardly. I apologized, taking it as my body seized in another bout of pleasure. It seemed to be more intense with each moment of contact. I gasped in my spot, my other hand gripping onto my sheets as my whole body convulsed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not looking at him as I rode out the intense feeling and the familiar wetness between my legs made me push them together tightly. "E-excuse me for a moment." I gasped as I stood up and ran out of the room, but not quickly enough to see his eyes as they grew black, his hand practically bruising mind before I ripped it from his. I went to the bathroom, leaning against the counter and breathing heavily. What the hell was that?! I needed to talk to Carlisle immediately.

I quickly glanced at my flushed face in the mirror and righted myself, splashing some water on my face before heading back to the room where Jasper was talking at an unbelievable fast speed to who I assumed to be Carlisle. Perhaps he was fuming about this as well. Whatever I felt, he felt too. He just seemed to have a bit more composure. I took another seat on my bed, waiting for him to finish the conversation.

Within less than a minute he hung up and looked over to me, standing awkwardly beside my bed. I sighed, taking my wand from my bag and transfiguring a pillow into a slouchy chair, offering him the seat. He took it immediately. It was just too close to have him sit next to me on the bed—too intimate. Finally, he spoke. "I'm sorry about the difficulty of this. It seems that with each moment apart, we suffer this unbearable anxiety. But every time we touch, the feeling is more and more…" he trailed off.

"Intense." I finished for him, nodding. He nodded back in agreement.

"Carlisle told me that he researched the possibility of breaking this need to touch without any more actual touching, but there isn't one. The only possible solution to take the edge off is sex. He told me that it will join our emotions as one and though the anxiety will cease, we will also gain the gift of knowing what the other is thinking and feeling at all times. Our memories will be shared and our thoughts will no longer be just our own, Hermione. This is a big decision and it is entirely up to you, darlin'."

I rubbed at my temples, mulling over the giant decision that I unfortunately had to make. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to say it.

"Theoretically, if we do have… you know, the feeling of this anxiety will be gone? We won't have to do it more than once?" I asked and he nodded. "After it's done, does it take effect immediately?" I asked and he nodded again.

I sighed, not wanting him to have access to my memories or thoughts. I wondered if my Occlumency would be strong enough to keep him out. If not, I would just have to train myself to put up more walls. He could have the access to my emotions, but never to my memories. Those were mine, and only mine. I thought about what I could do to possibly keep him out before another issue came up.

"What about Alice?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"She has agreed that this one time will be the only time. After we do it, there will be no more contact between us, even though I will be able to always feel you in my mind and vice versa."

I nodded, crossing my arms and leaning back against the wall of my bedroom, another soft sigh leaving my lips before I made my decision.

"Fine. We'll do it. Tonight." I finally said, my eyes closing shut as I heard him stand from the chair and approach me slowly. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNN. Cliffhanging goodness. Sorry about the slow updates, but school just started and I'm already swamped. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites/follows that came in for the last chapter, I really appreciate them! Stay tuned for the next juicy chapter! Happy reading, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** **Lemony goodness in this chapter. It's rated M for a reason, kiddies. If you don't like it, skip this chapter. **

I sat silently in the chair she had created for me and watched her expression as she mulled over the possibilities of sleeping with a vampire. I wish she wouldn't have been forced into this position, but there was little I could do about it now. She was already projecting her jittery anxiousness on me and I could barely stand not mauling her from where I sat. How was I going to even be able to control myself from biting this sweet angel in the midst of sex? It was nearly impossible and Carlisle knew it as well. I didn't mention it to Hermione though, not wanting to scare her more than I already probably had.

As she thought, I recalled the conversation I had with Alice right after school had passed.

_"You will not touch her anywhere unnecessary, you will not make this at all enjoyable for her, and you will __**not**__ kiss her on the lips. Do you understand Jazz?" Alice asked me and I could feel the anger projecting at the top of her emotions, hiding the fear beneath it. I knew and she knew that any more physical contact than needed with Hermione would be detrimental to our marriage. I loved Alice more than I loved myself at one point in our life together, but the more I saw her jealous side, the more I wanted to run into Hermione's arms. _

_ "I won't do anything more than necessary to break the bond." I promised to her, but I knew she could already see the lie bubbling beneath my false words. _

_ "I love you Jasper. I waited for you for a long time. I can't lose you." She finally whispered after a moment of tense silence. I knew the whole family was listening in downstairs. "Edward will accompany you. I can't bear the thought of her touching you while I'm there. I'd… I'd kill her." She said in complete truth. I could see the jealousy and hate festering in her eyes before I could feel it rolling off of her in giant waves. _

_ I love Alice. I love Alice. Alice is my wife. Alice has always been there for me. I love Alice. As I repeated this mantra through my brain, I could feel the amusement of my family beneath me as Edward informed them of my ranting. I hated him sometimes. _

_ "I can see it Jasper. I can't see her future, but I can see ours. It's happy. You will be free of the bond, Jazz. It will all work out and then she will be out of our lives forever."_

_ I nodded to my wife, hoping to God that she was right. I didn't know how I could go through this without some kind of knowledge of the future. Guilt rode through me as I leaned down to peck her on the lips before turning towards our bedroom window to leave. I could hear Edward at the front door, stepping out and waiting for me. "I love you Alice." I said, and for some reason it just didn't feel right._

_ "I love you Jasper."_

"Fine. We'll do it. Tonight." Hermione said and I almost couldn't believe my ears. Part of me was hoping that she would say no and we would just be forced to endure this. At least I wouldn't have to cheat on my wife. But another part of me, one that was deep inside my soul, awakened and I knew that I couldn't go back now. I glanced up at her as I processed my thoughts at vampire speed. I remembered what I had to do. No pleasure. No pleasure. Only sex. There was nothing more than sex here. I could feel anxiety and embarrassment rolling over her as I stood and approached her at a very slow human speed. I quickly sent out calming waves and her balled up hands slowly relaxed. Her eyes remained closed the whole time, but one hand waved up into the air and the lights turned out. I suppose it must have been eased her mind to think that I couldn't see in the dark. God, she was beautiful. I could already feel a tightness in my pants and I wanted to groan in frustration at how easily this little witch could turn me on without even trying.

"Hermione, look at me." I said, my husky voice betraying my want as I reached out and barely ghosted my hand over her face. It tingled and a quick wave of pleasure washed over both of us, her hot skin shivering beneath my stone-like hand. "I don't want to hurt you. You must tell me if I'm hurting you. Do you understand? This is a very difficult thing to do for a vampire. I can't… I don't know if I can control myself. If you even sense that I'm going to bite, you _must_ stop me, no matter what it takes." I said, reaching over her and grasping onto the wand by her bed.

Her eyes shot open when the heard the click of wood upon wood as I picked up the slender piece of wood and held it close to her heart. "Keep this close. Under your pillow."

She nodded, taking it from me and slipping it beneath her pillow. I felt her relaxed slightly as she held onto the wand and knew that it was close. "I trust you." She finally whispered to her, her dark amber eyes meeting mine. I could only feel honesty and a hint of lust in her emotions and I rolled with it, projecting my lust upon her. This would only work if she was willing and I had to make sure that she enjoyed herself. As much as Alice wanted me to just take her body and leave, Carlisle had mentioned that the bonded pair must be willing to do this.

I slowly climbed upon the bed, hovering over her body. She trembled and at first I thought it was fear, but the undeniable want in her eyes bore the truth. She wanted this as badly as I did. Carefully, without touching her skin, I began to undo the buttons on her pajama top, my eyes never leaving hers. They were half lidded and her breathing was becoming heavy as I reached the bottom button, slowly pulling apart her top. She lifted her shoulders and I tossed the garment to the side. Slowly because I didn't know if I could even get past the overwhelming scent of her blood, I leaned down to her throat and breathed deeply. A low growl parted my lips as I buried my nose into the crook of her neck, my tongue flitting out and tasting her perfect skin.

Her audible gasp made my pants tighten even more than they possibly could. I could feel her hands reaching up and digging into my skin painlessly. I knew she must have been gripping hard because I could feel her nails trying to bite into my iron-like skin. She held onto my closely, her eyes squeezing shut as I suckled on her throat, my sharp teeth grazing the unbelievably soft skin. I knew that there would be love marks there and it made me grin inwardly to know that I had marked her.

My hands ran slowly down her arms, over the sides of her covered breasts, and down her slender belly. I could feel her react to each touch, her back arching closer to me, practically begging for more. "Jasper, I…" she started, her body shivering at my touch. I didn't know what she was trying to say, her gasps becoming soft moans as the intensity of our touches rose.

"So intense." I barely mumbled into her ear and she nodded against me. I knew that in a normal situation, the skin-on-skin shouldn't have felt so powerful, but I could practically feel our bodies shudder with each inch of contact. I quickly undid her pants and slipped them off and glanced down at her cute lacy underwear, a sly grin spreading on her face. Her embarrassed gaze caught mine and I chuckled at her, my thumbs gently hooking on to the cotton undies. "Darlin', you don't have to be so shy. You're beautiful." I said in an effort to relax her, but she only flushed further, her eyes looking towards my fully clothed body.

She reached beneath her pillow and her wand slid out and I tensed as she pointed it at me with a smile on her face. Trust, Jasper. You have to trust her. And so I waited. With a quick wave and some kind of mumble, my shirt magically disappeared from my body and re-appeared on the floor. She did the same with my pants and I gaped at her for a moment before recollecting myself. All I was left in were my boxers, which displayed the printing of cowboy hats and tumbleweeds. My boxers were tented out heavily. She looked down at them and laughed, her wand falling to the floor. I grumbled at her for a moment before laughing too. "Sly little witch, aren't ya?" I asked, lowering my head down to her chest and kissing along her collarbone.

She nodded, her eyes clouding with lust again as she watched me work my own kind of magic. Her fingers clutched onto her sheets as I made my way behind her, unclasping her bra. I slid it off slowly, tossing it away and gazing down at her perfect breast. I quickly brushed my thumbs over the peaks of her breasts, her body rolling with pleasure as I did so. I could feel her projecting her feelings onto me and I groaned at her lust. She was so responsive and it was beginning to take a toll on me as well.

I continued to massage her breasts as I kissed my way down to her navel, stopping just above her underwear. I reached down, hooking my thumbs into her undies again and pulling them off slowly. It hit me all at one time and nearly threw me into a frenzied feeding. Only my trained control was able to allow me to close my eyes and stop for a moment as the scent of her arousal hit my nose. It was almost as good as blood. I leaned down as she tried to close her knees together. "Don't hide from me darlin'." I whispered after my moment of self control.

She eyed me warily before slowly parting her legs for me and I looked down in lust at the apex of her thighs. She was so beautiful. I leaned down and breathed deeply, my eyes closing and rolling back at her sweet scent. I had to tread carefully here. Any sort of taste and I knew that I would lose control of myself. For now, I could only breathe in the sweet scent of her wetness and she trembled when she felt my cool breath upon her skin.

"J-Jasper, please…" she finally broke the silence with a soft plea for more. I looked up at her hooded eyes and nodded. It was time.

"Are you a virgin Hermione?" I asked. I sighed in relief when she shook her head no.

"I had a fleeting romance back in England with a boy I was best friends with… but that's another story." She ended, confirming her story. I hadn't thought about it with my carelessness. Any kind of blood released from her body would send me past my breaking point. I nodded at her, a small smile on my face as she opened up a small part of her past to me. Little steps at a time Jasper, little steps.

I quickly pulled off my boxers, my erection standing proudly at attention. It slapped slightly against my stomach as I leaned down over her. She stared down at my hard length and blushed hard. I could smell the blood rushing to her cheeks. I growled, pushing the thought of her blood away from my head as I leaned down over her and positioned myself at her slick entrance. "Are you ready, darlin'? I'm going to make this quick." I said, not wanting to linger in the throes of passion any longer than necessary. I remembered my goal: to break the bond. I wasn't here to make love to this girl; I wasn't here to woo her into loving me. I was here on a mission to free myself from a bond to be with Alice. The thought of Alice shot into my head and I almost felt my lust dwindle. When did that happen? I pushed the thoughts away and turned down to look at Hermione. All these thoughts only took a split second in my mind as she nodded at my first question.

"I'm ready." She whispered. It was all I needed as I slid into her fully, groaning at the sheer warmth of her tight tunnel wrapping around me. She pulsed with pleasure, her hips lifting up in an effort to reach mine, a long moan escaping her plump lips. I sat there for a moment, allowing her to adjust to my considerable size before beginning to move. I started off slow, reveling in her slick passageway as I leaned down to suckle on her throat once more, my baser instincts coming to the surface. I pushed them away though as my eyes met hers. Unbelievably, there were filled with trust. I could feel it radiating off of her. "Jasper, I need more."

I offered her a wry grin, my arms slipping below her and picking her up effortlessly off the bed, seating her onto my lap without removing myself the heaven that was inside of her. "Get ready for the ride of your life darlin'." I whispered, my words the only warning before I pressed her up against the wall of her bedroom, thanking God that no one could hear us. I withdrew slowly before slamming back into her overflowing warmth, her piercing cry for more music to my ears. I gripped onto her wrists, holding them above her head as I pinned her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around me and I continued my relentless pounding into her, my face buried into her neck and breathing in her sweet scent.

"I can't get enough of you." I groaned into her ear before I could stop myself and she could only moan back in return as he legs gripped onto me tighter, a fine sheen of sweat covering her lithe form. The moonlight from the window danced on our skin and I finally noticed her eyes dancing on my own skin, the soft shimmer in the moonlight making me glow. She didn't have to say it. I could feel it in her emotions. Lust, admiration, and a hint of something else buried within her. It only fueled me to continue as I continued to thrust into her willing heat. I could feel her approaching her climax, her soft walls fluttering around my length. It felt so fucking good.

"Jasper, I… I can't hold it!" she finally whimpered before her body gave in to heavy shudders of pure desire. I felt her walls pulsing and her form convulsing against me as she toppled over the edge, her wetness gushing over my throbbing erection. I could barely hold onto my own release and I thought I had it under control until she started to scream my name. It rolled off of her tongue so perfectly at the peak of her climax and I couldn't stop myself any longer.

I came hard, my essence spilling within her. Bite her. Take her. Drain her. I lowered my lips down to her throat, baring my teeth to her slender neck. So close… I was so damn close to it now. I could practically taste her blood dribbling off my lips. My baser instincts came bubbling to the surface again and I couldn't stop them now. I just couldn't.

"Jasper?" Hermione asked in a weak voice, her body slumped on mine. The bond was broken now and I couldn't feel any of the same skin-on-skin pleasure from before. It was nice to know I could touch her now without having an orgasm on the spot. "I think it worked." She said in a soft voice, completely oblivious to my bared fangs.

Ignore her. Bite her. Drain her. Take your fill. My mind egged me on, but I chanced one last look into her eyes. And suddenly, I was no longer in Hermione's room. I was delving into her memories, looking into her very mind. This must had been what Carlisle was talking about. My thirst was overwhelming, but it quelled for a moment as I gasped at what I saw. I could feel her physically even though my mind was completely elsewhere. She trembled in my arms and I could barely hear her outside of her memories. "No! Don't look at them!" she tried to call to me to come back, but I had already fallen into her mind.

God, is this what Edward had seen? This war? The bloodshed between all these witches and wizards made me want to feel sick to my stomach. I'm sure I would have if I was human. I watched as Hermione struggled through searching for the things called Horcruxes, I watched as she fought valiantly against dark wizards and witches, I watched as her hands stained with the blood of her fallen comrades. The whole war flashed through me in a matter of seconds that felt like hours of pain. Now I knew why Edward had fallen to his knees. The curse that this Bellatrix woman had cast upon Hermione was crippling. I could hear myself screaming outside and Hermione gripping onto me as her tears spilled across my shoulder.

My knees buckled and I felt myself fall to the carpet of Hermione's room, but there I was, looking up at Bellatrix as if I was in Hermione's place. Suddenly, the curse was gone and I was transported to Hermione's school. It appeared that she had pushed the horrible memories of the war to the back of her mind and pushed this one forward. My, she was quite talented. No wonder Eddie respected her so much. She knew exactly what she was doing in her mind, even though I had already caught the worst of her memories.

The memory she recalled was when she was in her first year at Hogwarts, it seemed. She sat at a table full of young students, her hair big and bushy. I laughed silently at her grinning face and how an ugly duckling could really transform into a swan. She seemed so happy in this memory though as she sat next to a boy with dark hair and a strange scar and another boy with red hair and freckles.

She quietly spoke to me within her head. "Jasper, I know you can hear me. I was hoping that my Occlumency would be strong enough that I could keep you out, but it seems that I am only strong enough to pick and choose which memories to show you. You will not be seeing any more of the previous memory. I'm asking you kindly now to please get out of my head. I know you delved into it involuntarily, but it's quite disorienting to have you jumping around in here."

I almost wanted to laugh at how calm and collected she was. How could someone be so cool under all the stress of what I had seen? It was neigh impossible. I slowly pulled out of her mind, coming back to reality. My thirst was practically gone at this point as I stared at her in awe.

"I think it is quite rude to read minds and delve into memories, so I will try to refrain from doing it to you." She said quietly as she stood, her eyes not meeting mine. I got up at vampire speed and had all my clothes on before she had even pulled her underwear back on. Her back was facing me and for the first time, I didn't know what to say. I reached out, touching her shoulder gingerly after she put her top back on.

"Darlin', are you alright?" I asked, feeling out for her emotions. I could practically read her like a book now that the bond had been broken. I could feel her every emotion, sense her thoughts, and even now I could still feel her memories imprinting into my brain. It really was disorienting.

"I'm fine. The bond is broken. You can leave now. Go home to Alice." She said, not turning back around, but I knew she was lying. I could feel coldness at the top of her emotions, hiding the guilt and rejection beneath it. Shame also clouded her feelings and I had an inkling that she didn't want me in her memories for a reason.

"Hermione, don't be ashamed. I saw what happened. You did what you had to do. You and your friends saved the world, so stop blaming yourself." I said in a soft, but strong voice. My hand came down upon her shoulder once more, rubbing it gently. Her shoulders were shaking and suddenly I felt her anger come at me full force.

"What could you know of how I should and should not be feeling?! You, who leads the most perfect life with your perfect wife and perfect family. Poor Hermione, all alone and with no friends. Poor Hermione, who had to suffer through war and lose everyone dear to her. Poor Hermione, who can't even keep a bloody boyfriend because he's off fucking some other slut! Go ahead and leave like you know you're going to because I don't need your fucking pity Jasper. Get out, and don't come back. If you do, don't be surprised if you find me 'accidentally' falling into your mind. My Legilimency is even better than Edwards." She spat at me and I reeled back at the sheer fury rolling off of her.

I knew better than to try and talk some sense into her right now. If anything, I knew I would always be able to feel her if she needed me. Even at a distance, I would be able to protect her if she needed it. I watched as silent tears fell from her face, though her anger did not diminish. Instead, it twisted into a mix of agony and hatred towards no one in general. I knew that she didn't actually hate me, but there was nothing I could do to quell her anger. I made one last effort to calm her as I sent out waves of tranquility.

_"It won't work on me anymore Jasper."_ I could hear her hiss into my mind and I gasped at the outstanding level of her power. Sometimes I could feel when Edward was listening to my thoughts because I could actually sometimes feel him there in my head. But with Hermione, I felt nothing—not a prod or even a brush of her in my mind. Only her words and her anger.

"Since you refuse to leave, perhaps I will just take a look at your memories too then. It's only fair, right?" she asked, her eyes still filled with irritation. But her warning didn't faze me and I just took a seat in the makeshift chair she had magically changed earlier in the evening. I knew she was lying—it was the benefit of joining parts of our minds together. I could practically hear her thoughts and feelings and I knew that it was the same for her. She knew that I knew she was lying. She sighed, taking a seat on her bed and lying back, closing her eyes.

Finally, she started to calm. "I'm sorry." She said softly. I could smell her tears and instantly I was by her side, running a hand through her hair in a comforting manner.

"I understand darlin'. It's only natural." I whispered back to her, a small smile on my lips as I let her cry away her stress. She picked her wand off the floor after a few minutes. "Accio Potion." She said and the small vile on her dresser came floating towards us. She plucked it out of the air, but I already knew what it was. I just couldn't stop myself from listening to her thoughts and I knew she was listening in on mine too and it was driving her crazy already.

"I'm not comfortable with having you listening in on me at all times, Jasper." She said, uncorking the potion. I nodded, completely understanding her.

"I know. But there's no choice. Carlisle informed me that…"

"Over time, this mind and emotional link between us will lessen." She ended my sentence and I nodded. Damn, that was annoying. I understood what Edward felt like now, always listening to things that he didn't even want to hear most of the time. She nodded along with my thought and sighed, knocking back the potion.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I suggest that you spend the day away from me. We should test the strength of this link by distance." She suggested and I nodded in agreement.

_Okay darlin'. Good night._ I thought to her and she mumbled a goodnight back to me before she crawled under her covers. I leaned over and contemplated kissing her forehead.

"Don't." she whispered softly and I understood. Any more emotional connection would bring us into something more than just friendship and our delicate situation couldn't handle it. But there was a part of me that knew that I really liked the girl and she liked me back. It was just unfortunate that I already had a wife.

Instead, I tucked her into her bed, pulling the covers further up her body and touching her cheek for a moment. I turned and leapt out of the window and ran towards home, not even bother to glance back at an Edward who was looking after me in confusion. Thank God he wasn't able to hear anything from Hermione's room. I was starting to really appreciate her magical abilities. I could feel her mind even as I closed the distance towards home. It was relaxed and sleepy. I made a mental note to try and keep out of her mind the next day just to see if I could. Perhaps training to give each other moments of privacy would lessen the tention.

I sighed as I met Alice outside of our house. She was feeling distraught. I didn't know whether it was because I had just slept with Hermione or because of something else. "What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head, her gaze on me incredulous.

"What did you do with her?! My visions an hour ago showed us happy in the future, even after you had sex with her. Now… now they're so fuzzy and different. But I know one thing Jazz. We aren't going to make it through this if you continue to see her. You have to promise me, Jasper. Promise me that you won't see her anymore. Our future is on the line!" Alice pleaded with me. She threw her tiny arms around my waist and held me close, but her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You smell like her." She admonished and I sighed, nodding.

"I'll go take a shower." I said, heading into the house without addressing the big issue she'd brought up, because I just didn't know if I could keep that promise to Alice anymore. I felt so weary as I showered at vampire speed and met Alice upstairs. She wanted to cuddle with me and I held her in our bed. I could feel her lust heightening though, and I almost felt sick as she advanced on me. When did it become like this? I used to love it when she wanted to make love to me all night long, but now it just didn't feel right. I shook my head, giving her the excuse of my thirst. My eyes were still black after coming from Hermione's and I lied to Alice, telling her I needed to hunt. I leapt out of our window before she could protest, running deep into the forest and hopping into a tree to wait out the night. I just couldn't handle Alice right now.

My thoughts came back to Hermione and I could still feel her linked to my mind, though her thoughts were silent. She must have been deep in sleep. That potion really did work. I sighed, feeling guilty about the promise to Alice that I couldn't make. I didn't know if I could stay away from the wonder that was Hermione Granger. She was a witch and I was being put under her spell—a spell that I couldn't (and maybe I didn't want to) escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the slow updates! It's only the second week of classes and I can swim in my homework. Anyways, I digress! Thanks for all the new followers and reviews from the previous chapter. I forgot to add an author's note on the last one to thank you guys. I appreciate any kind of feedback so I know to keep the plot the way it is or maybe change it up. If you have any ideas on where this could go, please don't hesitate to let me know in a review or PM! I'd love to hear all your ideas (: This A/N is getting lengthy, so read on and enjoy this chapter! Please review! ^_^**

I could already see the sunlight streaming through my window through my closed eyes. The warm rays caught my face and hair, warming them. Surprisingly, this was the first time in a long time that my sleep had been peaceful, regardless of what had happened last night. I didn't even want to open my eyes to know what time it was. Merlin, Saturdays were so good in muggle world. I reached my arms over my head and stretched, my toes struggling against my blanket. My massive frizzy hair was completely mussed from last night's encounter with Jasper and sleeping on it had only made it worse. I could feel the frizzy fly-away strands brushing annoyingly on my face. I slapped them out of the way and tried to continue my rest only to be startled into a sitting position when I heard the loud clang of a pot downstairs. I only could hope Charlie wasn't cooking.

Time to get up Hermione. The day is wasting. I sighed, sitting up in bed and rubbing at my eyes before staring blearily at the bedside clock. 10AM—What a gorgeous sight. I had been so used to waking up before 6 that even 8 o' clock was "sleeping in" for me. But 10AM? This was a blessing. I smiled at the time and stood up before replaying last night's events in my head whilst getting ready for the day. Jasper had been… well, he had been fantastic. The bond was finally broken and I could finally start my life here in the muggle world without any hitches—that is, as long as Jasper and I could stay out of each other's minds. Even now, I could feel his presence in my head. He felt weary. I sighed, pushing the thought out of my head. The last thing I wanted to do was get into his mind like he had accidentally fallen into mine. I'm sure it would be disastrous to become any more emotionally attached to the man. Alice would have my head.

I quickly padded to the bathroom, but not before hearing Charlie call from downstairs. "Hermione, get dressed and come down when you're ready for breakfast! Bella's made some French toast!"

I nearly drooled on the spot at the thought of French toast, but replied with a 'Yes, Charlie' and headed straight into the bath. I stripped quickly, ignoring the delicious soreness between my legs and scrubbed myself thoroughly. I would have to go into town and shop for new clothes today. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind coming along. I need a new car too. I sighed, hoping Bella wouldn't mind tagging along with me today. I got out of the shower feeling renewed, smiling at myself in the mirror. It smiled right back at me before offering a knowing wink. I didn't even ask. I went straight back to my room and slipped into my clothing. I picked out my last muggle outfit, a pair of relaxed cargo khakis and a form fitting tank top. I stepped into my most comfortable sneakers and headed downstairs, but not after grabbing my wand from the floor and charming my hair back to its normal flowing waves.

The smell of warm French toast and eggs greeted me as I climbed downstairs. Bella and Charlie smiled kindly at me and put my plate down and I tucked into it quickly, savoring the rich flavors of the buttery syrup and warm bread.

"That stuff you gave me last night knocked me out cold. I didn't even dream. It was so fantastic." Bella whispered to me as Charlie poured himself what looked like a third cup of coffee. I nodded at her a smiled.

"Don't mention it. It is some pretty good stuff. But no more for you. It's hard to wean off of it once you start." I warned, knowing full well how addicting Dreamless Sleep was. I went back to breakfast, listening to Bella talk about school and how well things were going. I was glad for her. My thoughts began to drift as she continued and I fell into my own troubled considerations, Jasper once again popping back into my mind. Try as I might, I just couldn't get the charming vampire out of my mind. I wonder if he could hear me from this far away. I tested it, telling myself it was just to measure the distance, but I knew deep down inside I just wanted to hear his silky voice again. I sighed, speaking out awkwardly in my mind as I searched for him.

_Jasper, are you there?_ I asked, waiting for some kind of response. It was almost immediate.

_Mornin' darlin'. How did you sleep?_ He responded back into my head with his southern drawl, his voice calm and kind. He must have known what I was thinking before I even said it, but at least he knew better than to cut me off before I could reply.

_Wonderfully, actually. That potion I drank last night really put me out so I was able to get some rest. Did things go well when you arrived home?_ I asked and I could feel him searching for the right answer, but I already knew it. I could already hear in his mind the conflicting emotions and conversation he had with Alice.

_Well, you're already seeing it. That's what happened, but don't worry darlin'. It'll get better with time. We just have to back off for a while and things will settle. Carlisle tells me that even this connected link will lessen to just inklings of emotions after a while. We won't always be able to read each other's minds._

_Thank Merlin for that._ I said wryly in my head, a small snort coming out before I could stop it. Bella and Charlie looked at me strangely and I cleared my throat, lying about the food catching in my windpipe before returning to my meal.

_You're turning into quite the talented liar. What are your plans for the day so I know where to go to keep this distance? _He asked, and I couldn't help the bit of disappointment that touched me before I quickly tried to change it into excitement for shopping, but I know he must have felt it.

_I haven't always been a good liar, you know. I had to learn how to do it as soon as I moved here. And I'll be in Port Angeles shopping for some muggle clothing today. I might stop by the dealership and see if I can pick up a new car too. I'm tired of Bella's rusty old truck. That thing is really not reliable at all._

_ You sound more like Eddie every day. He's rubbing off on you._

_Rubbish. _I replied with a small amused smile on my face. I was sure that Edward had already listening in on Alice and Jaspers heated conversation last night and had put two and two together. If anything, at least I could talk to him about it. Perhaps he wouldn't mind coming out with Bella and me to shop today. Bella would just die for some time with him. Then they could probably have dinner tonight and I would have the free time to talk to Harry for a while. I'm sure he could apparate to muggle world for a few hours to have dinner with me. I smiled as I planned it out in my head, almost forgetting Jasper was there with me.

_Do you want me to tell Edward to meet up with you two?_ He asked and I jumped in my seat, startled by his voice. Again, Bella and Charlie eyed me and I excused myself, lying about how I had forgotten about some homework that was due soon.

_Merlin, you can't just do that whilst I'm mid-thought Jasper! I almost forgot you were listening in on me. Eavesdropper…_ I snorted in my mind, a bit annoyed that he had been listening. I knew it was inevitable anyway, but I just hated the thought of him being about to read me so easily when I had tried so hard to build walls to keep everyone out.

_I know it's a nuisance darlin' and I truly apologize. You're trained to stay out of minds and you know when to listen it, but I have never had the experience. I'll try to keep out as hard as possible._ He said softly in my mind and I knew he was sincere. Damn him for being too nice.

_It is fine, Jasper. It's just unnerving to know that you're in here with me. It's just… different. But yes, please ask Edward to stop by. We'll be in Port Angeles in an hour._

_You got it._ Jasper said before he went silent once more. I could feel him actually receding from my head and I praised his talent. He was a newbie, but he seemed to be catching on quickly. I pulled out of his head with ease as well, only being able to barely feel him in the recesses of my mind.

I quickly grabbed my wand and beaded bag, heading back downstairs before asking Bell if she would like to accompany me out to shopping. She quickly agreed, getting ready within fifteen minutes and we were out the door and on the way to Port Angeles in no time. She talked more in the car about Edward and how interesting he was and how she felt anxious and happy all at the same time when he was around. Sounded familiar. I sighed, nodding and listening to her as we drove. I managed to peek at myself in the mirror in her car and gasped as my hand shot up to my neck, covering the love mark that Jasper had left on it. I cursed inwardly as I glanced at Bella, but she had caught on quickly.

"Who did that to you?" she asked, an amused smile on her face. I growled at her and pulled out my concealer, patting it onto the bruised skin. I wish I could just glamour it away, but I could just do it with Bella in the car. The bruise faded slightly and I sighed in relief, throwing my hair over my neck in an effort to cover it as I tried to muster up an answer for Bella.

"I… well, you see…" I started, and for once I didn't have a lie for her. I sighed, lowering my head in defeat.

"Hermione, you don't have to tell me. I'm just kidding. Your life is your life. I'm glad you're having some fun though. You're always so uptight sometimes. Live a little." Bella said softly, her hand reaching over to pat my arm. I smiled at her and nodded, grateful that she wasn't going to pry.

"I invited Edward out with us if that's okay with you. I thought you might enjoy a little alone time with him tonight at dinner? I made some plans with a friend too, so I figured we could just meet up after dinner tonight and head home." I said, hoping she would say yes.

"Crap, why didn't you tell me? I look like death right now!" Bella scolded, peeking at herself in her rearview mirror and smoothing down her hair. I laughed audibly, my shoulders shaking.

"Bella, you're beautiful. Edward knows it, so stop worrying. You look fine." I replied and then it was my turn to pat her in a comforting manner as she fussed over a miniscule pimple on her cheek and her messy hair.

We arrive soon enough and Edward was already there to meet us. He greeted Bella first, reaching for her hand and kissing it. I rolled my eyes at him and he lightly punched my arm (which actually kind of hurt) and said hello before we made our way towards the long line of shops there. I had my fill of clothing after a few hours and Edward was starting to look like a department store rack, bags hanging off of both his arms as he followed Bella and me around the town. I had picked out many new outfits as well as a few cocktail dresses—after all, you never know when you're going to need a nice dress.

Bella and Edward decided to head into a bookstore at the end of the street and I let them go alone as I called Harry from outside. I made sure to tell Edward to keep Bella in the store as long as possible because Harry didn't own a cellphone. We usually just communicated quickly by owl or patronus, so I had to use my wand for this. I ducked into an empty dark alley, pulling out the comforting piece of wood.

I sent my patronus to Harry, asking to meet him in muggle world for lunch. He quickly sent one back agreeing to meet me tonight for dinner. While I was back there, I glamoured away the hickey on my neck, but Edward had already seen it too and sent me a knowing smile while we were shopping before. I knew he could hear me from within the store, so I spoke out into the alley.

"Edward, ask Bella out to a dinner alone tonight. I'm going to meet up with Harry for dinner to discuss this whole situation. Don't worry your perfect vampire head over it. He won't mention a word to either worlds about this." I said, already knowing that Edward was going to feel iffy about my talking to anyone in my world about their living here.

I walked back around to the front of the store and he came out with Bella, an extra bag filled with books in hand, the cover of one reading "Quileute Legend" on the cover. I eyed it suspiciously, giving Bella a glance. She looked quite fine and I smiled at them. They really did look cute together.

"Well, I'm getting a bit hungry. How about you Bella?" I asked, cuing Edward in to ask his question.

"Bella, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" he asked, his hand barely ghosting over the small of her back. She shivered and nodded yes happily. They left together, agreeing to meet me after dinner. I couldn't wait to see Harry again. It really had only been a week since I'd left but it seemed so much longer than that. I missed him dearly and I definitely needed to ask his advice on the whole situation I was in.

I waited in back in the alley for Harry, practically jumping his bones with he arrived with a loud pop. I slammed him with a giant hug and I almost didn't see the person he brought with him until I saw the fringe of red hair. Ron. He looked a bit disheveled, his hair a little greasy and matted. His eyes were dark with lack of sleep and puffy from what looked like tears. But there was something about those eyes that scared me as he looked me over with possessiveness and a hunger that I didn't want to experience.

"Hey, Hermione." He greeted me, pulling me into a warm hug as well which I reluctantly returned.

"Ron, you're here… you're out early aren't you?" I asked and he nodded, a small smile on his face as he examined me.

"You look gorgeous Hermione." He whispered and I pulled away from him, forcing a smile before I sent a seething glare at Harry, who shrunk back a bit under my heated gaze.

"Let's go to dinner." Ron suggested, taking me by the arm and I quickly grabbed on to Harry, dragging him along as well. We arrived quickly enough, but I was struggling slightly against Ron's strong grip on my arm. He must have thought it was a comforting or romantic gesture because he smiled the whole way, humming softly to himself.

"Three please." He said to the hostess and we were quickly seated. Ron seemed to want to sit next to me in the booth, but I forced Harry to sit beside me, forcing Ron to sit across from us. He continued to eye me hungrily as we ordered our food, but I averted my gaze, asking Harry about how Ginny was doing. I laughed happily with him when he gave me the great news of their engagement, which I happily accepted the invitation to. The downside was that I was paired with Ron as best man and maid of honor. I didn't show it though, only feeling happiness for my best friend as I patted him on the back. Ron sat silently in front of us, seething about probably not getting any attention from me because I think he tried to kick Harry under the table. Unfortunately, he ended up kicking me instead. I yelped, reaching down and rubbing at my shin and scolding him.

"Ronald, stop acting like a child." I reprimanded, still rubbing my sore leg as the waitress brought us the food.

The rest of dinner was quiet and tense and I wasn't even able to talk to Harry about the vampire situation since he brought Ron without telling me. The last thing Ron needed to know was that Jasper and I had 'done it' and our minds were linked. I could feel Jasper there still, though he seemed to be kindly keeping out of my head as best as he could. I could honestly barely feel him sometimes, only noticing him when I really tried to reach out. I'm sure it was the same for him, since his emotions felt relaxed when I wasn't trying to listen in on his mind. It was comforting to know that we both had our privacy most of the time. Perhaps this situation could actually work out in the end. Then again, the distance was really helping. I wasn't looking forward to trying to sit next to him in class come Monday. I cringed at the thought and Harry asked if I was okay. I nodded, tucking back into my dinner.

When we finally paid and rose from our seats, Ron was back at my side and grasping onto my hand. I quickly yanked it away, moving quickly and walking in front of them both.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you." Ron finally admitted as he caught up to me, leaving Harry behind to watch us at a distance. He seemed to want to give Ron a chance to talk to me and I could only feel annoyance at his ignorance to the situation. If only Harry knew what Ron was really like. I recalled the time that we did have sex together and how rough and painful it was—completely impassionate and something I didn't want to remember. Jasper's time with me was so much more enjoyable. I regretted the thought immediately, sighing and looking down at my feet.

"There's nothing to talk about Ronald." I replied softly, turning away from him. "You need to stop this. It's over Ron." I said as unwanted hot tears spilled over my eyes and onto my cheeks. I didn't know why I was crying. He was once my best friend and now Ron was just someone that I couldn't wait to get away from. When had it become like this?

_Darlin', are you alright? I can feel your emotions. You're all over the place…_ Jasper's voice asked softly in my mind. Was it wrong that it felt so comforting to hear him now while Ron was practically begging me for another chance at my feet? For once, I let Jasper into my mind to experience what I was feeling and allow him to absorb what exactly was happening and how I was feeling.

_I see. Hermione, you have to do what you have to do. I understand that he is your friend, but he's coming on too strong sweetheart. I fear that if he continues on like this, there is a strong possibility that his so called 'love' may form into something more dangerous._ He said softly in my mind and I knew he was right. Underneath his caring, I could feel a pang of pure jealousy. _If he lays a hand on you…_

_I know. Thank you Jasper. I won't let it happen. _ I whispered before I could feel him receding one more time, but his presence was more full in my head now as if he was monitoring me to make sure I was okay.

"But Hermione, I love you!" I heard Ron through my thoughts and I turned back towards him shaking my head.

"Go home Ron." I finally whispered before walking away towards the meeting spot where I was supposed to meet up with Bella and Edward. Thankfully, Ron didn't follow me and turned back to Harry, his expression defeated and morose.

Bella and Edward were already waiting for me and they both looked rather happy. "Ready to go?" Bella asked and I nodded. We all walked back to the car together and Bella gave Edward a short hug and a goodbye. Edward nodded at me and I whispered softly so he could hear me as Bella climbed into the car.

"Come tonight. I need to talk to you and I'm sure you'll want to watch Bella. You can do that from my room since she can't sleep when you're too close."

He nodded, heading back to his car and driving away. Bella talked to me about how dinner with Edward was. Apparently, he had revealed his mind-reading abilities to her tonight, which I knew would only fuel her suspicious. She was a smart girl and she would eventually figure things out. It was only a matter of time now.

We arrived home shortly and Bella bid me goodnight, heading into her room with her bag of books. Unfortunately I hadn't had enough time to purchase a car today—it would just have to wait for tomorrow then. Charlie was off tomorrow and perhaps he could come and pick one with me, since I had no idea what brand name of cars was good or how to go about picking one out at a fair price. I slipped quietly into my room and unpacked my new clothes, hanging them up.

I left my window open and soon enough Edward silently appeared in my room, sitting on the sill of the window. I turned around when I felt his presence, offering a small smile and asking him to turn around so I could change. He complied, looking out the window and into the forest behind our home. I slipped into pajamas quickly and sat on the edge of my bed, clearing my throat. He turned back around, offering me a small smile. "You okay? I read Jaspers mind and found a few things about what happened at dinner. He seemed very concerned about you." He said and I smiled at the thought, though dinner tonight had made me feel sour about the situation.

"I'm fine. I'm sure Ron will come around eventually. He is a good friend… he's been there for me for so many years, but I just don't understand him anymore. He's changed now. The war has changed him."

"And has it changed you?"

The question irked me a bit. Perhaps Ron wasn't so wrong after all. Under different circumstances, I might have been with him. I probably wouldn't have been here in Forks and I might have been married to Ron by now too. I sighed, nodding.

"It has changed me. I'm not a little girl anymore. The war forced me to grow up much too quickly and now… well, I'm just a shell of who I used to be. I used to be so much more than this Edward. I used to be so eager to learn new things, so ready to take on any challenges. Now I just feel like sleeping all the time and I feel so weary. The war honed my battle skills and I feel like I have to look over my shoulder at every corner when I'm alone and I can't trust anyone anymore. I'm just not _me_ anymore." I finally admit, my head in my hands.

He only nodded, offering me a comforting pat on my shoulder. "Your friend doesn't have any right to you Hermione, regardless of who you are now. You need to learn that sometimes, it's okay to think about what's best for you."

I listened to him and tried to absorb that powerful bit of information. It's my time now. I sighed, nodding and finally crawling under my covers. Edward sat in the corner of my room in the transfigured chair I had made for Jasper the previous night. His eyes averted out to the window the whole time, probably just listening to Bella sleep through the night. "Goodnight Hermione." He whispered and I mumbled one back to him as I fell into a restless sleep.

I was jolted awake though just a few moments later, it felt. I grumbled loudly and looked at my clock only to have a cold hand cover my mouth. Edward looked down on me with intense eyes and I noted that it was just past 1AM. I shook my head, prying his hand off my mouth, but before I could scold him for waking me he spoke.

"He's outside, watching you." Edward whispered quickly, glancing out the window before abruptly yanking me out of bed and pushing me into the corner of my room, moving at an unbelievable speed. "Accio Wand." I whisper and it flew it me quickly. I grasped the wand, dreading looking out the window at who would possibly be stalking me at this hour other than Ronald.

"I saw him walking up to the house from a distance and I woke you before he could arrive. I read his mind. He's not going to even bother knocking Hermione. He's coming in." Edward growled. "His walls aren't even close to being as strong as yours. I could read him easily."

My eyes widened in horror and I struggled to compose myself as I quickly grabbed my cloak and slipped it on, throwing up many silencing charms and warding spells around the house as quickly as possible.

"Edward, go to Bella's room. I can't risk having him see you here with me. Ronald is impulsive. He won't wait to ask questions first." I whisper, pushing Edward towards the window. He nodded, jumping across but not before giving me some assurance.

"Jasper is probably already on his way Hermione. I alerted him as soon as I saw Ron coming. Jasper will wait on the roof and listen in on you and Ron to make sure you're okay. Should there be any problems, we won't hesitate to come." He promised me and I nodded, already hearing a quick shuffle on the roof before I was left in complete silence.

I hovered by my door, waiting for Ronald. I could already hear his heavy footsteps approaching the house and I looked out the window quickly, eyeing him. He spotted me right away and started to climb the tree next to it clumsily and I shushed him, not wanting to wake Bella or Charlie. "Ron, what are you doing!?" I whispered angrily as he stumbled through my window.

"Hermione, I just had to see you again. I can't leave you." He said in a thick voice, his hands reaching out to me. I backed away from his touch, my back hitting the wall.

"Ron, don't make me do this. Please leave. Where is Harry?" I asked and he laughed angrily.

"He's apparated home already Hermione. I told him I'd catch up with him later—that I needed to visit my family's _graves_. Don't you remember that they're dead now Hermione?! Or have you already forgotten about your real life?" he spat at me, gripping my shoulders and shaking me.

"I haven't forgotten Ron. I just need peace in my life. You should try to find some yourself." I retorted back to him, slapping his hands away from me before moving across the room to get more distance. "Get out." I hissed, but he only continued to advance on me. I glanced at the window to see Jasper glaring angrily into the room from the tree he had just moved on to. I shook my head at him subtly, asking him not to reveal himself yet.

"You're mine, Hermione." Ron growled and for the first time ever, I felt fear overwhelm me as he continued to advance. I held up my wand to his throat and he stopped for a moment, looking down upon me with crazed eyes.

"Stop right now Ron. Please, don't make me hurt you." I whisper anxiously, the tip of my wand pushing into his unshaved neck. He didn't stop and I tried to form some sort of hex to throw at him, but it just wouldn't come out. This was Ron. This was my friend. I couldn't hurt him. His large hands roughly pushed me against the wall, closing around my throat as he leaned down.

"Mine." He growled, his tongue flicking out over my cheek before he forced his lips on mine.

_JASPER!_ I screamed in my head and suddenly, my savior had arrived. Jasper was behind Ron, grasping him roughly by the collar of his cloak. He yanked him off of me effortlessly and dragged him across the room, though Ron was yelling and struggling. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

"Don't hurt him Jasper." I whisper and he looked back at me with an aggravated expression and I knew that he wanted to kill Ron. But he was my friend and he was very ill. "I just need to call Harry to come take him."

It only took a minute for Harry to arrive back to Forks and into my room. He didn't even ask questions and only took a very angry Ron by the arm and apparated away, mentioning something about owling me about it later. I nodded and watched as they popped away into thin air.

I sank to my knees after they disappeared and Jasper was quickly at my side, followed by Edward who helped me up and onto the bed. Just as I was beginning to relax and think over the possible consequences of revealing the vampires, Edward gave me the most frightening information since Ron's arrival.

"Alice is coming."

My eyes widened further and I gripped my wand harder, pointing it at the window as I heard a soft thud upon the floor. There she was, her eyes seething with fury. I quickly got out of the bed, standing on my feet and keeping my wand pointed at her. Edward and Jasper were flanking me on both sides, a terrifying hiss escaping them as their lips curled back in anger at Alice. She only roared back, crouching into an attack position.

"Alice, you're being irrational right now. Think about what you're doing." Edward warned, but her eyes wouldn't avert from me and Jasper, the black orbs reeling back and forth between us. Before I realized it, she lunged at me with the grace of a wildcat, her sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

Oh shit.

**A/N: Another cliffy! Sorry guys, but I gotta keep this interesting! Can anyone guess the outcome of this? Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Merlin, please don't make me do this. Pleased don't make me do this to her. Alice's eyes were blacker than night, her teeth gleaming in the moonlight as she crouched down to attack. I watched in horror as she lunged at me with wicked speed and only one spell came to my mind. I screamed it out in terror to defend myself. "Incendio!"

I regretted it immediately as mid-air, she burst into flames. Her scream was piercing and I wondered in the back of my mind if my silencing charms were even working now. Jasper and Edward gasped, reeling back from the flaming body that was sprawled at my feet. I watched in absolute fright as Alice still reached out to claw me as she burned and I backed away quickly, pointing my wand once more at her and whispering the spell to douse the fire. Unfortunately even I couldn't see her fast vampire movements and she managed to somehow slice the shin of my leg with her bare nails. I yelped and back away, looking down at the clean slice through my cloak and pajama pants. Damn, she was fast.

She lay panting on the singeing carpet, her skin an ashen black that was slowly healing back to normalcy. Thank Merlin I hadn't killed her. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I had. I moved from the side of my bed and backed across the room as I watched her regain her composure and rise from the floor, Jasper and Edward coming in between us in the room. But Jasper turned to look at me and I realized the mistake I had made by allowing Alice to cut me. I could feel warm blood trickling down my leg and suddenly I could feel Jaspers mind envelop my own. _Drink her. Drain her. Take her_.

"Jasper, NO!" Edward roared at him before pulling him quickly into a headlock before the hungry vampire could attack. Alice's eyes locked onto Jaspers form for one brief moment and I took the one opportunity I had to flee. There was no way I could fight Alice without one of us killing each other and I didn't think I had the heart to do it. In Jaspers state of mind even my skills in Legilimency wouldn't be able to pull him out of his bloodlust. It was impossible while I was still bleeding. I quickly grabbed my beaded bag and apparated away from the room and the last thing I saw was Jasper, his lips curled back ravenously as he tried to pry away from a weakening Edward.

I landed roughly on my feet in Port Angeles, the streets dimly lit and completely desolate. I tried to compose myself, but I couldn't hold back the bile that was rising in my throat and I ungraciously retched over the sidewalk, spilling my dinner onto the pavement. I wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my cloak and winced as I leaned back against the unknown store behind me that was gated up, a giant 'Closed' sign hanging in the window. I quickly pulled out my wand and whispered an 'Alohomora', the door unlocking with ease and allowing me in. I quickly locked it behind me and put up my wards, specifically pushing out Alice and Jasper. If either of them tried to step over the threshold into the store, they would be thrown out by an invisible force. I put the same skin-singeing spell I had on the doorknob as well, just in case.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a fresh set of wizarding clothes, slipping into the outfit quickly and repairing my cloak. I took a quick glance around the store and found aisles of convenient store goods. I suppose it was just an all-over market. I grabbed a granola bar off of an aisle and tore open the wrapping quickly and wolfed it down, trying to replace the meal I had just lost as well as a bit of energy. What I wouldn't do for a pepper up potion right now. I scowled as I thought of Professor Snape's head shaking no firmly in my mind.

I could still feel the hungry, angry Jasper in the recesses of my mind and he was really starting to push, trying to delve straight into my memories to find where I was. And I knew that he would find me eventually. It was only a matter of time. Now, I had to defend myself. I allowed Jasper in, but not before I pushed the most horrid memories of the war towards him. I showed him how I had killed deatheaters. I showed him the brutality that I was capable of and hoped that it would ward him and Alice off from even trying to come to me. I let him experience the pain of the Cruciatus once more and I felt him weaken in my mind. And for the first time ever, I let him watch Ron practically rape me during my first sexual experience.

_Jasper, don't make me hurt you. I know that you know where I am. You saw what I did to Alice. I won't be so kind next time as to douse those flames._ I warned, filling my voice with as much malice as possible. I waited for his response, praying that he would accept it and leave me be for the night. I knew that deep down I could never hurt him like I had Alice. I couldn't bear the thought of him burning in my flames.

_Hermione, I'm so sorry darlin'. I lost control and you just smell so __**good**__. _He whispered back to me, his voice broken after watching more of my memories. _Your spells must have faded, because Bella heard us and came storming into your room to find Edward holding me back and Alice in a rage. We composed ourselves enough to try and lie about it, but she saw through it. She said she'd been reading through the book she bought and she'd figured it out, Hermione. Bella knows what we are, but she doesn't know about you yet. If you have any chance of keeping your secret safe, you should pack and flee as soon as possible. Alice is ready to kill you at any opportunity. I promised you that I wouldn't let her hurt you, but I can't even stop myself from attacking. I'm so sorry Hermione, for everything. I hope that someday, you can forgive me._

His small speech left me breathless as I took in all the information and I wished that I could hate him. I wished that I didn't have feelings and that I could just hate them all and go back home to where I belonged, but it had only been one short week in Forks and it already felt like home. I loved my time with Bella and Charlie. I loved spending time in muggle class with these strange vampires, even if they didn't like me most of the time. I couldn't just up and leave without a proper explanation.

_Allow me to heal myself properly before I come back. Edward needs to take Alice out of the area for at least an hour so that I can assess the issues and fix them. Jasper, please understand that I don't hate you for this. I'm not angry with you, nor am I forgiving you for something you had no choice on. This is your nature and my blood is from my understanding the sweetest, most delicious smell to you. Don't fret, Jasper. I'll meet you in a few minutes by your house. Make sure that Alice is gone and bring Bella with you. What happened to Charlie? Does he know too?_

Another moment of silence passed from Jasper as he processed his thoughts and took his time answering me as he relayed the message to Edward, who was probably in the room with Alice and Bella as well. I took the time to seal the painful wound on my leg and scourgify it, making sure that every drop of blood was gone. I also conveniently had a toothbrush and some paste with me from my bag and I transfigured a small ceramic bowl in the store into a sink, using 'Aguamenti' to fill it with fresh water while I cleaned my teeth.

_I used my gift to lull Charlie back into sleep when he woke from the noise. He doesn't know a thing and we should keep it that way. Alice has come to her senses for now and has agreed to leave the state with Edward as her guide for one hour—and one hour only while we sort this out. Hermione… how are you so calm right now?_

I almost laughed at his ending inquiry, amusement filling my voice as I replied. _It just took a lot of training while I was fighting to maintain my composure. Anyway, it's not relevant right now. Are you back at home?_

_Yes. _

_I'm apparating directly in front of the house. Please keep the area clear so I don't accidentally land on one of you._

I could hear him chuckle in my head and what a beautiful chuckle it was. I sighed, unwarding the shop and quickly rearranging everything back to the way it was before I disappeared with a loud pop. I landed on soft dirt in front of the Cullen home and looked up to find the whole family but two gawking at me, excluding Jasper. I suppose they weren't used to magic just quite yet. Bella was there and she looked absolutely terrified, her mouth gaping open when she saw me appear. I shot her an 'I'll explain.' look, but she could only blink as if I were just a mirage.

"So fucking cool!" Emmett exclaimed before running to me a vampire speed and wrapping me into a cold hard hug. I laughed, patting him on the back. Merlin, I could barely breathe while this vampire was hugging me.

"Emmett, my spleen…" I groaned and he immediately dropped me, rubbing the back of his head apologetically. "We should get inside so I can explain this to Bella and we can figure out exactly what the plan is."

They all nodded, not even Rosalie complaining. Carlisle patted my shoulder comfortingly and Esme wrapped me into a hug as I walked into the house with them. Jasper didn't make contact with me, but his eyes showed me waves of guilt and longing. He kept his distance, opting to stand by an irritated Rosalie. Bella stood next to me though I could almost feel the palpable fear running through her. "Bella, we need to talk about what you have seen tonight." I say as calmly as possible.

"No shit." she snapped at me, surprising the whole family. I could feel Jasper as he sent waves of tranquility through us all, but it barely effected me. Bella immediately calmed, taking a seat on the edge of a nearby sofa. "I know what they are." she said, her head nodding in the direction of the Cullens. "But what the hell are you?" she asked softly at the end, her voice cracking a bit.

"I'm a witch." I admit and she laughs, shaking her head.

"No, really. What are you? A vampire that can teleport or something?" She asked again as if expecting a different answer. I sighed, pulling out my wand and pointing it at Emmett, my eyes asking him for approval. He nodded and I casted the same levitating spell on him and he leveled out into the air, his face breaking into a grin at Bella.

"She's not lying Bells." he said when I lowered him back onto the ground. She didn't speak for a moment, her mouth set into a grim line as she tried to process the information. I knew that for her, such creatures were not real. It was impossible for vampires or witches to exist, but here we were, and she was just so confused. I could tell by her expression that she felt overwhelmed.

_Jasper, can you level out her emotions?_ I asked, and he subtly nodded at me as he tried to alter her feelings into calmness. Her body relaxed finally after a couple minutes and she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends." she whispered and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I sighed, guilt riding through me though I knew that I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"In my world, muggles… er, non-magic folk—aren't permitted to know about us. Putting the wizarding world onto the muggle map would cause havoc in both worlds. It would reveal that if we were real, than all the other fairy tales could possibly be real too—and we can't afford that kind of chaos. I am bound by wizarding law that you don't know what I am, Bella. I'm sorry."

"But you just told me…" she said, confusion wracking her face again. I nodded, looking down at my feet.

"I know. I'm sorry, Bella. If it didn't have to be this way, I would have changed it long ago. If I had known, then I would have never come here and disrupt your reality like this. But I have to erase your memory of me now."

I heard Esme gasp, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. Bella stood up, backing away from me, her expression absolutely terrified. "Wait, please! I won't tell anyone, I promise Hermione. Don't make me forget!" she pleaded, tears pooling into her eyes. I hated this part. I held back the quiver that wanted to run through my lip as my eyes clouded. I blinked away the tears and pointed me wand at her.

"You won't forget the vampires or me, Bella. You're just going to forget these last few minutes where I explained myself to you. I can't allow you to remember Bella. It's against wizarding law." I tried to reason with her, but she kept shaking her head, backing up against the wall of the house and shrinking against it as I approached her.

I could feel the rest of them behind me, eyeing me cautiously. "You don't have the right to remove her memories, witch." Rosalie cursed me from behind and I ignored her, my wand continuing to raise and I pointed it at Bella who was now huddled on the floor, swaying back and forth.

"Please Hermione, isn't there any other way?" Carlisle asked me from behind and I gritted my teeth.

"It's the only way for her to truly forget. If she continues to learn about me, she will be put into immediate danger. Deatheaters—the wizards and witches that I fought with in the war—are still alive. They search endlessly for me and my friends. What choice do I have other than this? This is the only way to protect my friends… to protect my family." I broke on the last word. Finally, it dawned on them.

"You erased your parent's memories, didn't you...? They aren't dead. They just don't remember you." Jasper whispered and I didn't reply, my wand still hovering over Bella.

"They will never recover the memories of me. Walter and Emma Granger are living happily in another country now. Why should I ruin that and bring them back to the reality that is my world? They will never remember that they had a daughter at all and I never really existed in their lives." I replied cooly, taking my finaly steps towards Bella. The Cullens remained still as statues, Jasper even stopping in his place as he listened to me. Poor Hermione, she has no parents. Poor Hermione, she's always being chased. Poor Hermione, who can't live in peace without ruining everyone's lives'. I was so tired of being pitied over.

I had learned how to use emotions again during my short time in Forks, but now it was time to go back into war mode. Don't let them see inside you, Hermione. Don't let them know you're scared. I repeated the mantras to myself, finding the will to push Jasper away from my mind as I cast the spell on Bella.

"Obliviate." I whisper and she sat still for a full minute, the Cullen's watching her as if she would suddenly explode or grow a third eye. I flipped through her mind, altering her memories of tonight and erasing her memories completely of my explanation to her. Finally, Bella closed her eyes and blacked out.

"She'll be like this for the rest of the night. In the morning, she will remember the events of tonight up until coming into this house. There will be a lot of explaining and lies to make up on my part and I expect all of you to comply with them since my magic depends on it. Can one of you take her home?" I ask in a level voice devoid of emotion, levitating Bella onto the couch with ease.

Jasper swallowed thickly and I could feel his uncertainty about my sudden cold demeanor and my breakthrough in keeping him out of my head for the moment. I kept my stone-face mask on as they all looked at me in wonder, even Emmett losing his usual smile.

"I'll take her." Esme finally managed, quickly picking her up and leaving out the front door. I could hear her fast footsteps as she carried Bella away.

"Hermione, we only have a half hour left to talk about this before Alice and Edward come back. I don't suggest that you remain here when that happens. What exactly happened tonight?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, quickly explaining the exact happenings of the night, lightly skimming over the part where Jasper tried to kill me. But Carlisle and the rest of them caught on quickly, shooting glances over to an overwhelmingly guilty Jasper. I open my mind up slightly to speak to him without their knowing.

_I don't blame you Jasper. Please don't beat yourself up over this. It was an accident and it's over._

He didn't respond, but his black eyes flitted me to in recognition and I wondered for a moment when his last meal was.

"Jasper, let's move on from this son. Slip ups happen to all of us. No one blames you." Carlisle said softly, a hand coming out and patting the southern vampires shoulder in comfort. Jasper nodded once, turning back to the situation at hand.

"Hermione needs distance from Alice for a while. We will contain Alice's anger at school and we will keep monitoring her visions through Edward for any signs of a struggle in the future." Jasper informed and I agreed to that, wondering how school was going to be on Monday.

"What's your excuse for Bells tomorrow morning?" Emmett chimed in and I responded immediately, the first plausible lie coming into my head.

"I altered her memory up until the point where she woke up and walked in on Jasper, Edward, and Alice together. I skewed the image a bit so she would see me in the memory and we would all be sitting on the floor studying. I will simply let her know that I was there the whole time and that they had all snuck into my room for a late night tutoring session. At that point, Edward had Jasper in a brotherly headlock because Jasper was cheating on a test question and an hour later they all went home and I went to bed. Quick, easy, done." I explained and Emmett stared wide eyed at my easy explanation.

"You can do that? You can erase and change memories so easily?" Carlisle asked, his curiosity piqued. I shrugged a little, giving him a quick answer.

"It takes a lot of time to learn how to do it and even now, it takes a toll on my mind and body."

"You're not showing it." he said, a perfect blonde eyebrow rising. I managed a small smirk.

"I hide it well. Anyway, time's up. I'm going to go home and sleep now. Don't forget what I said. We have to maintain these lies now and ensure that Bella doesn't find out something is askew. Tomorrow, she will probably try to explain to me about this whole vampire thing… " I said, glancing down at my watch. 3AM.

"Wait, how does she know what we are? I thought you changed her memories of what happened tonight. Therefore, wouldn't she not even have the notion that we are vampires?" Rosalie asked, finally coming out of her silence. I held back the urge to roll my eyes and pointedly stared at her before answering.

"Edward has already exposed her to his gift. She knows about his mind-reading capabilities and earlier during the day she purchased a book on Quileute Legend. I'm sure I've read that book once before and it mentions 'the Cold Ones'—you guys—and Bella has probably put two and two together. She definitely knows."

Esme had returned during my answer and spoke afterwards. "Bella is asleep in her bed. Charlie was also asleep and I didn't see or feel anyone else around the house. It is safe to return."

They all nodded and Rosalie glared back at me before turning and heading upstairs to her room. They all agreed on the plan and I finally was beginning to feel exhaustion in my weary body. Jasper stayed below with me. "I would feel comfortable if you allowed me to watch over you tonight from the tree outside you room darlin'." he said, obviously feeling that he wasn't welcome into the house anymore after the incident.

"Jasper, I'll be fine. You should stay here and work things out with Alice." I reply softly, even though I knew they could all hear me upstairs.

"Alice can wait. I need to know you're safe. I can't… I can't let anyone hurt you Hermione." he struggled to come up with an answer to stay with me and I just didn't have the energy to fight. I nodded, reaching out towards him and he jerked back from my touch.

"I'm sorry… I just don't trust myself." he apologized and I nodded, a small genuine smile reaching my lips. He seemed to relax as I reopened my mind to him, too exhausted to continue to hold up the walls that were keeping him out previously.

"It's fine. I'm just going to apparate us home to make it quicker. Hold onto my arm and don't let go. If you do, there is a possibility that you will be splinched, and that isn't a very good thing." I explain and he winces at the memory of Ron's splinching in the woods back when we were searching for Horcruxes. I nodded as he reached down and held my hand. I couldn't deny the pleasing feeling of knowing he was attached to me for even the briefest moment. He must have caught it because for the first time all night, he smiled. He grinned wryly down at me and I scowled at him before apparating back into my room.

We landed firmly onto the carpet and I looked at him and laughed.

"If I was human, I'm sure I'd be sick all over your floor. God, that's disorienting." he grumbled as he straightened out, walking over and taking a seat on the soft chair. I grinned, shrugging as I looked around my room and sighed at the mess we had made earlier in the night. I quickly fixed it all with my wand in one swoop and everything rearranged, Jasper's chair levitating to the side of the bed along with him in it. He gripped it as he floated towards me, his face relaxing as I put him back onto the floor.

"Sly witch." he whispered and I couldn't help but feel a hot twinge between my legs at the familiar phrase. I could have sworn his nose flared as soon as I felt wetness between my legs, but I ignored it and changed quickly. His eyes respectfully averted down as I did so, but I knew he was peeking from his outstanding peripherals and I couldn't say I was angry with it. I quickly climbed into my bed and under the covers, facing in his direction. There was no denying how safe I felt when he was close.

"I'll be gone when you wake, but I'll see you Monday in class darlin'." he said softly and I nodded, slightly disappointed he wouldn't be there when I woke. I knew it was such an inappropriate thought, but I couldn't help it. At least he knew not to mention it even though we both knew exactly what the other was thinking and I knew he felt the same way.

Tomorrow morning was going to be long, difficult, and full of lies. I could only hope that if Bella ever found out the truth, she would be able to forgive me. I whispered a quick goodnight to Jasper and he offered me a warm smile, reaching out and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel myself beginning to fall asleep, but not before I could hear his soft drawl in my ear. "I'll protect you Hermione. I'll protect you from _her_." and I could feel his emotions behind his words. Protectiveness, anger towards Alice, and dare I feel it—love. I knew that I shouldn't have been feeling it, but his feelings only reciprocated my own. Damn, I was in deep trouble with his man. I sighed, closing my eyes completely and falling into a deep slumber, dreaming of Jasper and his cool hand closing around mine.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. More reviews = faster updates! Sorry for anyone who thinks I'm bashing on Alice. I've just never liked her much (because I just **_**love **_**Jasper). Does anyone think that Bella should eventually learn of Hermione's true identity later on in the story? Let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You guys are so awesome. I got over 15 reviews for the last chapter! I feel so motivated now. Anyway, I was thinking of starting another fic on top of this one based solely on Hermione/Snape in the HP section. What do you guys think? Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing—it makes me get through my awful homework faster to write for you all. **

_Previously: Tomorrow morning was going to be long, difficult, and full of lies. I could only hope that if Bella ever found out the truth, she would be able to forgive me. I whispered a quick goodnight to Jasper and he offered me a warm smile, reaching out and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel myself beginning to fall asleep, but not before I could hear his soft drawl in my ear. "I'll protect you Hermione. I'll protect you from her." and I could feel his emotions behind his words. Protectiveness, anger towards Alice, and dare I feel it—love. I knew that I shouldn't have been feeling it, but his feelings only reciprocated my own. Damn, I was in deep trouble with his man. I sighed, closing my eyes completely and falling into a deep slumber, dreaming of Jasper and his cool hand closing around mine. _

As I watched her slumber through the night, my hand clasped lightly around hers, I lost myself in thought. How could I be so stupid as to not know what had been happening with that incredibly stupid friend of hers? How could I let her be in such close proximity to danger? Ha, danger. That included me. Her imbecile friend Harry just had to come along and bring that other idiot Ron with him. How stupid could he be? When he had popped into the room for that quick moment to retrieve the redhead, his emotions had flooded through me. Guilt, anxiety, and outright fear at the monstrosity that Ron was becoming. If he had stayed any longer, he would have seen the horrors of my lust for Hermione's blood as well as Alice's rage. Were we all so different then? Monsters of different worlds…

I wallowed in my guilt as I watched her, reaching out and brushing a strand of honeyed hair out of her face. Her chest was expanding and contracting with deep, even breaths and she looked so angelic here. I knew now without any uncertainty what she had been through. The images she had sent me during my frenzy had been more than enough to pull me out of it and I could only feel total guilt and pity for her, even though that's what she wanted least. My thoughts came back to Alice and her unwavering hatred towards Hermione and I felt myself growing in anger. I understood Alice's uncertainty for the future and her apprehension about Hermione, but what she had tried to do was unforgivable. She tried to kill my Hermione and I knew from here on out, our relationship would take a drastic turn. Wait, _my _Hermione? Get a grip, you old southern dog. She doesn't belong to you. _Yet._ I shook my head, growling lowly at my own inappropriate thoughts.

Hermione was a young, beautiful, bright woman with an unbelievable amount of strength and unwavering courage. She could find someone must more suited to her likings other than me. Ha, a vampire and a witch together. If I had heard of it outside of this situation, I would have laughed. It sounded so incredulous to think of such a strange pairing and I knew that we could never be, as much as I wanted to claim her as my own. She had her own world to eventually return to—a place where I didn't belong and I would definitely not be welcomed to. Still, a man could dream. It piqued my interest as I thought of dreams and I felt the urge to pry into her head and see what she was dreaming of, but I knew she would feel me there. Besides, it wouldn't feel right to pry into her mind and watch her. She had been so gracious in her attempts to stay out of my memories completely. Here I was knowing everything about this girl and she had yet to even ask about my own past. I knew it wasn't because she didn't care, but because she didn't want to intrude on something so personal even though she was completely capable of doing so. Again, I could only feel appreciation for her calm and collected mind.

Still, I fought the urge to watch her dreams and stood from my chair, beginning to pace the room, my eyes never leaving her face. My peripherals caught sight of the hour. It was already a little past 5AM and she would be waking soon. I wondered what she would say to Bella. I only hoped that she didn't feel guilty about taking Bella's memory, but I already knew she was. I could feel the responsibility of removing Bella's memory plaguing her body before she fell asleep, but I didn't talk about it. I knew she wanted to deal with it on her own. I then sat down on her chair once more, wondering what I was going to say to Alice. As hard as it was to admit it, I knew that from the moment I locked eyes with Hermione, my relationship with Alice was doomed for failure. It was already starting to get rocky before the sly witch had arrived and the bond we had shared had almost completely severed my emotional ties with Alice.

I loved Alice and a part of me would always be grateful to her, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't make any of my own choices in our marriage since day one and it had only gotten worse since then. Being able to see the future was a benefit to the family, but it was detrimental to our relationship. I was never able to surprise Alice with anything—she always saw it coming. I was never able to make my own choices because she already knew what they were and told me. I was never able to make a mistake because she always caught it before I made it. On some levels it was good thing, but for the most part I just felt like her puppet. I did everything she told me to do because she ultimately knew what was best. But what about learning from mistakes? Since I joined the family, I had one or two slip-ups of which she didn't see coming. I never had the finger pointed at me for slipping up, but it actually was a learning experience each time I did it. It helped me to learn how to control myself. If Alice was constantly telling me where to go and how to act, how was I supposed to learn on my own?

Even after all these centuries, I still was having difficulty in large crowds and I knew that part of the reason was because Alice and sometimes Edward sheltered me from humans. I sighed, turning my head to face the window towards the large rainclouds heading in our direction. A bolt of magnificent lightning caught the sky and I saw it perfectly with my enhanced vision. It was brighter than the whitest white, the edges glowing a perfect blue. It struck out from the heavens, moving at a speed even faster than my own towards the ground. I heard the thunder almost immediately afterwards, the booming sound loud enough to stir Hermione behind me. She jumped from her position, startled and holding up her wand, pointing it at me. Her breathing slowed when she saw me with my hands held up in mock submission and she lowered it, rubbing at her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked in a soft raspy voice. I glanced her over at vampire speed and smiled. God, she was so beautiful. Her hair was mussed, frizzy and all over the place. Her bleary and tired face didn't keep away the glow that seemed to grace her perfect golden skin. I averted my eyes when they started to travel down from her neck and over her perfect breasts, her peaks visible through her nightshirt. I quickly closed the window behind me to block out the thunder and any chills that might come through the room.

"A little past five." I murmured softly back to her, my expression apologetic. "I meant to leave in a few minutes. Sorry if I woke you."

She offered me a smile and waved her hand at dismissingly at my apology. "Stop it, it's totally fine. It would have been worse to wake up alone to that storm. Merlin, it's chilly in here." She whispered, pulling her blankets up closer around herself before waving her wand and muttering some incomprehensible words. The room immediately warmed up and I took a seat next to her, still in awe of her magic. "You're incredible." I said without thinking. She immediately flushed from head to toe, her cheeks tinting a pretty pink. I could hear the blood rushing to her face and I ignored it completely, only basking her beauty. It was amazing how quickly I was becoming used to the scent of her blood. It was almost as if the moment I knew she was in danger, my will to protect overrode the instinct to drink her blood. Since the incident with Alice nearly killing her and I came out of my frenzy, my hunger for her blood had decreased almost to the point where I could barely smell it now. As I watched her with a small smile on my lips, I sighed inwardly in relief in the realization that I didn't want to drink her blood. I only wanted to be close to her now. She seemed to realize it too after a moment because I could feel her prodding softly at my mind, asking for entrance.

I granted it immediately and let her wander freely within my thoughts, her amber eyes never leaving my black ones. When was the last time I hunted anyway? I was amazed at my own willpower. I knew that I was hungry and here was this little vixen to tempt me and I almost didn't even want her blood. She was just too precious to consume. I felt myself leaning in closer and she did the same as she flipped through my thoughts, careful not to fall into my memories and staying only in the present.

"Darlin', you're more than welcome to see my past if you'd like." I offered softly, but she shook her head.

"Jasper, I'm not here to pry into your past because that's all it is. It's your past, and I'm focusing on the present." She replied simply, her lips curving into a smile. "If you ever want to tell me about your past though, I'd be happy to listen. But for now, I don't feel comfortable diving straight in without knowing you're okay with it—because something tells me that you're not."

Damn, she was brilliant. How could she just dive right past my surface emotions to grasp onto the true ones underneath? I had been a little apprehensive once I made my offer to her and was relieved that she understood. My past wasn't something I was proud of and right now probably wasn't the best time to talk about it. Hermione was right. Live in the present and the past will expose itself later on when the time is right.

"Are you leaving Alice because of me, Jasper? I refuse to let you ruin your relationship over something as trivial as me. I will leave as soon as possible and head back home if that's the case. I can't let you…" she started, but my hand came up and I pressed a finger to her warm, soft lips.

"Darlin', it's not you. Honestly, take a look at my previous thoughts on Alice. You can see how our marriage has already started to disintegrate. If anything, you are only helping me to break away finally after all these years. Please, don't go Hermione. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you again." I admitted towards the end, but I changed the direction of it, not wanting her to think that I was already so smitten. After all, she probably would eventually find someone more suitable to her needs. I wasn't the right man for her, as much as I'd like to think it. "…Because you've helped me through so much, Hermione. We're friends, right?" I asked and was shocked when I felt her disappointment seeping through the room as soon as I uttered 'friends'.

"Yeah, Jasper. We're friends." She muttered back, falling back down onto the bed and cuddling up under the sheets. She took a glance at her clock, sighing heavily. "I think I want to sleep a few more hours before Bella wakes me up with her questions… will you stay?" she asked, her voice pleading slightly though I know she was trying to ask casually. I nodded, pulling the sheets up closer around her body, the threat of more thunder coming as I saw flashes of light coming from behind me.

"Yes, darlin'. I'll stay until you fall asleep." I whisper, running a hand over her cheek and reclining back in the chair as she nodded, closing her eyes. I watched her as she fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, her mind going back into dream-state. I leaned forward until our noses were almost touching, holding my breath so I wouldn't chill her. My hand came up, touching the bottom of her chin and lifting it, tilting her face towards my own. "So beautiful." I whisper, my lips only an inch away from hers. I leaned in, about to steal what I wanted most from her sleeping form before I heard Charlie gruffly waking from his room, his loud footsteps padding down the hallway towards the bathroom.

I quickly pulled away from Hermione, my hand covering my own mouth in horror of my audacity. God, I had been so close. Even during our night together, I hadn't kissed her because of Alice's request, though I knew I had desperately wanted to. Her plump lips looked so inviting and I wondered how long I could resist the urge to taste that pretty mouth. I backed away, cracking the window and climbing onto the ledge, but not before shooting her one last look. She was content and warm and for now, that was enough for me. I closed the window behind me, falling with grace onto the ground. The soft pitter patter of rain started as soon as my feet touched the floor. I ignored it, racing back towards home. I had to deal with Alice now. This was going to be interesting.

I didn't even walk through the front door and climbed up nimbly to my room where I knew she was waiting for me. She didn't make eye contact as I came through the door, but I could see the angry fire burning behind her black eyes. "You didn't come home. Were you with her? Edward wouldn't tell me where you had left and neither would the rest of them." She accused me angrily as soon as I set foot into the door. I didn't reply, quickly stripping off my wet clothes and slipping into dry ones as quickly as possible. She turned to watch me, her gave becoming increasingly more angry. I quickly sent out calming waves to her and she fell into it, the anger dissipating quickly. "Jazz, where were you?" she asked again, her voice calmer now as she took a seat on our bed.

"I stayed the night with her to make sure that her friends wouldn't come back." I replied, choosing to leave out the fact that she had asked me to stay and that I had really wanted to.

"To make sure that I wouldn't come for her either, right?" she snapped back afterwards, crossing her tiny arms around her chest. I sighed, leaning up against the wall.

"What do you want me to say Alice? You could have killed her."

"She almost killed ME!" she hissed back at me and I laughed for a moment at her comment. She only grew angry again and I didn't even bother to calm her. For once, being angry for the right reason felt good.

"And even though she could have left you there to burn, she chose to save you from the fire. And why did she even set the fire in the first place Alice? Oh, that's right—because you attacked like a crazed newborn. You didn't even ask why I was there in the first place Alice. Her stupid friend brought along some idiot that was practically molesting her in the room and Edward and I were there to make sure he didn't hurt her. I wouldn't have been there otherwise, but of course you didn't even bother asking before you assumed the worst and started your attack. You're lucky to be alive." I shoot back at her, my own anger escalating. I can hear the rest of the family downstairs, listening intently to our heated conversation. For once, I didn't even care.

Alice stared at me incredulously. For the first time in our relationship, she didn't have words.

"I'm leaving Alice. I can't do this with you anymore. It's not because of Hermione, but because you have turned into someone that I can't bear to be around anymore. You're suffocating me. I love you Alice and I will always be there when you need me, but I can't be your husband any longer. I need room to breathe and learn on my own—I need space." I said slowly, allowing her to process it as I quickly dove into my drawers and pulled out only necessities. I packed some clothes and a few important documents that Jenks had given me a few years back with identity and bank accounts filled to the brim with money I hadn't ever touched.

"You… you can't leave me Jazz. Please." Alice finally spoke behind me, her voice cracking at the last plea. "I waited for you for years. I saw you coming—I saw us together forever. I love you. I promise I'll leave the witch alone if you stay with me. I won't tell you what to do! I can change, Jasper."

I sighed, shaking my head as I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the stairs to talk to the rest of the family. "It's over, Alice. Please stop." I whisper back to her. I stayed silent, still as stone as she watched me leave the room. She didn't follow.

Edward was the first to see me come downstairs and he approached me slowly, a hand coming up and grasping onto my shoulder. He nodded at me, a small smile on his face as he recognized my need to break away. "I'm coming with you." He said, not offering but telling. I didn't deny him, knowing that Alice and Rosalie would try with all their might to keep him away from me, Hermione, and ultimately Bella in the end. We both knew that for him to keep close to Bella, he would have to leave as well. I was almost glad that I wouldn't have to be alone all the time though and I sent him my waves of gratitude. He grinned at me, heading up to pack his own belongings.

"We love you, son." Esme whispered, her arms wrapping around my waist as she wrapped me into a hug. I smiled, hugging her back tightly and kissing the top of her head. Carlisle placed a firm hand on my arm, pulling me into a hug as well, Esme still attached to me. "We understand your need to leave, but please know that you are always a part of this family and you are welcome back at any time." He said and I could feel venom pooling into my eyes. Their sorrow was mixed with happiness for me and I amplified the happiness, letting it crash through us all. Even Rosalie hugged me goodbye without any words, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

Emmett wrapped me into a crushing brotherly hug, mentioning about how we would all go out on a big hunt as soon as Edward and I settled into a new place. My mouth filled with venom at the thought of a hunt. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. I nodded at all of them, whispering my goodbyes. Edward joined me downstairs, the both of us bidding our quick farewells and heading towards the door, but not before a lone ominous voice rang from above us.

"Jasper. I love you… to death." Alice said, her last words dripping with anger and sorrow. I shuddered inwardly, wondering what that meant.

"She's ready to attack Hermione at any point if she sees her. It's imperative that we keep them at a distance at all times. Hermione cannot go back to class, Jasper." Edward warned me as we finally walked away through the rain.

"She won't hurt her. Over my dead body." I growled at the thought.

Edward could only nod as we made our way through Forks, finding a quick and easy home to live in. We opted for a place near Hermione and Bella right on the edge of the woods as well, careful not to cross the lines into Quileute territory. It was a secluded home with no real neighbors close by. The realtor was a woman around 25 and she seemed completely happy to find us a suitable home. I could sense the arousal coming off of her as soon as she'd seen us and also some apprehension. "I hope you two find this suitable to your liking. I just adore you two as a couple." She said and I finally caught on. Edward had an amused look on his face as he nodded, not even bothering to correct her.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale—welcome to your new home." She said, smiling as she signed us off to the house and left quickly. Edward and I left the house mostly the way it was—it was already furnished and seemed homey enough to believe that someone was actually living there. We took opposite rooms from each other and unpacked quickly.

"I need a hunt." I said from my room in a normal voice and in knew he could hear me. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." Came a reply from his room. I nodded, smiling out at the woods as I honed in on a nearby herd of elk. Edward flashed downstairs quickly and I followed. We didn't speak to each other, running off to hunt in comfortable silence. I relished in the hot blood spilling into my throat as I tucked into my first elk of many. Edward had finished before me, his eyes returning to a golden state. I had finished off my fourth elk before I felt satiated, my stomach sloshy with warm blood. We buried the bodies quickly before heading back home to enjoy the rest of our Sunday.

I knew that tonight, I would have to go to the Swan home to inform Hermione about the school issue. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in school either now since Alice was there. She would be watching me at all times now and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Hermione alone and in possible danger. Edward felt the same way and he expressed the want to leave as well, but I told him no. Bella would be staying in school for sure and he needed to be there to protect her. As we settled in for the night, me in my room and he in his, I prepared my thoughts of the trip I had to make back to Hermione's room. I only hoped she wouldn't be angry with me for forcing her into this situation. I knew deep down she truly enjoyed her education and here I was, taking it away from her. I knew she'd already talked to Bella today about the issues of last night and I hoped that it all went well. I quickly jumped out of my window and headed to her home, prepping myself for a long and tedious talk about the future that I was now unsure of.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Hermione's Sunday with Bella and it will jump into the night talk to Jasper from her perspective. Hope no one's mad at me for forcing Jasper and Alice's breakup! Don't worry, you'll be seeing more of Alice, Ron, and Harry in the very near future chapters. Muahaha.**


End file.
